Black Love
by nana24A
Summary: The story of how, Jacob tries to get over his failed imprint case after Renesmee's wedding. Follow Jacob as he goes through ups and downs, love and heartbreak, life and death until he figures out something called love and his way back to his soulmate. Some swearing, nothing that requires M rating. COMPLETED!
1. Engaged

**I told you it won't take long till I'm back! This story is almost done, it just need few chapters so I won't take too long in updating. Note that I have midterms on 24th of November so don't blame me if I posted a chapter a bit late. I will post everyday like I used to. Follow me on twitter: nadia24abusamra. Yes I don't have a bio, and it is private! But follow and I will accept!**

 **love Nadia ~~**

Driving back from the Cullen's mansion, I tried my best not to let tears blur my vision so I won't go into an accident. Putting my elbow on the open window and my fist in my mouth, I tried so hard not to cry as the memory came back.

 _Sitting on the Cullens' couch, Edward infront of me_

 _"Edward let me tell her," I demanded_

 _"Jacob, you promised that you wouldn't tell her anything until she developes feelings for you," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in a very Edward-ish manner_

 _"You want nothing more than my misery!" I exclaimed. At that moment, the door burst open and the bronze haired beauty skipped her way to the middle of the room, followed by a dark haired vampire that she 'fell in love with'._

 _"Guess whaaaaaat? Guess what, guess what, guess whaaat?" She sang bouncing in her place_

 _"What?" The whole family said_

 _"I'm engaged!" She announced. With those two words, my heart shattered into a pile of powdered glass. Jasper winced next to me and his calming waves washed over me. Bella gave me a comforting look from those topaz eyes that I wished they stayed the chocolate brown colour that loved. The crazy aunts already started planning her wedding._

 _"What do you think my Jacob?" She asked me giggling happily. Even after she started dating, she still called me 'her Jacob'. I stood up and put the widest grin I could muster and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. I wanted nothing more than to tell her that I loved her and beg her not to get married but I couldn't do that seeing how happy she looked_

 _"Congratulations Nessie! I'm happy for you," I said my fake smile still on. When she started dating him and talked to me about him I would listen and smile knowing that it will just be a normal relationship. Afterall, the imprint is supposed to end up with her wolf. Apparently, every rule has an exception._

 _"I want you to be at the wedding," she said excitedly_

 _"Of course! Can I deny to such a thing?" I said as much excitment I could gather._

 _She hugged me a side hug and kissed my cheek_

 _"I love you my Jacob," she said happily. Her now fianceè understands how close we are so he doesn't mind her hugging me or kissing my cheek._

 _"I love you too Nessie," I said, more than you know, I added mentally._

 _"I have to go right now to my dad, see you later," I told her smiling and getting up to leave. I ran as fast as I can to my car, seeing her with him was painful._

I felt the steel cable from my heart connecting me to her tighten around my heart causing it to rip apart. I hated Edward because he didn't let me to fight for her, he told me that it is her choice and I have no right to do what I did with Bella. I don't even know why I listened to him, I should've fought for her, she is my imprint. But I didn't, I held back my wolf instincts to fight for her and that is how I ended up, broken heart for the second time. She is the only person that I was ever meant to be with. It hurted me so bad to know that I have for the second time to attend a wedding of a girl that I loved. But this time there won't be someone to help me like Renesmee did. There won't be an imprint that I'm sure she will love me that way and end up with me. There is no re-imprint.

For some reason, I didnt feel the need to phase and runaway. I didn't feel that I want to stay a wolf forever.

At home, I did something that I haven't done since my mother passed away. I cried myself to sleep. I took the small satin blanket that my mother sewed for me. Laying down on my small bed, I hugged the tiny fabric to my chest and cried silently. There is something about this blanket that soothes me, maybe because my mother made it for me. I rubbed my finger against the satin in hopes to calm down. I hated the fact that no one loves me that way. I started to think if there is something wrong with me. Maybe there is something wrong with me, nobody ever loved me that way. How I am supposed to know what is the wrong with me? To fix it, so maybe someone might love me. I cried all night until the sun rose up. The warm beams of it hitting me on my back from the small window. Somehow this warmth soothed me, I took a deep, shaky breathe and my body relaxed.

"Jake, you in there?" I heard Bella's voice call me from the closed door. There is no longer a treaty as long as they don't hunt on our land or bite humans. I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want her to feel bad for me. I don't want anyone to pity me. But I needed my bestfriend through this

"Come in Bella," I mumbled softly knowing she can hear me. She opened the door slowly and walked in gracefully. I got used to the clumsy Bella. I expected her to trip with something on the floor of my room or trip with her own feet. Nessie inherited all the things that I loved about Bella. The chocolate brown eyes, the clumsiness, the blush and how she takes her bottom lip between her teeth when she is concentrates or thinks about something deeply.

"You okay Jake?" She asked softly biting on her lower lip as she kneeled infront of my bed to stare at me. I needed to be honest so I shook my head and looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said

I nodded not saying one word

"I never thought that she won't choose you, you've always been there for her in her whole life. I just don't understand..." She trailed off chewing on her lip

"I just want her to be happy," I said in a whisper

"I know," she said softly

"But it is so painful Bells..." I whispered so low that a human won't hear it. I hugged the blanket closer to my chest just over my heart as if it could sooth the pain, I tried so hard not to cry again. I wished that some magic happens to help me get over this failed imprint case.

"It's okay Jacob," she told me softly

"It's not okay Bella, no one can replace her," I whispered as I started hiccuping preparing for another round of sobs.

"Maybe there is someone out there for you," she told me softly her cold, pale hand reached out to stroke my hair

"I imprinted on her Bells," I said as my body started shaking with sobs

"Imprinting might be wrong," she sighed brushing my hair away from my face

"Imprinting is never wrong," I said not able to raise my tone from whispering

"There is always a first time for something," she said. I buried my face in the blanket that I clutched to my chest and cried. She got on her knees infront of my bed bringing my face closer to her shoulder, letting me cry to it as she stroked my hair with her hard yet gentle hands. I got used to the smell, some times I could smell the strawberry scent from her instead of the sickly sweet vampire scent.

"Hey Billy! Where is my Jacob?" I heard her voice call from outside. I instantly jumped up and ran to the bathroom next to my room.

I washed my face as fast as I can and walked outside.

"Hey Nessie!" I said excitedly

"My Jacob!" She sang skipping her way towards me and hugging me

"How are you Nessie?" I asked her happily

"I'm great. Never better!" She sighed happily staring at her ring

"I'm glad," I said walking past her to the kitchen. I made for myself and my dad some eggs, sitting down infront of her and started to eat.

"Do you think that I will be happy with him?" She asked me

"I don't know, I didn't hang out with him much," I said picking at my dish

"My Jacob?"

"Mhm?"

"Why didn't you imprint yet?" She asked me softly

"I did," I said

"Really?! Who is she? Is she beautiful? Are you dating her? How old is she? Do I know her?" She asked all those questions with excitment and a hint of jealousy

"It doesn't matter because she dosen't want to be with me," I said half of the truth

"Why?"

"I don't know," I mumbled

"Is she in a relationship now?"

"She is getting married in few days," I told, maybe she could get a clue.

"Find someone else," she said shrugging.

"I'm trying to get over her but I can't," I said quietly.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before she turned back to me

"Why don't you just try and find someone? I don't see you dating anyone," she suggested. I almost snorted, that damn imprint doesn't let me see anyone but her

"I don't find anyone as perfect as she is," I told her

"Nobody is perfect," she said

"My imprint is," I told her

"You are so in love with her, aren't you?" She asked almost in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah, I wish she could know," I whispered

"When is she getting married?"

"After your wedding in a few of days, I guess," I lied smoothly

"Oh snap! I wanted to be there," she said

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because I wanted to smack some sense into that woman," she said. Smack some sense in you buddy!

"It doesn't matter. At least my dream will come true," I said softly

"What is your dream? Getting your heart broken?" She asked sarcastically

"No, seeing her in a wedding dress. All white and...beautiful," I whispered, wiping a tear as I stared at my dish not daring to raise my eyes.

"I've always wanted to see her in a wedding dress. Ever since I fell in love with her," I said,"but I definitely didn't want her to marry someone else. I wanted her to be wearing that dress for me, to marry me. I wanted her to wear my ring. I wanted her to love me," I said softly.

"Anyways," she started. Did she just 'anyway'ed me? What the hell? I'm letting my heart out for her and she would just 'anyway' me.

"I always wanted to get married at a beach, and there is only one beach here. I want you to take a permission from the council to let vampires on your land so I can get married there, can you?" She asked.

"Sure, sure," I replied shortly. I got up and left, not bothering to say goodbye or finish my untouched dish and went to work. Eventhough I hadn't slept all night, I would do anything to stay away from her.


	2. I Have Time

**Chapter Number 2 is here! What do you guys think of this story till now? I'm loving it! It's my favorite from the ones I've wrote! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave for me a review so I can know that you are enjoying it !**

I worked all day, took extra shifts and extra, extra shifts until the garage had to close. As I was driving back home, my phone rang.

"Yes?" I answered

"What happened with the tribal council?" Nessie asked instantly

"They said no," I answered coldly. I didn't even ask them.

"Why?" She whined

"Because the wedding doesn't include anyone from our land," I came up with the silliest thing ever.

"Duh! But you are coming so is your pack," she said sarcastically almost angrily

"Yup, but we are not the ones getting married," I said.

"Aunt Alice, we have to change where are we going to hold the wedding those people said no," she said and started planning her wedding right on the phone. I couldn't bear hearing her plan her wedding to someone else. I hung up on her and threw the phone on the dashboard.

At home, I cooked for my dad and myself some food and sat down infront of him so we can eat.

"Jacob you alright?" He asked me softly. I'm always honest with my dad because he understands me.

"No dad. I don't feel okay. I can't bear the thought of her marrying someone else. What shall I do dad?" I asked him as tears threatened to escape

"Let me tell you something, Nessie loves you, she just doesn't know it. She thinks that she is in love with that vampire. Let me tell you why, when you talked to her about your 'imprint' the only thing her eyes were shining with was jealousy. She was- is jealous, she doesn't want any female close to you. You had to see her that day when you hung out with Leah, she was practically murdering Leah with her eyes. She calls you 'her Jacob' infront of any girl. She never do that to her fiancée," he told me.

"Then why didn't she choose me?" I asked him

"Because she doesn't know that she loves you. Her father never let her find out about her feelings for you. He is so obvious about not wanting you to be in his or his family's life," he answered

"But what I'm suppoused to do?" I mumbled

"Get away from their lives. I don't want my son to humialte himself with them. You can move on, I can assure you that," he told me,"I'm not saying so because they are vampires or anything. But they are making it really obvious, didn't you notice it?" He asked me. I nodded silently.

"Do you think it's too late to try and tell her?" I asked him softly

"It's never too late."

I took in what he said and sighed

"I'm going to sleep, do you want anything?" I asked him getting up.

"No son," he smiled,"goodnight."

"Goodnight dad," I whispered and went to my room.

 _The next morning..._

"Hi Jake," Bella said approaching me sitting infront of my bed at the morning

"Hi Bella."

"You okay?" She asked

I shook my head.

"I think I should tell her," I whispered

"You can't tell her, she is getting married," she said

"It might change something,"I told her

"I hate to ruin it on you, but she is getting married on Saturday ," she said

"What are you talking about? She just got engaged two days ago," I told her panicking

"The wedding planning flowed smoother than we thought so it's on Saturday," she said,"so you can't tell her. I'm really sorry Jake," she added whispiring.

"Thanks anyways," I said

Great, the wedding is in two days.

When Bella left, I sat on the dinning table and poked at my food with the fork not having an appetite to eat.

"Hey my Jacob," I heard her voice call before she slumped down on te chair infront of me

"Hi."

"We decided to get married the same way my parents got married, at the backyard of the house," she said

"Good for you."

"Aunt Alice wanted you to wear this for the wedding," she said getting up and hanging a suit on the door handle

"I have my clothes," I said holding my fork tightly

"Well just wear it," she said sarcastically

"I will see. I might not even show up, I have lots of work to do," I said

"Duh! The wedding is on Saturday, weekend," she said

"I work on weekends too," I told her almost breaking my fork

"I will let my husband drag you to the wedding," she said emphasizing the word 'husband'

"He is not allowed on my land, he is not a Cullen," I said gritting my teeth

"And you, by the way, won't be allowed on the land either because you won't be a Cullen any more," I added

"Wha.. What are you talking about? I will still be allowed on the land because I'm your bestfriend," she whispered

"But you are a vampire and not a Cullen. Rules will be rules," I said. Of course she is allowed on the land, she is an imprint but I have to find anyway to let go of her

"I'm moving away from NH and here anyways," she shrugged,"my husband and I will live somewhere away from all the people we know," she added.

"Good for you," I said getting up and leaving the house.

 _Few days later..._

The days passed and the wedding was today. Bella came over everyday and comforted me, Nessie came everyday to talk about her wedding plans. Dad kept telling me to tell her and that it's never too late but I didn't want to be a home wrecker.

I put on clothes from my own and kept the suit that she gave to me hung on the door handle.

I put on cologne and brushed my hair and everything. She is not going to cause me to be miserable, her marriage won't cause the end of my life, I will move on, I can move on.

Dad gave me a look of pride when he saw me going to her wedding standing proud and strong.

I wanted to leave right after the ceremony but Renesmee wanted me to stay so I did. Passing by Rosalie and Bella,

"I'm glad you told us what he wanted to do. Renesmee wanted to get married in the summer. Good thing he didn't mess with her mind," Rosalie had said

"I just want him to be away from us. His continuous presence is annoying. And the only solution is to marry her fast. I didn't want him to tell her, she doesn't belong with him. Sure, it would be nice if he came around a couple of times during the year. But like I said, his continuous presence is annoying," Bella was saying and my heart even shattered more than it was before. I just couldn't continue listening.

Sitting down at the bar, I filled a full cup of coke with ice. Relaxing the tie that the pixie aunt insisted I wear from around my neck and unbuttoned the top button and finally taking off my jacket, I sighed. I'm practically forced to stay until the end of this torturous wedding. My own bestfriend comes and comforts me and then she talks shit about me behind my back, what type of bestfriends she is? And overall my imprint is now celebrating her marriage, how ironic. Just seeing her sitting beside him, in the dress that I dreamed she would wear for me, was enough to rip my heart apart. Seeing her kissing him every now and then and putting her head on his shoulder, I just couldn't bear seeing her like that.

And I'm not always around, ever since they moved, I only visit at weekends and not all the weekends. When I come, I don't stay at their house no matter how much they pretended to insist, I would have a hotel room reserved. Is my presence at the same state like them is annoying?

As I was taking a sip of my coke cup, I heard someone call my name. When I turned around- the cup still in my hand, I bumped into someone and the cup spilled all over apparently a female's dress.

"Oh my God! I'm really sorry," I said taking a napkin from the bar and trying to scrub it off.

"No, it's okay," I heard that mysterious female's angelic voice say to me with a giggle. Then soft hands touched my wrists to push my hands away.

"I'm really, really sorry," I said not looking up to meet the face of that beautiful voice.

"It's okay. It's just a dress," she giggled. When I finally looked up, I saw the most beautiful face I've ever seen. Her skin was tan but lighter than mine in three or four tones, very light tan. She had chocolate brown wavy almost curly hair with lighter brown highlights. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. Dark blue eyes. I instantly looked back at her dress as I tried to scrub off the coke spot from her dress.

"Really, it's alright," she said again pushing my wrists away.

"I'm so-rry," I stammered. I never stammer infront of a girl! What the hell?

She giggled again and looked at me smiling

"I told you it's okay. My name is Jennifer by the way," she said offering her hand, I took her hand in mine and I was surprised that she was as warm as Nessie. Maybe she is a half-breed.

"What about you? What is your name?" She asked smiling

"I'm..Jacob," I said. She looked confusingly as if she wants me to continue my name,"Black," I added. She pulled her hand away and smiled again

"You don't have a last name?" I asked her

"It's a long story," she sighed.

"I have time," I said offering the seat beside me. She looked up at me with another breathetaking smile and sat down beside me.


	3. Jennifer

**Chapter 3 is here! And it'a freaking amazing! It consists of two parts! One now and the other tomorrow! Yup I'm awesome that I can upload everyday! Show me some love in the reviews! Love you guys**

 _"I told you it's okay. My name is Jennifer by the way," she said offering her hand, I took her hand in mine and I was surprised that she was as warm as Nessie. Maybe she is a half-breed._

 _"What about you? What is your name?" She asked smiling_

 _"I'm..Jacob," I said. She looked confusingly as if she wants me to continue my name,"Black," I added. She pulled her hand away and smiled again_

 _"You don't have a last name?" I asked her_

 _"It's a long story," she sighed._

 _"I have time," I said offering the seat beside me. She looked up at me with another breathetaking smile and sat down beside me._

"You are not human are you?" I asked her

"No, what about you?" She said

"I'm a shapeshifter. I shift into a wolf," I said

"I'm a half-breed but what are you? Werewolf? Child of the moon?" She asked shocked

"Sort of. Werewolves or children of the moon get infected. We have the wolf gene in us. Genetic," I said smiling.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked her

"Wine please." She smiled. I handed her a cup of wine while I filled my cup with more coke.

"I knew you weren't human ever since I looked at you," she said taking a sip of her wine

"How so?"

"You were hot," she said. I chocked on my coke as she chocked on her wine

"I didn't...mean...it like that," she said blushing deep red.

"It's okay," I told her smiling.

"So tell me your story," I said

"You probably know my father. Joham," she started

"After the Volturi knew about his experiments, they killed him," she sighed sadly

"I didn't know where to go. So I just kept wandering around not having a certain place to stay at. I didn't have any money and I didn't know where my other siblings lived. I decided to blend with humans. I never liked the idea of drinking their blood, so turning vegetarian was easy. After I made sure that I'm completely able of controlling myself, I found a job. I worked for years at the same company. I got two promotions, I was good. Dad had already educated me and gave me fake papers and stuff so I didn't have a hard time in finding the job. After saving enough money, I quitted and decided to move. Renesmee invited me for the wedding, and I decided to check the place here, I can live here," she said shrugging,"I don't like to use any last name because it reminds me of my dad."

"Do you have a gift?" I asked her

"Yes. I can smell scents," she said. I looked at her confusingly

"Not like that. If you are lying, I can smell that you are lying. If you love someone, I can smell your love. If you are nervous, I can smell your nervousness. Like that," she said

"Wow! I always wanted to have something like that," I exclaimed. She giggled and I laughed with her. A minute later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found the bride staring at me, jealousy burning in her eyes. What the hell?

"My Jacob?" She asked emphasizing the word 'my'

"Yes?" I replied

"Do you want to dance?" She asked but not giving me a chance to say no. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, dragging me behind her. I looked across my shoulder to an angry Jennifer.

'Wait for me' I mouthed for her before smiling. She smiled back and turned to the bar to drink from her wine.

The dance with Nessie was awkward. She was just glaring at me while we moved around. I don't understand what is she so jealous and mad about. Then I remembered my dad's words, oh, right! I'm her Jacob. Well she is supposed to be mine, so I can be hers. It doesn't work that way. It doesn't work that she has two males for her. She broke my heart and she doesn't want me to mend it? That is wrong. But the problem is, she doesn't know that she broke my heart. She doesn't know anything about us being soulmates or about my imprinting on her. I can't blame her. When the awkward dance was over, I returned back to the bar. As soon as I sat down, Jennifer threw her head back and laughed.

"Awkwardness smell was all over the place," she said trying to hold back her laughter. When she finally did, she looked as serious as hell.

"You love her don't you? And don't deny it, I smelt it," she said

"It's not like that. I can explain it for you," I said. She nodded and filled wine to her cup while I filled more cokd to mine. And I told her everything. From Bella to Renesmee.

"That is so sad," she whispered

"I know right? My life story is supposed to be an overly sad dramatic love story," I said chuckling lightly,"life is a bitch and then you die," I added, she giggled at that one and then turned serious again.

"Didn't you try and told your mother? Mothers are great in finding good women, she could find you a nice one that helps you get over this," she said. I wiped a tear that ran down my cheek from before as a new one threatened to come out at the mention of my mother.

"My mother is dead. She died when I was nine," I told her taking a sip of my coke cup.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed putting her hand on her mouth

"Oh my God! I'm really sorry, I'm so so sorry," she said.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know," I told her taking another sip of my cup. Tears filled her blue eyes and I instantly perked up.

"Hey now, why are you crying?" I asked her cupping her face in my hands

"I'm just so stupid! I let you talk all about your painful memories and now I mentioned your mother only to pain you more," she said as tears ran down her cheeks. I wiped them away and looked at her smiling

"Don't cry, there is no need to cry," I told her wiping her cheeks clean

"But Jacob, you can't smell the pain that I'm smelling radiating of you," she said her voice muffled because of new tears forming

"No, but I can feel it. I got used to it," I told her smiling. I got used to the feeling of my heart ripping apart.

"I'm really sorry," she said

"Really it's alright," I said trying to copy her tone when she said so before. She giggled and smacked my arm

"I don't talk like that," she said giggling

"Oh really? Then how do you talk," I said in that same tone of copying hers.

"You are such a dork," she said laughing and I laughed with her. I don't know why I told her about myself, I just felt comfortable with her so I told her.


	4. You're Dead To Me

**Chapter Four is here! How do you like the story so far? I'm loving it! Tell me guys why you thing in the reviews! Love you all**

"How is your love life?" I asked her letting out a breathe

"I never really had a boyfriend. I was afraid that I will love them then hurt them, so I didn't have any. I don't like sleeping around, I like commitment," she said smiling

"What about you?" She asked, I looked at her confusingly. She leaned forward

"You a virgin?" She asked

"Um..ehm...," I cleared my throat,"eh...yea," I said. She giggled and I looked at her confusingly again

"You are just wayyy too innocent do you know that? You only loved two girls, and both broke your heart. And you only kissed one girl. You need some experience, try being a playboy for example," she said

"Oh no! Definitely not my thing. I like commitment too," I told her stirring the ice in my cup with the straw

"I have a friend who is half gentleman half playboy. He finds a girl, buy her drinks or food, then sleeps with her and at the morning he makes her breakfast and coffee and stuff after thanking her for an amazing night. That is so not me," I said

"I personally don't know how you get experience but you have to-no you need to get some experience," she said.

"How old are you?" She asked

"Twenty-three," I told her taking a sip from the coke cup

"You are so old!" She giggled

"How old are you?" I asked in a challenging tone

"I'm twenty-two," she said giggling

"I was born in 1991," she added

"Oooooh! That is a one year differnece,"I told her

"Age for us is just a number. You are an immortal aren't you?"

"As long as I stay phasing," I said

"Oh! I would love to see you phase and change and stuff like that!" She giggled excitedly

"We can go hunting tomorrow, what do you think?" I asked her

"But I have nowhere to stay here," she sighed sadly

"You can stay at my house. Sleep in my sisters' room," I told her

"Tomorrow we would go hunting then I will take you for a tour around here. You will like it here," I added smiling

"You would do that?" She asked in a hopeful tone

"Sure, sure," I said. Then a song that I forgot it's name started blazing through the speakers. Jennifer drained her cup in one sip

"I don't know about you, but I love this song," she said putting her cup back down before taking my hand and dragging me to the dance floor. We danced together this whole crazy song. I could practically feel Nessie glaring daggers at us but I didn't look at her. I kept twirling Jennifer and dancing with her.

When we sat back down, Jennifer was breathless from the giggling she did when I decided to show her some stupid dance moves.

"Those moves were stupid but you are a good dancer," she said panting.

"Thanks," I told her

"That song is ancient but amazing!" She giggled draining a shot

"Do you have a nickname?" She asked suddenly

"Yeah. Jake," I said,"what about you?" I added

"No."

"I can create for you one. I call Renesmee Nessie if you would like to know. I invented her nickname," I told her. She laughed for three continuous minutes at the nickname

"Like the Loch Ness monster? It's so true, because we -half breeds- are so monsters," she said still giggling but sadness in her eyes

"You know, it is not your fault that your mother died. You were a baby, you didn't know that you were hurting her. Your father could have saved her but he didn't, it's his fault," I told her

"You think so?" She whispered

"I know so."

"How about I call you Jennie or Jen?" I asked her

"I like Jennie," she said smiling.

"Jennie it is," I told her smiling back.

"But I won't call you Jake. I like Jacob," she told me

"You can call me whatever you want."

"Do you like reading?" She suddenly asked.

"No, not really. I find it boring," I replied. Nessie loves to read, she sometimes force me to read one of her novels.

"I hate reading. I can't stand the idea of reading three hundred pages for a stupid love story," she said.

"Poetry?" She asked

"Hell no," I replied

"You are so like me," she giggled. We continued talking about the things we share in common

"I don't get the point of imprinting on Renesmee," I suddenly said

"Why?"

"Because her and I are nothing the same," I told her

"What does that mean?"

"She loves reading and poetry, I hate them. She loves overly dramatic songs, I hate them. She loves sappy romantics, I hate them. Everything about us is so different from each other. Even without the imprint, we wouldn't work out," I said looking down at my cup

"I think imprinting might be wrong, who knows?" She repeated Bella's words as she rubbed my hand softly

"I don't know, maybe," I told her,"because every wolf, ended up with his imprint except me."

"Hey! Don't you want to say goodbye for the bride?" I heard Alice's voice call.

"Just a minute," I said getting up. Jennifer got up and took my hand in hers, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb on my hand. I smiled at her an she smiled back.

Renesmee was hugging each member from the wolf pack. When she reached me, she skipped me. She actually skipped me. What the hell? I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She glared at me and raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me? Why are you touching me?" She spat

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her

"Oh really nothing. Enjoy your time with the mother-killer whore," She said in a bitchy tone. I let go of her wrist harshly that she stumbled back and took Jennifer's hand in mine walking away.

"Jake wait!" Bella said from behind

"What Bella?" I replied coldly

"I'm really sorry about her and stuff," she said nervously to Jennifer

"No need to apologize. She killed her mother too," I spat at Bella

"And don't deny it. She killed you. She stripped your humanity away from you. One more thing, I'm really sorry because I stuck around, I shouldn't have annoyed you all with my presence. You should've said something, I could have left," I added. When the horrified look crossed her features she reached forward to apologize, I stepped back away from her

"I'm so-"

"Don't bother, it was my fault that I stuck around. God Bella! What the hell happened to you? You weren't like that. The Bella that I loved is dead to me, you are not her. The Bella that I loved is not like them," them referring to The Cullens,"You are dead to me Bella," I said before Turning around and leaving but not before I saw Renesmee's face with shock written all over it matching that of Bella's.

Jennifer was hiccuping softly beside me. I hugged her to my chest and patted her back

"It's okay Jennie. I told you, you didn't kill her," I said softly

"Why is she talking to me like that? I'm not a whore and I didn't kill my mom," she sobbed to my chest

"You smelled it. Jealousy. She is jealous," I told her patting her hair

"I don't understand. She is more beautiful than me. She is richer and smarter, she has her mother," she sobbed

"She is jealous because you have me," I said

"I've always been her Jacob and no one is allowed to touch me or get close to me. It's like I'm her property or something. But if I was hers, she should be mine too right?" I asked her. She nodded against my chest

"I didn't kill my mother," she mumbled against my chest

"She has no right to say so because she killed her mother too. I was there and Bella's heart stopped beating. Edward tried so hard until it worked. Your dad could've saved your mom but he didn't want to," I told her.

"Do you have clothes or anything I need to take with me?" I asked her

"I have two suitcases at the Cullens place," she said. We turned around and went back to the house taking the suitcases, putting them in the trunk of my car before opening the door for her.


	5. Hunting

At home, my dad was sleeping. I took the suitcases and put them in Rachel and Rebecca's room.

"Choose a bed and sleep on it," I told her.

"The bathroom is down the hall," I added smiling. I went to my room and changed my clothes laying down on my small bed. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door of my room. I got up and opened the door. Jennie was standing there in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top.

"It's sort of cold in that room. The window is not closing, and I don't have any warm PJs. I didn't find any blankets. Do you mind?" She whispered shyly nodding towards my room as she shivered.

"Oh no! Not a problem, come in," I said keeping the door open. She sat down the bed and shivered again

"Is all the windows in this house doesn't close?" She sighed

"I just keep them open because I'm extra warm," I said walking towards the window and closing it. She sighed again but this time a relived sigh.

"I'm going to sleep at my sister's room, tell me if you want anything," I said smiling turning around and heading towards the door.

"No, stay. Please?" She pleaded sitting up and putting puppy dog eyes. I sighed and chuckled. It would be weird to meet a girl at the same night and then sleep next to her.

"I snore," I warned

"I'm such a heavy sleeper that if a bomb exploded beside me I won't wake up," she giggled lightly. I chuckled and layed down beside her. She snuggled close to my warmth putting her head on my chest and throwing an arm across my stomach. She wrapped an arm of mine behind her back to support her from falling.

"Do you know why I won't wake up if a bomb exploded next to me I won't wake up?" She asked sleeply

"Why?" I stroked her hair not knowing what I'm doing

"Because I would be dead." She giggled sleeply and I laughed with her.

A minute later, her breathes evened signaling her sleep.

At the morning, I woke up before her. She practically wrestled with me. I found few of bursies on my arms. I took a shower checking on those bursies that hurt like a mothafucka. When I finished she had woken up

"Good morning," I told her brushing my wet hair on the small mirror

"Good morning," she yawned stretching. She got up and stood beside me furrowing on the bursies on my arms.

"What is that?" She asked brushing her fingers lightly against them

"You wrestled with me." I laughed, taking one last look at the mirror before putting the brush back down.

She laughed and blushed

"Come on let's go hunting," I told her smiling tugging at her hand

"I'm not going with my PJs," she giggled lightly

"Right, sorry," I whispered shyly. She laughed and went to Rachel's and Rebecca's room. When I walked outside my dad was eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning dad," I said smiling

"Good morning son," he smiled back

"Who is she?" He asked a moment later

"Her name is Jennifer, I met her at the wedding. She is one of Nahuel's sisters. She doesn't have anywhere to stay so I invited her in," I told him

"You seem...not fine? What's wrong?"

"I overheard Bella last night saying the they are sick of my presence. I kind of fought with her and told her that she is dead to me. All because Renesmee called Jennifer a mother-killing whore," I told my dad

"Tell me again?" Dad said shocked. I told him from the beginning.

"I never thought the Bella will be like that. Renesmee might have learned that from-"

"Her bitchy aunts," I continued

"Exactly," he said.

"I'm going to take Jennifer hunting, okay dad?"

"Have fun," he told me smiling

"Hey uncle." She appeared suddenly smiling politely

"Hi Jennifer," he told her smiling a welcoming smile

"Thanks for letting me stay here, it won't last long." She smiled

"Oh don't worry, stay as long as you like," he told her,"have fun."

I took her hand and we went outside. At the tree line, I let go of her hand and walked towards the trees

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To phase?" I said

"Phase infront of me," she said excitedly

"I will rip my clothes."

"I will get you some! Please?" She pleaded putting puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and pushed her towards the forest.

I gathered the heat in my body to start shaking. In a flash I was on four paws, my senses were sharper. I could see that she freaked out and backed against the tree. I walked slowly to her, cocking my head to the side. I sat on my paws infront of her and put my wolf head on them. She hesitantly reached forward and patted my neck. I rubbed my large wolf head against her bare calves showing her that I will not hurt her. She rubbed a spot behind my ear and I purred. She giggled and continued rubbing that spot behind my ear

"Wow! That's amazing," she said laughing while running her hands on my fur. She skipped her way around me and sat on the forest floor, her head on my neck, her whole body cuddled to the side of mine.

"You are so warm," she giggled running her fingers through my fur,"and so comfortable, I think I'm going to sleep," she whispered. I rubbed my head against her cheek, she giggled sleepily and snuggled close to me.

A half an hour later, she shifted a little and rubbed her head against my fur

"You are so comfortable," she whispered,"I can sleep here all day. But we have hunting to do," she said stretching. When she stood up, she patted my neck. I slowly got up and now I was easily taller than her, she is such a shortie. I rubbed my muzzle against her cheek, she giggled and closed her eyes. When I do that to Nessie, she would push me away and say

'Eww Jacob that's disgusting' and scrubs her cheek with antiseptic.

"Come on wolf." She laughed and took off. I ran after her, her hair thrashing at my face as she ran while giggling. I strode a stride and pushed her legs from under her so she fell on my back. She squealed and clutched to my fur so tight while she laughed excitedly. I let out a howl to join her laughing.

We hunted a couple of deer and then sat down beside the river.

"That was really nice," she smiled widely rubbing that spot behind my ear

"Thank you."

I whined and rubbed my muzzle against her stomach as if asking her if she is full. She patted her belly and giggled

"I'm full thank you for asking," she said

"Do you want us to go on a tour around the city here?" She asked. I nodded and let out my tongue panting excitedly as if yes.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm going to get you some clothes, wait for me here," she said getting up and taking off towards my house. A few minutes later she came back with jeans, boxers and a shirt. I took them in my mouth and went to hide behind a tree.

I phased back and but on my clothes before walking back to the clearing.

"Come on," I told her. She stood on a rock and her hand reached out, running it through my hair

"I'm not going anywhere with you while your hair is like that," she said, her hand wet as she ran it through my hair. A minute later

"All good now come one let's go," she said jumping off ther rock and walking towards the treeline. I rolled my eyes and followed her.


	6. Freezing

First, I showed her around Forks. Buildings, shops, supermarkets and stuff like that. Then La Push, I showed her the resorts we have there and Hole in the Wall, third and second beach. And finally the first beach which is my favourite.

"Did you enjoy it?" I aske her as we walked along the shore

"Yeah, I really, really had fun and I'm considering to stay here in La Push. There is no problem right?" She asked

"Why would there be a problem?" I told her smiling lightly

"Do you wanna go eat? I'm starving. I can show a little bit of Port Angeles before we eat," I said

"Is there McDonald's?" She asked excitedly

"Of course! It's my favorite!" I said with the same excitement as her

"It's my favorite too! Come on, take me to eat," she said taking my hand and tugging it so we can go to the car while giggling.

I followed her while chuckling, opening the door for her. When we stopped by McDonald's, she ordered food as much as I did. It was pretty weird to see a girl eat the same way I do. Leah is an exception, she has too much testosterone in her body that she phase.

We licked our dishes clean. She leaned back in her chair and patted her belly

"That was so good," she moaned. I laughed and did the same gesture.

A waitress came to clean the table while we were getting ready to leave

"I don't know if I'm interfering but I have to say this. You guys look so cute together." She smiled.

"Oh no! You misunderstood us...we are just friends," Jennifer said her cheeks deep red

"Oh! I'm sorry." Her smile turned apologetic

"It's okay," I said.

"Do you want to find a job somewhere here?" I asked her while we were driving home

"Maybe later." She shrugged and stared out the window.

At home, dad was with Charlie on a fishing trip so the house was empty.

"I'm going to take a shower okay?" She asked smiling. I smiled back

"Sure, sure. I will be in my room," I said.

As I was changing, I stood infront of the mirror and looked at the picture of Ness and I hanged on the wall. I don't know how I managed to stay human while my imprint left me. She, right now, is on her honeymoon, with someone else. I worked hard all of those years, knowing that in the future that she would want to marry me and I wanted to provide her with everything she is used to. I always had my plans for her life and mine together. I had my eye on a nice house beside my dad's and for an empty land for the project of my dreams. She doesn't want to be with me, my dreams shattered. I had so many dreams about how our life together would be like. I dreamt of our children, how they will have her curly bronze hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her alabaster skin with a tintof my skin. I dreamt of our wedding, her in a white dress and a veil on, calling her my wife, Mrs. Black. I dreamt of our first kiss, first night, I dreamt of our married life. Okay Jacob Black, that's too cheesy, stop thinking about her, she doesn't want you, imprinting is cool, but it doesn't make you a female! Man up!

My inner mind yelled at me. I crumbled the picture and put it in the drawer.

I felt small arms hug me from my side and soft hands stroked the hair at the nape of my neck.

"It's okay Jacob," she whispered.

"I'm kind of hungry, you know?" I whispered. She threw her head back and laughed loudly

"Let's cook something for the wolf." She giggled taking my hand in hers and tugging at it taking me to the kitchen

We cooked some pasta together and ate it together while chatting and laughing. She was nice. But she wasn't Ness. I mean Renesmee, with all the things that she did, she's still my imprint. I don't know how I was able to hate some certain stuff about her. Wolves don't do that. They love everything about their imprint.

Unique imprint case.

Why does my luck with girls sucks?

We were watching TV, at about 9:00 pm,

"Do you want to go outside?" She asked

"Yea sure. But it's freaking cold outside put some warm clothes," I said smiling. It was December.

She went to my sister's room, coming out a few minutes later with a long black wool sweater, dark blue jeans and knee-length black boots. A wool scarf wrapped around her neck. She had some make up on, what do they call that? Eye what? Yes, winged eyeliner, Ness used to put that on. A lip gloss making her perfect lips shine lightly, and a tint of peach coloured blush on her cheeks. Her dark hair was flowing freely, framing her beautiful face. Her blue eyes were popping out due to the eyeliner.

"Umm...Jacob?" She said

I shook my head and smiled walking to my room to put on clothes after mumbling an apology.

I put on a long sleeved shirt with a leather black jacket over it, put on my jeans and sneakers. I ran my fingers through my hair once and walked out of the room.

"Okay, let's go," I said walking towards the door an grabbing the car's keys

"Umm, I was thinking if we can walk," she said

"There's a snow storm coming, it's freezing," I told her smiling across my shoulder

"It's okay." She smiled back and walked towards me tangling her hand in mine, tucking her other hand in the pocket of her sweater, and we left the house.


	7. A Night In A Cave

"It's okay." She smiled back and walked towards me tangling her hand in mine, tucking her other hand in the pocket of her sweater, and we left the house.

"I love snow," she said after a while of walking, swinging our tangled hands together.

"Who doesn't?" I smiled

"But I don't get to play much with it, it melts in my hands within two seconds." She giggled and I laughed

"I can survive a snow storm shirtless," I said,"my temperature is about forty-something degrees," I continued

"Geez." She giggled

"I wonder how vampires feel if they touched you." She grinned

"Bella said like if she was touching open fire," I told her.

"Wow! I wish I was that cool!" She threw her head back and laughed

"Everybody is cool on their own way," I told her laughing. A boy passing by, carrying red roses and smiling

"Here's one for you ma lady from you boyfriend there." He handed the flower to her while grinning

"Merry Christmas both of you," he added before going to another couple after us and doing the same

"It smells really nice," she said putting the flower under her nose and smelling it while closing her eyes. She giggled an I laughed with her, untangling my hand from hers so we don't look like a couple anymore. We continued walking, while talking and eating. At the end, we went to the beach. Stupid, I know right? A snow storm is approaching and we went to the beach.

We got so caught up in talking and playing games that we didn't notice that the snow strom was few minutes away and all roads were closed plus a curfew.

"We are so going to jail," she mumbled shivering, trying to warm herself up by hunching her shoulders and shoving her hands deeper in her pockets, a blush rising to her cheeks from coldness. I reached forward and hugged her to my chest

"Jeez you're freezing," I mumbled

"You are so warm," she whispered relieved

"We can't go home, police is everywhere," she said against my chest

"What do we have to do then? I think spending a night in jail is better than you freezing here," I told her

"I saw a cave in the beach few miles before, it was hidden, it should be warm enough." She snuggled closer

"Jeez, I'm freezing." She shivered her teeth were chattering.

I swiped her off her feet and hugged her to my chest after making her wear my jacket that reached her knees.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" She mumbled burying herself closer to my chest

"Keeping you warm," I said as I walked back through the beach till I found the cave she was talking about.

It was pretty warmer than outside I took off my shirt and spread it on the floor. It was thick enough so she won't lay on the cold floor. I zipped up my jacket higher so it covered her neck and took off her scarf, folding it multiple times so it made a suitable pillow and laid her down on the 'bed' resting her head on the folded scarf

"J-jake y-you're g-going t-to fr-reeze," she mumbled

"Survive a snowstorm shirtless remember?" I said smiling laying on my side on the cold floor and hugging her freezing body to my body to keep her warm. Few minutes later, her shivering stopped and her breathes evened so her heartbeat, she fell asleep.

I stayed awake through the strom-y night thinking about Ness. I wanted-no- I needed to stop thinking about her.

It was still snowing when the morning came, maybe a bit lighter than through the night.

"Jacob?" A sleepy Jennie mumbled.

"Yes?" I asked looking down at her. Her hair was sticking out in every direction, I was playing with it all night

"Get off me, I'm sweating," she mumbled shifting uncomfortably

I scooted away from her and pressed my back against the cold wall of the cave, my legs crossed.

She kept turning and moving around until she sat up in the end

"I'm awake," she whispered smiling

"I can see so." I smiled back

She took my shirt from under her and handed it to me. I noticed a spot of blood on it. I instantly knew why.

"Umm...I think that we should go to the market, you need...female things," I said shyly. She noticed the shirt and instantly crumbled it and brought it to her chest.

"I'm sorry, jeez," she said blushing beet red.

"Let's go," I said standing up and outstretching my hand for her. She looked up at me shyly and put her hand in mine. I helped her up and took the shirt from her hand. She wanted to take off the jacket but I just kept it on her

"Keep it on, it will hide if you stained anything," I told her looking down pretending to zip up the jacket to hide my embarrassment. We walked to the shop while she clinged to my side from the freezing weather. Her hair had snowflakes all over it so were her sweater and scarf. I got her a hoodie, her...ergh...pads, and some wool gloves and two warm PJs.

At home, she showered and consumed all the hot water, dressing up in one of the warm pyjamas wearing under it another long sleeved shirt, putting on those warm fluffy boots.

"You look warm...and comfortable," I said chuckling

"I am." She nodded laughing.

I showered and put on pyjamas, warm pyjamas, for façade. Dad must've slept over at Charlie's due to the curfew.

When I left my room, she was sitting on the couch crossed legged next to the window, a mug of steamy coffee between her hands and she was staring outside the window. I made a cup of coffee for me and sat next to her as we watched the snow and chatted.


	8. Breaking Down

**lots of cursing down there, my apologies, but Jacob is Jacob!**

Jennie was my best friend for months. For six months, we did everything together. She lived with me.

One day, she just decided that she should leave:

We just came from the hunting trip to our car. Once we were inside the car she sat in my lap and cupped my face lightly, a deep apology in her eyes

"Jacob...I'm sorry...I have to leave," she whispered

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Jacob you don't have to understand why. I just want from you one thing, I want you not to let your life stop on her Jacob." She cupped my face and looked up at me with her dark blue eyes.

"There is million of girls that are more worth it than her. She is nothing. She chose someone else. You deserve better than her. And I know that. Jacob...live. As a human. Love someone else. Make a family. Make your dream come true. Your dream of living in a small house, with a beautiful wife that loves you, with children, your children. Your dream of coming home to your wife cooking for you and your children jumping around the house. Live. Don't let all your dreams vanish Jacob," she said her hands tightening

"You and I may not be meant together, but you have someone, out there, waiting for you. Because God created for every soul, it's mate. You have a mate, out there waiting for you. Don't make her wait any longer," she said before pressing her lips against mine in a rough kiss

"Live," she whispered before leaving the car to the woods where she went to hunt.

That was the last time I saw her. She took off to find her mate, and she left me to find mine.

Ever since, my life turned sick again. My dad turned worried about me again. And I knew that I was hurting everyone with my pain.

Another sick morning. I sat up in that so tiny bed, ran a hand through my hair that needed a haircut, yawned and rubbed my face. I didn't feel any movements outside, weird, my dad always wakes up before me.

"Dad?" I called

Silence

"Daad?"

Another silence.

I got up and scanned the house but there was no one, his bedroom's door was closed. I freaked out. I opened the door and found him sleeping on his bed, but the problem was, he wasn't breathing.

"Dad!" I yelled rushing over to him, dropping on my knees infront of him and getting a hold of his cold hand in both of mine.

"Dad wake up," I whispered

"Dad please, you're the reason I'm alive. Please don't go. Don't leave me alone, you're the reason I'm still human, please dad wake up," I whimpered and put my forehead on my hand that was holding his.

"Please dad."

It took me few minutes until I got myself together before calling Emily. God how I wished I had an imprint to comfort me.

"Hi Jake," she said

"H..i E..m," I hiccuped

"Jake? What's wrong?"

"M-my d-dad, h-he p-pas-ssed a-way," I said breathless

"Oh my god Jake! I'm so sorry! Sam and I'll be right there. Hold on," she said before hanging up.

I sat on the bed beside my dad and covered my face with my hands and waited

Sure, they were here in a matter of minutes. We set up everything and called the rest of the pack, informing them.

My phone rang, it was Bella.

"Hi Bells," I said

"Hi Jake," she said pity in her tone, yeah right, the pixie aunt. She could've told me, I would've saved him.

"Renesmee is here," she informed

"So?"

"I thought that if you saw her it might help," she said simply

"Well it won't, do me a favor and don't tell her," I said kind of meanly

"Why?"

"Because she's a spoiled bratty bitch and I know how she will react," I responded. Everyone looked at me shocked

"Jake man, she's your imprint," Embry said

"Go to hell with imprinting, like it does anything. You know what? It is just like I thought, it's a stupid voodoo that control us and makes us think that we're happy but we're not. And what's worse is that once you imprinted, your genes force you to be with her and force you to be heartbroken when you are dumped. I fucking hate imprinting! I hate everything!" I threw the phone on the floor, hearing it shatter before running out of the house, phasing mid-jump and running away.

I had to comeback for the funeral.

The funeral was heartbreaking, Charlie had Sue, Sam had Emily, Paul had Rachel, Quill had Claire, Seth had Leah-both with Charile and Sue, Embry had that blonde girl he imprinted on, Jared had Kim. In general, everyone was leaning on someone, and I have no one to lean on no more. I have no dad, my sisters are minding their families and my friends are minding their imprints.

I rested my shoulder on the tree beside me, leaning my head against it, as I stared down at the ground.

Everybody left me alone, standing beside that tree.

I sat on the grassy ground and covered my face and covered my face, I held on for everything that gave me a reason to be human, but now, the last reason, is gone.

"Why did you leave me dad?" I mumbled to myself.

It took me an hour or two till I got myself together and went to my car. As I was driving towards home, I passed a drinks shop. I stopped the car and stared at the store. Shall I drink? I never drank in my life, and I didn't want to. I heard it helps people forget. I reached for my pocket to grab some money to get some drinks, but I shook my head and put my wallet back.

No, I don't want to.

I turned the engine back on and continued driving back home.

The house was silent, lifeless without dad around it. His scent was all over the place. I entered his room where his scent was the most concentrated and looked around his things, looking at them and remembering a memory of each.

I spent weeks, no months, sulking around, not eating well, phasing, spending my time as a wolf coming home for an hour or two. Nobody bothered to call me or to ask me if I was okay and I didn't want anyone to.

Walking back to the small red house, I fetched my keys in my pockets, when I looked up, Sam and the rest of the pack were standing on the porch.

"Enough is enough Jacob," he said in his rough voice

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Jake, look at you," Leah mumbled walking over to me and putting her hands on my shoulders, rubbing my jawline with her thumbs. Sam's eyes flashed with jealousy. Asshole.

I looked away from her.

"Jake, I'm sure Billy didn't want you to be like this," Seth told me. I didn't answer.

"Guys just leave me alone. I'm too tired," I said putting my hands on Leah's wrists dropping them from my face and shoulders and passing by her and the rest of the pack unlocking the door. Sam put his hand on my shoulder

"I said leave me alone!" I yelled pushing his hand off me.

"Jacob..." Someone tried to say something but I entered the house, shut the door and locked it.

I almost broke every single piece of furniture in the house, in the end I was panting. My life was not worth it. Everything is not worth it. I think if I grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and committed suicide, I wouldn't die my fucked up werewolf genes wouldn't let me. I fucking hate everything.

A rush of hope ran through my veins, a rush came out of nowhere.

I ran out of feelings, I ran out of every single feeling atom in my being. If I had to stay alive, I just have to be a robot. No feelings, nothing.

I'm not going to kill myself for a bitch, and yes I'm calling my imprint a bitch. She can fuck off with that husband of hers. And her mother whore is not any better, let them all go to hell. I'm not going to loose my life to them.

And I promised myself, that tomorrow, will be a good day, I will make sure of that.

I got up from the floor, grabbed a fistful of pills that my dad used to take to help him sleep, shoved them down my throat with a half broken cup of water and went to my room laying down on the bed.


	9. Alex

I woke up early, my head was pounding on me from the pills that I drank. I took a steamy hot shower to calm my headache and made breakfast, a large one and ate all of it. As I was eating, I looked around the house and everything was wrecked or not in its place, I sighed and ran a hand through my damp hair. Breaking things kind of helped me get of fucked up negative energy, but I'm going to pay for the shit that I broke.

I started fixing what I broke yesterday and putting everything in its place. I got new paint to paint the house than that old red. And since I was calm and my head was free of thoughts, I finished painting the exterior of the house alone, by myself. I packed all of my dad's things, Jennifer's things that she didn't take them with her and hid them away in addition to all the photo albums that I had. The house was so dull without all the pictures that was around it, my life was already dull, so why not? I set up my dad's room for myself and tided my old room and my sisters' rooms as 'guest bedrooms.' I repaired everything that needed repairing around the house. All what was left to fix in this house, was to re-paint the interior. I cooked myself a large amount of dinner, a dinner for three and also ate all of it. It had been a while since I ate well.

I did as I promised myself, I made my day a good day.

In a matter of three days, I turned my house into a more modern house by all the painting and repairing that I did. I even sprayed my car black instead of red.

Today, I'm going for job hunting. A job keeps me busy.

It took me a while but eventually I found a job at a garage and it pays me nineteen dollars per hour. I have work from nine to five, which means I would make one hundred and fifty two dollars a day. I made a jar to save money from my salary to join college. After all, I didn't just study four years of high school for nothing. I was phasing every other day, so I won't age. I have forever, and I want to live forever as I want.

The alarm shitty noise woke me up. I hit it shut and sat up in bed. I've been going to work for two months now, and I never felt more better than I am right now, ever since the wedding. I felt like when I decided that everything is not worth it, the whole world lit up in my face. And I knew that I didn't need imprinting or any other magic or love itself to be happy, I'm happy as I am. My wolf genes keep trying to pull me down into that deep, deep dark shitty hole that I struggled to get out from, but I'm resisting, my fucked up genes will not bring me down.

I ate breakfast and drove to work. I couldn't help but know that my life was boring, same routine over and over, but I was fine with boring. It is better than not having a life at all.

The sweet secretary, named Alex, I think, smiled welcomingly. I nodded and smiled back politely.

As I wanted to go to the workplace, she called me.

"Mr. Black?" She asked

"Yes?" I replied

"Mr. Gotham wants to see you," she said

"Sure, sure." I nodded and walked towards my boss office.

"Mr. Black, always on time," he said smiling and shaking my hand

"I've never had a mechanic as good as you are Black," he said leaning against his desk

"I think I should give you a promotion," he added. I think my whole body brightened up

"You'll be getting thirty dollars instead of nineteen." He explained more about my new promotion job and about the salary. Da fuck? Eleven fucking dollars raise. I'm the luckiest son of a bitch on Earth.

"A promotion isn't it?" Alex asked

"Yeah." I nodded grinning

"Wanna celebrate? We can go drink," she said

"Um..I don't drink. But dinner will be fine." I smiled politely

"Okay then dinner at eight! I will pick you up," she said excitedly while blushing

"Deal." I grinned

Time flew by at work. I went home, I ate some snacks since I'm going to have dinner with Alex. I mopped the house and cleaned it until seven thirty. I got dressed with a white button shirt tucked in black pants, I rolled my sleeves and ran a hand through my hair, some perfume and done.

I thought it would be nice to get her something, isn't that what guys do?

A horn sounded at exactly eight. I grabbed a bouquet of flowers that I bought for her and left the house, locking it.

She got out of the car and I was surprised to see her stunningly beautiful. She had a white chiffon top with a black claf length skirt, with a slit from behind showing her left calf till the back of her knee with black heels.

"We match!" I said stupidly grinning. She giggled. I handed her the bouquet of flowers and she smelled it, closing her eyes and smiling lightly.

"They are so pretty, thank you." She pecked my cheek and put them in the backseat of her car

"Come on, we don't want to be late," she said throwing a lock of mahogany waves away from her shoulder, exposing her long neck.

She drove towards Port Angeles towards a resturant that I think it opened recently, when I was sulking.

I pulled the chair for her and sat across from her

"Um...I know it must be the wrong time to say so. But I kind of...have issues with dating." I got straight to the point because I didn't want to go further with her and then break her heart

"Rough experience?" She said softly

"Two rough experiences," I said sighing

"What happened to them?"

"The first got married and had a child. The second also got married, not too far ago, she's pregnant now," I told her handing her a menu to choose a dish. Yes, I recived the news of Renesmee's pregnancy, it is much like Bella's but without the baby killing the mother, Renesmee's body is strong enough to handle the 'thing.'

"I'm sorry," she whispered

"It's fine, I mean, we weren't meant to be with each other," I told her. With those months that I healed myself with, I realized that everything might be wrong, even imprinting, I mean in common sense, what creature will mate with his half enemy?

"I was married," she whispered looking away

"We married right after high school. He kind of got me pregnant. During my sixth month of pregnancy, my baby died, and he dumped me. He said that he stayed with me for his baby, and he doesn't want me," she ended looking at me with tears glistening in her eyes

"We got divorced. I sulked for months, but then I realized he's not worth it. I'm working now to make money for college," she added with a smile.

"I'm saving for college too." I smiled back.

We really enjoyed dinner together, we spent hours talking and having fun without even noticing time. It was midnight when we realized where time took us.

"-and then.."

"Wow it's midnight!" She interrupted

"Jeez, time flew," I told her looking at my watch

"I shall go home," she said

"Okay then."

I called the waiter and payed for what we ate.

Somehow, we ended in my place, watching TV till the morning. I think both of us fell asleep on the old couch that I fixed and sewed so it looked new.

Nothing interrupted our peaceful morning since it was Saturday.

She was kind of embarrassed when she woke up, it was cute. I made her some qibreakfast then she said that she needed to finish up things at her home, leaving after kissing my cheek.


	10. A Broken Renesmee

**Thank you you guys so much for your reviews! Tell me what do you guys think of thi chapter and tell me what you'd have done if you were Jacob?**

 **love you all! P.S: my midterms are on Thursday wish me luck**

* * *

I was still working on my house. After painting each room and repainting the doors making them look newer and repairing everything inside the house, I'm working on the exterior of the house. Now, I'm doing some editions at the garden around my house. I built a fence surrounding my house, and fixing the backyard.

I planted two rows of flowers beside the back door, each row on one side. I planted some flower bushes here and there around the backyard. I even did an artificial pond in the backyard, also surrounding it by flowers. The house definitely looked more modern, more cheerful, and more alive. I painted my garage beside the house with the same colour of the house. I organized the tools that I have, and fixed the broken shelves inside it. I was planning to rebuild a new car from scratch.

In the end of this day, the house looked fantastic. I'm planning to also make an artificial waterfall with the pond. I sat on the small table and chair that I left on the back porch and stared at the now beautiful backyard. Man! This house took a lot of work and repairing. It was so fucked up. I heard some wheels pull up on the road, I walked towards the gate of the fence and unlocked it

"Wow! What did you do to this place?" Emily said her eyes wide

"I fixed it up," I told her

"Man! You should be an interior designer or some engineer, this is so damn cool!" Seth exclaimed

"I'm officially a fan of your work," Leah said her eyes wide and filled with wonder and astonishment. The whole pack and imprints commented on my work, and they were even more shocked when the saw the interior of the house, the garage and the backyard.

They spent the night with me, we ate food, chatted and had fun, it was like a bonfire, without a fire, held at my house, in the backyard that everyone loved. Life was getting better and better by each passing day.

When Renesmee gave birth, another storm arose.

Her husband kidnapped her daughter, and ran away. Yup, that son of a bitch did that to the imprint bitch. The Cullens literally begged me to come and save their daughter. I took the chance to see my imprint, to see how will my wolf react after I literally stopped thinking about it and in fact, I felt like if I was just seeing a normal girl that I used to love.

I've never seen her this miserable before.

"He just left, no sign, no trail nothing!" She yelled drinking half of her cup in one sip

"I hate his shield, no one can track him. He left and took my baby away!" She kept yelling taking a deep breathe of her cigarette. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her face had make up smeared all over it. Her hair was a tangled mess. The heel of her palm was on her forehead, the cigarette in her hand while the cup in her other. She started sobbing again

"I hate him," she whispered,"I hate that he just left and took my baby away," she said still whispiring as tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. She finished the other half of the cup before filling it again. Taking another deep breathe from her cigarette and returning back to her old position.

"Renesmee, stop. Don't hurt yourself, he might come back you don't know," I said

"My husband took my daughter away, he took off and took my life with him," she whispered

Her breathes suddenly turned harsh, she screamed out in pain. Carlisle was infront of her in a second carrying her and taking her upstairs.

Hours later, he came out. He explained some shit that I didn't understand.

"Can I see her?" I asked

"Of course," he said. I entered and saw my imprint on the white hospital bed, wearing the blue gown of the hospital, a blanket up to under her chest. Her eyes close. Her hand connected with an IV bag, the medicine dripping making a

Drop, drop noise slowly. The other hand was rested on the blanket's hem under her chest.

Her finger was clipped with a clip that was connected to the monitor. Beep beep beep, her heart was beating with the same familiar humming bird tune. Her face was white like an angel. Her lips were red, her bronze lashes were brushing her blushed cheeks. A nasal cannula at her nose. She looked healthy, she looked sleeping. Her sight like this, moved something inside me, moved the feelings that I buried deep, deep down.

I sat down beside her and took her hand between mine. She felt warm, just like she used to.

I just stayed next to her until she woke up. Her lids slowly fluttered open to take in the light. Her fingers twitched in my hands as she stretched and flexed them.

"Ja-co-b?" She croaked out

"Shhhhhh, I'm here," I whispered taking the cup of a water from beside me with a straw and putting it next to her mouth. She sipped from it slowly, her body relaxed when she took in the water.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked softly. As if her memory suddenly came back, tears filled her brown eyes and her brows furrowed.

"My daughter Jacob," she whispered. I brought my chair closer to the head of the bed and hugged her to my chest as she sobbed silently against it whispering her daughter's name.

"It's okay, it will be fine," I whispered comforting words for her until she calmed down enough. I put her back in her bed

"Jacob?" she called softly

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay with me," she croaked out as a sob came out

"Please Jacob, stay with me. Don't leave," she whispered

"I'm not going anywhere," I said

"I need you Jacob," she whispered me putting her hand in mine that I had it palm up on my knee,"help me," she kept whispiring her lids dropping as tears ran down her cheek.

"I promise I will stay right here," I said.

"Lay with me," she said softly, scooting to the side. I layed beside her as she cuddled close to me. I fixed the nasal cannula on her ears as she hid her head in my side, her hand on my ribs.

"I want my daughter back," she whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks. I raised the nasal cannula away and brushed away her tears

"You will get her back, somehow," I told her placing the cannula back on her nose.

She cuddled closer to me and buried her face in my chest and started crying again.

"I only held her to my chest once," she hiccuped,"and saw her face once. I only smelled her scent once. She is my daughter Jacob, I want her back," she whispered.

"Don't cry Nessie. Don't cry," I mumbled hugging her close to my body.

"Hold my hand," she said softly. Confusingly, I took her hand in mine and the images and feelings began. The images of her daughter when she held her and her smell the feeling she felt when she carried her to her chest. I rocked her back and forth her hand still having a tight hold on mine. A few minutes later, her hold loosened, her breathes evened and so the beeps from the monitor. Her heart rate was speeding up and I panicked.

"Nessie, wake up," I said shaking her softly. It kept speeding up which caused me to panic more.

"Nessie wake up!" I shook her again. When she didn't, I took the cup of water beside me, it was almost empty and threw it at her face. She woke up with a gasp sitting up instantly. She hugged her knees to her chest and started crying.


	11. Taking Care

_She hugged her knees to her chest and started crying._

"It hurts so bad," she whispered sobbing. I sat up and hugged her to my chest

"It's okay," I said softly stroking her hair

"Take the pain away," she hiccuped

"Tell grandpa to give me morphine," she whispered against my chest

"Tell him to keep giving it to me. I don't want to wake up," she added her body shaking in my arms.

"They went hunting," I told her stroking her hair

"I shouldn't have married him," she said in a shaky tone

"I should've known him better. Mom and aunt Rose insisted that I marry too soon. I don't even know why, do you know why my Jacob?" She whispered looking up at me with her teary brown eyes,"don't lie to me." She rubbed her cheek against my shirt as she looked back down.

"Please tell me," she said again, new tears forming in her eyes.

"They didn't want you to hesitate, I guess they saw how happy you were and they didn't want you to let your happiness away," I lied.

"This is not the reason, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said rubbing her cheek against my shirt again.

"Why are you sticking here?" She whispered a minute later

"I'm not sticking, I'm just visiting," I said

"Not just now, ever since I was born you were always there, why?"

"I don't know," I lied again

"Do you love me?" She asked and my heart almost stopped. I remembered that Jennie told me to tell her when she asks she told me not to lie to her. But fuck this shit, I don't need her in my life. I'm living just fine without her

"I love you, but not that way," I whispered my eyes shut

"Don't lie my Jacob. Why do you love me?"

The phone ringing saved me from answering the question

"Hello?" I said

"Jacob, I want you to take care of Renesmee. We are all going to look for her husband and her daughter, we don't know when we will be coming back. Please take care of her, I'm trusting you. Don't you ever hurt her," Bella was saying

"Bella, you are not making any sense," I said

"Please Jacob, I'm begging you to take care of her. I have to go," she said and then hanged up.

Renesmee's tiny frame started shaking with sobs again

"My family dumped me." She sobbed

"No, don't you ever say that. They are looking for your daughter," I told her brushing hair away from her face and wiping her tears.

"No Jacob," she whispered still crying. So I did what I know she would want me to do. I wrapped my arms around her small body and held her to my chest as she cried until she fell asleep.

That is how we spent the rest of the day, she would wake up, cry and then fall back asleep on my chest. I didn't sleep all night just to look after her and force feed her because I promised Bella that I will take care of her. All the names and all the hate I called them in my head suddenly vanished due to the feelings that came back up when I saw her that miserable.

At the morning, she shifted a little besides me before whispiring my name

"I'm here, I'm here." I stroked her curls.

"Water," she croaked out. I took the cup of water besides me and put the straw at her mouth.

She drank half of the cup in one sip.

"It's annoying," she whispered her eyes close

"What is annoying?" I asked

She placed her palm on the IV connectend to her hand.

"Tell grandpa to remove it," she whispered but then her brows furrowed and a tear rolled down from her closed eyes. I wiped the tear and hugged her closer to my side.

"Please Jacob, remove it," she whispered against my side.

"Okay," I told her softly. I took few medical courses before so I learned how to remove it. I removed it and placed a kiss on her wound that healed in matter of seconds while still laying down besides her and put it away. I kept her warm hand held in mine stroking the back of it with my thumb

"Thank you," she whispered

"It's okay." I kissed her head.

"Do you want to eat?" I asked her softly

"No," she whispered

"Nessie, you have to eat or we will have to put the IV back. Your body needs nutrition," I told her

"I don't want to. I want to die," she hiccuped before crying

"You can't die, your daughter needs you." I wiped her tears and kissed her head

"You don't know what happened to your husband. He needs you too, you are a mother and a wife. You can't just let everything go," I said

Even if she got better, she would want to live with the family that she made. And I'm not part of it. But you know what, I got over it once, I can go over it again and again and again

"He might be forced to do something, he needs you Renesmee," I whispered. She shifted again and tried to sit up

"What's wrong?" I asked gently

"I need to go to the bathroom," she whispered. I got up from the bed and helped her up, keeping my hand tangled with her until she reached the bathroom

"If you need anything tell me, okay?" I asked stroking her curls lightly. She nodded and smiled weakly.


	12. Moving On

For five months, I looked after Renesmee, until her family came back with...him. So that how it ended, her husband came back to her, her daughter came back to her. They are now one happy family. I knew since the beginning that I'm not and will never be part of my imprint's life. She is happy like this, and who am I to ruin her happiness? That was what she always dreamed of being, a mother, and a wife to that certain vampire. I wasn't part of her future. She is happy.

"Oh look Jacob! Doesn't she look like me?" She asked me happily holding her daughter in her arms

"Yea, I'm glad that you got your family back," I told her smiling lightly. She smiled back and reached up, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for always being there for me," she told me. Carrying her daughter in an upright position, she smiled when her daughter eagerly reached out for me. I just smiled at her

"I have to go home right now. I will see you sometime later," I told her placing a kiss on her head. A goodbye kiss. No one will ever know the pain that I'm feeling, the pain of seeing your imprint with someone else, the pain of letting go your imprint to the family that she made with someone else.

I pulled back and smiled, before turning around to walk away. The wolf inside me whimpered, wanting his imprint back. I thought about staying a wolf, I don't have a father to look after anymore. Both of my sisters are happily married and have someone that looks after them. I don't need to come back anymore. I can finally stay a wolf forever. I was strong, I made myself strong, but with these few months that I looked after Ness in, dragged me back down into that fucked up shitty deep hole, and I'm not sure if I can leave it again.

A cry from the heart sounded as I turned away. I turned back to see who it was. It was Renesmee's daughter, crying and reaching out for me. I turned back and kept walking. And the cries got louder, She wants me, I've recognized that cry so many times from when Renesmee was a baby and I had to leave for work or school.

"Jake don't go," Bella said reaching out placing her cold, pale hands on my arm.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't. I have work," I told her

' _I'm strong enough, five months are nothing to drag me down_ '

I kept thinking over and over

"Please Jake, don't leave." Her golden eyes pleaded me.

"I can't." I snatched my arm away from her hold

"Please Jake," she whispered.

"What do you want from me? As far as I remember that my prescence is annoying. And nobody needs me anymore. Renesmee is married, you are married. You are one big happy family. I'm not and will never be a part of it," I told her angrily.

Elaine kept struggling in Renesmee's arms until she let her go.

She ran unstably to me and hugged my leg crying to it. I couldn't help but lean down and carry her off the floor.

No baby ever snuggled this close to me maybe except Renesmee. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder as she hiccuped.

"Jacob, sweetheart, you are welcome to stay with us. I know that you have painful memories back home. I would love to have you stay with us," Esme said

"Stinking," Rosalie muttered.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded her

Elaine looked up at me with heart melting, tear filled, hazel eyes. She was pleading me not to go away.

I leaned down and put her on her feet, she clinged to the collar of my shirt with her tiny hands and started crying. I decided to talk to her.

"Umm listen, I can't stay here. I will go home, and you can visit me with your family okay?" I said dumbly. She let go of my shirt and looked up at me with teary eyes

"Okay," she whispered. For a five months old and three years old look alike, she can talk well.

"Good, I will see you sometime later. Bye." I kissed her head and stood up before walking away

"Mommy take me to Jake everyday okay?" I heard her say

"Sweetheart, we can't go everyday. He lives far away. But we will visit every few months," Ness reassured her daughter

"Jake, just don't think about phasing and going away. Okay?" Bella said softly

"Sure, sure." I smiled lightly before leaving. Like I was going to ruin my life for them. I'm strong enough, and I can make it. And I made it back home, to the home I repaired and to the job that I love. My routine returned as it was, like those five months never affected me. I was proud of myself. I got more and more promotions, I made more money, and I started working on my new car. I made the artificial waterfall and now every single part of the house, inside and out was perfect.

Alex and I became best-best-bestfriends. We understood each other very well and both of us didn't want each other romantically. We work on my new car together, we work on fixing my backyard together, we do everything together. She was the bestest friend I've ever had.

"Happy birthday cutiepie!" I told her this morning.

"Awe you remembered! How cute!" She said sarcastically and then bursted into giggles. I laughed with her

"We are so celebrating tonight, you pay!" I told her

"It's my birthday! Don't I get free dinner?" She whined pouting

"It's enough I'm paying for gas to go to your birthday!" I laughed

"I have an idea! We can hold it at your place near the pond an the waterfall. Like this you won't pay for gas and I won't pay for dinner!" She giggled excitedly

"Deal!" I high five her and we did our bestfriend's secret handshake.


	13. Alex's Birthday

At home, I decorated the backyard and baked a cake. Yes, Jacob Black became a good cook. I baked a cake and covered it with chocolate and vanilla icing and wrote on it 'Happy Birthday Alex!'

I cooked some desserts, actually, a lot of desserts, almost every dessert I know. Both of us eat a lot. I made some burgers, our favorite food, for dinner.

I set the table outside the house and turned on music and let the artificial waterfall to start working. It was nice. She came only few minutes later, wearing jeans and a shirt, typical Alex.

"Oh my god Jacob! This is so nice! Thank you!" She exclaimed all awed.

We ate, took pictures, played games, watched TV, listened to music, made fun of each other. We enjoyed her birthday to the max. At the end of the night, all the food was done.

"Wow! We look like we have been starving for years!" She said staring at all the empty dishes

"Whatever!" I laughed and she giggled

The door bell rang

"Gimme a sec," I told her walking towards the door, unlocking it and opening it. The Cullens were there. Wow!

"Um what are you guys doing here?" Okay that was rude

"I'm sorry," I apologized

"Hi Jake." Bella reached forward and hugged me.

"Shielding?" I asked, she nodded. Okay so despite me calling her a mother whore an her daughter a bitch, they were still fake nice. Bughh! I hate fake people

"Hi Jacob!" Renesmee sung hugging me. Her daughter who looks like an eleven year old grinned up at me. Whoa! She really remembered me

"We came here under Elaine's order," Renesmee said

"Hi Jake," Elaine said sweetly

"Hi," I said awkwardly

"Who's is it Jake?" Alex came behind me, putting her hand on my shoulder, her eyes widened when she saw the Cullens

"Alex, this is Bella, Renesmee, Elaine, Esme, Rosalie and Alice." I pointed to each female

"This is Edward, Jasper, Waytt, Carlisle and Emmett." I pointed to each male

"Guys this is Alex," I said wrapping an arm across her shoulders. Renesmee's features got fucked up and she glared at Alex, jealousy flashing in her eyes. Fuck her.

"Waytt is Renesmee's husband and Elaine is their adopted daughter." I emphasized the word husband and daughter to remind her that she's married and she has a child and that she shouldn't get jealous. I introduced each couple to Alex whom I refused to introduce what she's to me. We are bestfriends, she know how to go with it with me. When I lie, she continue the lie.

"What is she doing here at midnight?" Renesmee asked

"We are celebrating her birthday," I said back, looking down at Alex, whom I still have my arm around her shoulders. She tangled her hand in mine and looked up at me

"Right Alex?"

"Right babe." She giggled dirtly, damn she's such a good actress

"Come in guys."

I invited them to the backyard, that Esme instantly fell in love with

"Oh Jacob it's amazing!" She awed

"Alex and I worked on it together." I grinned rubbing Alex's shoulder, she smiled an adoring smile up at me. I grinned back down at her and winked her. That must've turned someone jealousy to a higher level, I heard a growl rumble in Renesmee's throat.

"Rough night, huh?" Emmett joked punching his fist against his palm looking at the broken chairs and table. We kind of broke them while playing

"Yea." Alex giggled a sexy dirty giggle

"Whore," Renesmee mumbled

"Excuse me?" I told her

"I said whore! Got a problem?" She growled. That kind of got me mad. Alex grinned sexily and ran her hand down my chest to my lower abdomen sensually. I think everyone was staring wide eyed at our open physical affection

"Relax Jakey, Eventhough you are sexy when you are mad, I only love making you mad, you know how much I like it when you are mad," she said in a slutry tone winking at me with her sexy grin still on, her hands rubbing all over my body

"And I'm his whore, got a problem?" She told Renesmee. That shut Renesmee up.

I sat down on a chair and she threw herself on my lap, an arm around my neck, I put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. When Renesmee looked at us with a raised eyebrow, Alex threw a lock of hair behind her shoulder and grinded her butt against me. Rosalie was covering Elaine's eyes and staring at us with her mouth wide open

"Damn dog! You know how to pick," Emmett said his jaw slightly dropped. Alex giggled dirtly and winked down at me. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella had shock written all over their faces with their jaws slightly dropped. Waytt was eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"Let's go," Renesmee said glaring at Alex then at her husband

"Right this way," Alex said getting off my lap, but not before rubbing her butt across me while getting up. She walked towards the back door and opened it leading them to the front door, adding a swing to her butt.

After they left, I counted the three miles in my head before bursting into laughter with Alex.

"Damn Al! That was such a good act! Did you see their faces?!" I laughed. She giggled and high fived me

"We should invite them tomorrow, I have a plan," she said smiling slyly

"We should!" I said excitedly. We spent the rest of the night watching movies and playing games before going to sleep.


	14. Not Part Of The Act

The next morning, I called the Cullens, inviting them over while Alex planned her evil plan.

She got some...those things that women wear on honeymoons and stocked my closet with them. She sprayed her perfume all over me and kind of made me break the bed's leg. She ruined and tore the bed sheets.

"Done!" She said after leaving the room. She had a beautiful black dress on just above her knees. It had a high chest so it didn't show any cleavage. It wasn't too tight to be slutry and wasn't too wide, it was perfect to show her natural curves. Her hair was done into curls hanging down to her shoulder, she had light make up on and finally a pair of black heels.

"You look..." I shook my head not knowing what to say

"Hot, sexy, beautiful, call me whatever you want." She giggled and I laughed.

We fixed up the house, and waited for them.

"Bella, you shielding?" I asked in a low tone so Alex won't hear me when they arrived. She nodded her head

"I trust you," I told her. She nodded again assuring me that her shield is up.

"Hi Renesmee." I nodded towards her smiling lightly. I felt small arms wrap around me. Alex telling me that the show is on the road.

"Hi Renesmee," she said wrapping her arms around one of my arms and smiling at her. She eyed Alex's appearance weirdly, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to set the table Jakey," she mumbled pressing her lips against the corner of my mouth and going towards the kitchen.

"Come in guys," I said.

I lead them to the backyard with the little Elaine with them. She looked twelve or thirteen.

"So...when's your birthday? I don't remember correctly," I asked Elaine trying to make a conversation

"It is on 20th of September, me, mom and grandma are all on the same month," she said smiling.

"So you are now one year old?" I asked

"Yes, I have six years to reach full maturity," she said her eyes brightening up at the fact.

"Great! I remember a Renesmee thinking that seven years are too long till she is mature. I told her try imagining it eighteen years," I told her chuckling

"How old are you?" She asked

"I'm twenty-six," I said

"Figures, you don't age right?" She nodded

"Nope, as long as I phase." I looked up at an approaching Alex she set a few dishes on the table and sat on my lap. I threw my arms around her waist

"You're dating her?" Rosalie asked

"Sort of," I said stroking her now curled hair

"It's either yes or no?" Renesmee said

"Yes, we are more serious," I said staring at Alex adoringly

"I'm going to the bathroom," Renesmee said walking to house. It took us two minutes to be exact until we heard her scream. Everyone rushed to the house and shock was written all over their features at the sight they saw in the bedroom the Alex and I faked. She had torn panties all over the place, those things that women wear on honeymoons, the ripped sheets, the broken bed. It looked like a rape dungeon.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see this!" Alex exclaimed shutting the door

"You know what you are such a whore!" Renesmee shrieked. Alex reached forward and smacked her across her cheek. Eventhough Alex was human, the slap marked on Renesmee's cheek

"Don't you dare call me a whore! Fuck you whatever the fuck your name is!" She yelled at her storming out of the house. I'm sure that wasn't part of the act. I rushed after her and found her curled to a ball at the end of the road, crying and rocking herself back and forth.

I ran to her and cradled her against my chest as she sobbed uncontralblly

"M-my h-hs-sband used to call me a whore af-fter my baby died," she sobbed hiccuping

"It's okay, you'll be fine baby, I promise. No one will hurt you," I whispered. She never forgot her pregnancy and her dead baby.

The Cullens saw us on the road they crossed the way to us. I glared up at Renesmee who looked down at her with a dirty look

"Whore," she mumbled. That was it, I stood up and smacked her a smack that similar to that of Alex, but much harsher since I was a supernatural creature. When her family wanted to approach me to hit me back, I jumped and phased mid-jump, growling at them and snapping my teeth at them. Renesmee was clutching her cheek and crying hardly. We glared at each other for a while before they left. Alex was freaked out, pressed against the tree.

I phased back to human, not caring if I was naked, and rushed back to Alex.

"W-what a-are y-you?" She mumbled, scared of me.

"Let me explain." I swiped her into my arms and took her back home

I explained everything to her from A to Z.

"That's a good go to sleep story." She giggled

"Welcome to my life," I said grinning

"So she's suppoused to be your soulmate but she picked a leech?" She asked

"Yes, exactly." I nodded

"They're staying here till Christmas, did you know that?" She said

"When did they say so?" I asked

"I don't remember what you were doing, but they said so." She said

"I want to sleep!" She whined a second later

"Let's go to bed," I told her

"Do you seriously want us to sleep on that bed?" She grinned slyly

"Why not?" I grinned back.

We tided up the room before going to sleep.

We went to work next morning and she came back home with me. We played video games, cooked food together, played board games before sleeping again. I, once also took her for a run in the forest, she sat on my back in my wolf form and we ran through the woods together.

She was the bestest friend. We kept up this routine until Christmas. The Cullens invited us to their Christmas party so we decided to go.

We were both wearing matching navy colored sweaters, that had a white pattern across the chest. Hers was more like a dress that reached her mid-thighs, she wore under it a pair of black stockings that were like see-through or something, and put on black high heeled boots that reached just under her knees. She put over them a black peacoat that reached her knees too.

I wore black jeans under my sweater and a pair of black shoes.

She put on some makeup, perfume and we left to the vampires dungeon.

"What's that?" I asked her noting a ring on her finger

"I..found this on your vanity, I like it, it's pretty," she said looking at the ring

"That was my mother's," I told her, eyeing the ring and looking back at the street

"I'm sorry," she said taking off the ring

"No, it is alright. Apparently, no one is going to wear it." I chuckled. She put the ring in my pocket and smiled up at me

"Someone will. One day," she told me

"Umm...I really want to ask you something?" I said worriedly

"What?"

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" I sighed

"What do you mean?" She asked confusingly

"I mean...you don't like me...so I'm not hurting you?"

"No Jake, I don't like you...not that way. I still can't get over my husband and my baby," she mumbled

"I'm sorry about them. He doesn't deserve you," I told her rubbing her hand softly

"I'm sorry about those two girls. They don't deserve you," she said smiling lightly.

I parked my now black car on the roadside and got out the car, opening the door for her. I tangled my hand in hers, going to the porch and knocking on the door.


	15. A Bitch

I parked my now black car on the roadside and got out the car, opening the door for her. I tangled my hand in hers, going to the porch and knocking on the door.

"Hi darling," Esme said smiling

"Hey Esme," I said smiling back

"Hey...um...Mrs. Cullen," Alex stuttered not knowing what to call her

"Call me Esme sweetheart." She smiled a comforting smile at her. Alex nodded and blushed. We entered the house and I took off Alex's peacoat, hanging it on the coat hanger, hanging my jacket beside it.

"Oh Jacob! You and her look so cute in matching outfits!" Pixie clapped her hands.

"Thanks." I smiled politely

"Please, follow us to the backyard," Esme said leading us to the backdoor.

They had their 'cousins' over and the half breed that saved Renesmee's life back in time.

"Who's that?" Alex whispered nodding towards him. Here it goes! She likes him!

"That's Nahuel, he's like Renesmee," I told her

"Can...I...t-"

"Sure! Go ahead, I'm not your boyfriend," I mumbled the last part and pushing her towards him

"Jacob!" The familiar voice of Jennifer echoed before she bounced towards me, hugging me

"Oh hi Jennie! I missd you," I hugged her back. She pulled back, a wide grin on her face

"Jacob this is my mate, Andrew. Andrew this is my bestfriend slash inspiration Jacob," she introduced me to the shy vampire that was standing by her side, her hand tangled in his

"Hi," he said with a thick British accent

"Hi." I nodded smiling.

"So who's that girl that was with you?" She asked

"Oh that's my friend Alex. She's flirting over there with your brother," I said looking at Alex that was obviously crushing on her brother and vice versa.

"I've never seen that look on my brother's face." Jennifer giggled. Her mate hugged her to his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling down at her, while she smiled at him. It was so cute till disgusting level.

"I'm going to grab a coke," I said backing away and turning to where the drinks were put grabbing a coke and shugging it down. Taking a deep breathe after I finished

"I'm okay. I'm fine," I mumbled to myself, grabbing another one.

Yup, just like the old days. I sat on the bar and kept shugging down non-alcholic drinks. I haven't realized that I had taken the ring out and started playing with it and rolling it between my fingers, thinking about who's going to wear it for me.

"You are not going to marry her are you?" The bitch, Renesmee said.

"She's my bestfriend. Bestfriends don't get married," I told her not looking up at her, staring at my cup of coke

"Then why you and her were acting like that?"

"We were just having fun," I said rolling the ring in my hand

"What is this ring doing with you then?"

"She saw it in my vanity, she liked it and put it on. When she asked me from where did I get it, I told her it was my mother's so she gave it back," I told her filling a cup of alcohol-free punch and shugging it down.

"You are going to spend the night in the bathroom." She giggled the sweet giggle that I got used to from when she was young. It was much different than her laugh now. When I heard her giggle, I knew that the old side of her, the sweet side of her, was still here. And I promised to bring the old Nessie back out.

The night went well, Nahuel and Alex shared a kiss at the end of the night, they were meant together, she's going to be an immortal one day.

Renesmee and I actually talked a lot, and I can see the old Renesmee inside her. But there was something holding her back from coming out.

Elaine was having fun, her growth is still fast, so today she looked like a fifteen year old.

At the end of the night, Alex and I went back home, she fell asleep with a wide smile on her face, but I couldn't sleep, I was determined to know what was holding back the old Ness.

The next morning, Alex went to hang out with Nahuel, on a date. While I went to the cottage where Ness and her husband were staying.

As I was walking closer to the house, I can hear yelling and arguments

"I told you million times to stop doing that!" Renesmee was yelling

"It's not of your business!" Her husband yelled back

"I'm your wife how is that not my business?!" She screamed. Smack! I'm sure as hell that broke someone's jaw.

"I'm your husband, and you will respect me! Wether you like it or not!" He was yelling so I guess he slapped her

"Your tone with me will never be louder than a whisper," he growled. The scent of salt hit my nose and I knew that she was crying

"I hate you, I shouldn't have married you," she whispered. Another loud smack, again. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't move from my place.

"Well too late, you already did." he growled again.

"I'd rather be a whore than being yours," she growled back. A second later, I heard Renesmee's pleas for him not to hit her

"No, no. Please don't hit me," she pleaded,"please don't. I would do whatever you want, please don't hit me," she continued begging.

Smack! Louder than that of the slaps, what was he hitting her with? A scream of pain echoed in my ears

"You'd rather be a whore huh?" He said sarcastically before another loud smack and another scream of agony. That moved me, I broke into the house and phased while jumping in the air, landing on him.

I snapped my jaws in his face and growled.

At the same time, Seth entered my mind.

'Seth, call Edward now!' I ordered and he instantly complied. Renesmee was curled to a small ball at the corner of the room, crying.

It didn't take too long, both me and Renesmee's husband struggled and fought until Edward and the rest of the Cullens came over. I let Jasper and Emmett take care of him, while I phased back, changed my clothes and went to Renesmee. Purple- blue welts were all over her body, both of her cheeks were bruised.

I carried her shaky body in my arms and sat her on the couch before getting a bag of ice to soothe her pain. I wrapped the bag of ice with my shirt and started with bruises on her arms. I applied some antiseptic to the places that were bleeding before putting more ice.

"Why aren't you healing fast?" I asked her softly

"He wasn't letting me hunt," she hiccuped.

I repeated the process all over her wounds and bruises.

"I'm going to hunt for you, okay? Give me five minutes," I told her. When she nodded, I left.

I hunted three elks for her and drained them in cups, handing them to her one after the other and she drank them all. They instantly made an effect, because her wounds sealed themselves instantly.

Her tangled hair must have annoyed her, because she kept tugging at it and pushing it away from her tear-streaked face, so I took a hair brush and brushed it back, braiding it a fast braid.

"Where's Elaine?" She whispered hiccuping.

"I don't know, let me call her," I said reaching out for my phone. As soon as I put my hand on it, it started ringing. It was Seth.

"Hi Seth, how are you man?" I asked

"Jake! I imprinted! I know wrong time," he said excitedly

"Really?! On who?" I asked

"She is Elaine, Renesmee's daughter," he whispered.

"I'm glad. You really deserve someone Seth,"I said

"Look...I have to go now. I will call you later and you can tell me everything," I added not giving him time, I instantly hung up.

"So Seth imprinted on my daughter?" Renesmee whispered from beside me

"Appearntly," I replied running a hand through my hair. Imprinting is still a 'sensitive' subject for me.

"Can you explain imprinting again for me? Love at first sight?" She asked. I leaned forward, and rested my elbow on my knee, putting my temple

on my palm, my elbow on my knee and I stared at her

"It's not like love at first sight," I whispered,"it's like...gravity moves. It's not the earth holding you anymore, she does. You become whatever she needs, a friend, a brother, a protecter, anything...you feel like all the ties with people are nothing...compared to the steel cable connecting you to her..." I trailed off. Closing my eyes tight, and shaking my head lightly.

"What happened to her after she got married?" She asked

"She had a baby, a girl," I told her

"I wish she knew how much I love her," I whispered honestly

"I'm sorry," she told me softly

"I don't need anyone's pity. She made her choice, she loves him, not me. It will never be me. And the problem is, I can't get over her. I can't make a girl live a lie with me thinking that I love her while I'm all the way loving someone else, thinking that she is someone else," I said

"Ruin her marriage," she suggested, the most stupidest thing on earth

"She loves him, and he loves her and the biggest prove is their daughter. The result of their love. I can't be a home wrecker," I told her

"But Jake you are hurting," she whispered

"Who cares anyways?" I said getting up

"Jake don't go," she said as I headed towards the door

"Ness..."

"Take me to meet her." She stood up and crossed her arms across her stomach

"No. I don't even know where she lives," I lied

"Don't lie Jacob. Take me to meet here," she insisted

"You want to meet her?" I asked

"Yes."

I reached forward, grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the full length mirror.

"Here. Renesmee meet my imprint, my imprint meet Renesmee."

She stood infront of the mirror, her eyes wide in shock, her mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

"Jake.."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked looking at me

"Because of your over-protective parents that is a one. And number two because you didn't develop any feelings for me," I said honestly,"they told me that if you developed feelings then I can tell you. But you didn't." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Since when do you listen to anybody?" She asked

"It's not about your parents. It's about you, you didn't love me," I said,"it's not even worth arguing over," I ended turning around to leave. She grabbed my arm pulled me back to her and sat me back on the couch

"Explain," She said

"We can't be together anyways," I said

"Why Jake?" She mumbled

"Because...I learned that..." How do you call your imprint a bitch and fake? Like that

"You are fake. You were never nice to me, you always pretended," I started

"And you are...a bitch." I sighed,

She gasped

"What the fuck?" She asked her eyes wide

"Yes. Don't you remember your attitude with Jennie, my dad, my friends, and Alex. Wasn't it bitchy?" I asked. She stayed silent

One point for me, zero for her

"I was jealous. Because...because you are mine," she said like a child, crossing her arms over her chest and shrugging

"If I'm yours, shouldn't you be mine too?" I asked her. She stayed silent again. Two points for me, zero for her.

"Jennie killed her mother and she was a whore because she was practically undressing you with her eyes," she said exactly two minutes later, changing the subject

"Like you didn't kill mother, and you were always undressing Waytt with your eyes. I've, no, we've seen that a lot," I said referring to her family.

Silence

Three points for me, zero for her.

"Alex practically was giving you a full clothed lap dance. She is a whore, like you've picked her up from a strip club," she said

"She's my bestfriend, there's nothing going on between me and her. And remember when Tanya came and she started flirting with Waytt? You did the exact same thing. And don't talk about her, you don't know what she has been through. I know what she went through and trust me, it was really bad shit," I told her.

Silence.

Four points for me, zero for her. I win.

"Okay fine, I'm a bitch!" She admitted raising her hands

"Okay so I want to ask you, does he usually...you know, beat you?" I asked

"No...it's the first time. That's why I was very angry. He never hit me. We fought because, he's cheating," she mumbled

"We'll talk about this later," I said as I heard the familiar footsteps of Elaine.


	16. Desire

**I'm sorry you guys about the late update, but I just finished my mid-terms so yeah! Did you guys watch Run The Tide? It's freaking amazing and heartbreaking. I'm so proud of Taylor he's bae!**

"Jake!" She giggled and ran towards me

"Why didn't you tell me that you had that cool friend named Seth?!" She said excitedly

"I assume that you met him?" I joked

"He's so handsome and so cool and so funny and..." She kept blabbering about him

"Okay, okay. I assume that you like him?" I said. She nodded while blushing and smiling shyly

"But the most important thing is that dad to never know about this thing, he would kill me." She pleaded Renesmee not to tell her husband

"Lainey, sweetie, you don't have to worry about him anymore okay?"

"Why? What happened?"

"We kind of went through a fight, and your grandpa and my uncles caught him..." She trailed off and her daughter nodded knowing what she meant

"So they took him away, I don't know where and I don't care," she added. Her daughter kind of brightened up and saddened at the same time. Who can blame her? He's her dad. No matter how bad he was.

"I gotta go, see you both later," I said getting up from the couch and leaving.

Man! I can't believe it, I told my imprint that she is my imprint. I told her that she was fake and a bitch without even blinking. All this pain helped me fight my wolf urges to do anything to be with her. I was so proud of myself.

Alex and Nahuel are getting closer by each passing day.

I, on the other hand, had been getting closer to Renesmee. She hanged out at my place everyday, I was giving her time to open up and bring the old Renesmee back. Alex still dropped off every once in a while, I can't blame her, she finally found love, and she finally forgot her ex-husband and her dead baby.

"Jake?" Ness called from the kitchen

"Yes?" I replied switching channels on TV

"Where's the onions?" She asked. I furrowed, what was she doing?

I got up and walked to the kitchen to find her soaked up in flour, looking innocently at me

"What are you doing?" I asked chuckling

"I...wanted to do some fried chicken," she said dusting off her pink shirt

"Let's get you cleaned up," I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the bathroom.

"I don't have any female clothes, so here." I handed her an old shirt and grey sweats from when I used to wear before I phased.

I left her in the bathroom and went to the kitchen to clean up the mess and continue cooking.

I finished cooking while she changed and set a movie on TV.

I put the fried chickens in a dish and walked to the living room, only to find Renesmee bent over the DVD, with that short shirt of mine on, with no pants. And yes, her black lacy underwear was flashed right into my face. I looked instantly down at the dish and coughed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled nervously

"Umm...it's alright." I kept my eyes on the dish and walked towards the couch putting the dish on the coffee table. We watched a movie The 40 Year Old Virgin.

"Oh Jake! This is so like you." She giggled a chicken leg in her hand next to her mouth

"What do you mean? I'm not forty and..." Okay the next part is a lie,"I'm not a virgin," I added chuckling. She chocked with a piece of chicken

"Whom did you sleep with? Was it Jennifer? Or Alex?" She asked

"Calm down! Neither of them, I'm a...virgin," I said chewing on my chicken and not even glancing at her. She looked at the fried chicken and furrowed

"My aunts are going to murder me if they saw me eating this or the way I'm eating. They've been keeping me on a strict diet like since forever! They don't even let me eat comfortably, always using the fork and knife and I shouldn't put food in my dish more than once. And you know my body, I get hungry too fast." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Aha! So that explains all the disgust she 'pretends' to show when I'm eating. After her one year birthday, she started to love human food, like humans do.

"I wasn't allowed to eat more than three meals a day, which means three dishes a day. Their vampirism think that food is not...whatever the word they use." She said frustrated

"The dresses, the 'do not hunch your shoulders', and all the other shit. They wanted me to marry.." she complained trailing off

"I never wanted to marry. I wanted to go to college and be like grandpa, a doctor. They didn't even let me continue highschool. They said that 'I have forever to go to highschool or college now let me get you married'. I didn't want to marry!" She yelled at her breaking down point.

I scooted closer to her and hugged her to my chest

"I love Waytt, very much. Both of us were deep in love, but he cheated.."she sobbed against me. Did she just say cheated, again? I wanted to talk but I decided better and to let her talk by herself.

I held her and let her cry

"Jake?" She asked a moment later

"Yes?" I mumbled

"Make me forget," she said getting on my lap

"No, Renesmee, you are not sober enough," I said pushing her back

"Please Jacob make me forget. I know what I'm doing, I want that," she pleaded reaching forward wanting to kiss me

"No Renesmee, I said no." I set her off my lap

"Please Jake, please, I'm begging you," she said trying to kiss me again.

"No Renesmee! Sit and talk, no sex, no touching, nothing," I said sternly

"Oh please! You are going to stay single forever, if you don't take off that chastity belt you are wearing!" She said frustrated

"I'm not wearing a chastity belt! Puls, I'm trying to help you. And sex doesn't help people," I corrected

"Oh jeez! In your whole life you only kissed mom and you never had a drink neither you had sex, you should be a saint," she said sarcastically. I ignored her, after all, she is not used to rejection

"Let me ask you. If you had the chance to run away from him, would you've done it?" I asked pushing her away

"No dumbass, I told you that I love him and he loves me, or so I thought." She shrugged

"Why you think he became like that?"

"He told me...that he used to love a girl...very much...but she dumped him. I think she came back for him," she mumbled

"So you think he is cheating?"

"Yes." She nodded

"Why?"

"Because for the last few months, he had been avoiding...touching me or sleeping with me. And sometimes, I smell a faint scent of a woman on him. A vampire," she said

"So he is cheating?"

"Yes!" She confirmed

"I mean, he didn't want to hurt me, by telling me. He was confused, he loved me and he loved her, you know." She shrugged sipping from the beer she brought with her, knowing that I don't have drinks at home.

"Mhm.." I nodded lightly

"Jake? I don't blame him. It's not his fault that he fell in love with someone else. And if you loved someone, you'd want to be with them, and he wanted to be with her." Tears rolled down her cheeks,"I feel bad because I said that I hated him, and that I'd rather be a whore than being his. I..I love him, and when you love someone you'd want to be with them." She started crying uncontralblly

"Maybe if I hadn't told them those things he would've stayed with me," she cried, her shoulders coming up and down due to her crying

"I love him Jake." She threw herself on my chest and cried. Yup, not the thing you want to hear from your imprint.

"It's okay, you'll be fine," I mumbled

"I won't be okay Jake. I love him, I want to be with him. But I will never be _her,"_ shesobbed against my chest.

And I will never be _him._

She will never love me like she loves _him,_ he's such an asshole to let her go. If I were him, I would never let her go.

"I'm sorry," she whispered

"It's alright," I said stroking her copper curls. She calmed herself down and we watched TV for a while before falling asleep on my chest.

Well that was awkward. Your imprint-knowing that she's your imprint- cries and tells you that she loves someone else. Whatever, it's not like I mated with her. Back with Bella, I was like, whatever I didn't imprint on her. And I will keep making excuses for forever.

I cradled her against my chest, carried her to my old bedroom and laying her down on my old bed, covering her body with a quilt. She shifted slightly, sighed and licked her lips, holding the quilt against her body.

I got on my knees and inched my head towards her. I wanted to kiss her, and I knew she'd never kiss me while she's conscious and not wanting sex.

I closed my eyes and brushed my lips ever so softly against her soft lips.

 _'Wow! I kissed my imprint'_

Was my first thought after pulling away.

Eventhough, I only kissed her for a millisecond and she wasn't conscious but whatever.

I left the room and closed the door behind me.

I can just hope that one day she might love me and desire to kiss me. I don't know what to do, I'm pushing her away and I'm wanting her at the same time.


	17. Pregnant?

The Cullens needed to move back to NH, but they were worried about their daughter, who refused to leave with them. Renesmee asked to move in with me, at first a big, big _NO_ appeared in my head but then, I might have the chance to bring the old Renesmee back. The Renesmee that I imprinted on. So why not?

In a matter of two days, she had stocked my sisters' closet with her clothes, she put the two beds together making them one big bed. And her stuff were spread around my house.

To be honest, living with her is terrible. Every night, she get dressed with slutry clothes, leaves the house, and comes back at 3:00am or 4:00am, with the stink of alcohol and boys all over her and if she didn't sleep with those guys at their place, she brings them over to mine and she sleeps with them in _her_ room. Instead of getting her back, I'm loosing her more and more. In a month she had over fifteen sex partners, each night with someone new. All the money that I work for and divide them between me and her get spent on drinks that I never let in my house and clubs and all the other shit. This has to stop. Immediately.

I got up from my bed and walked over to her room, waking up the dick guy that she slept with and kicking him outside the house. I opened the curtain of the room and let the sun rays enter the room that smelled like slutry perfumes, drinks, hormones and sex then opening the window to let all those horrible scents leave this messed up room. Her clothes and underwear were thrown everywhere in this room.

"What the hell?" She mumbled frowning, her eyes shut tight, and her hands on her temples, the sheet barely covering her naked body.

"Get up," I ordered

"Leave me alone," she mumbled shifting so her back was to the window.

"Get. Up." I growled. She sat up and let the sheet drop, I instantly looked away to the side.

"What do you want from me?" She asked

"Get. Up. And shower. Now." I commanded clenching my jaw, still looking away. I didn't feel her get up.

"Now Renesmee!" I growled

"Fine!" She huffed leaving the room to the bathroom. I took the chance and collected all her slutry clothes putting them in a trash bag and putting them in my room, leaving for her decent clothes only, very decent clothes. I took all her foul smelling clothes and took off the sheets, shoving them in the washing machine.

"Where are my clothes?" She yelled from the room

"The trash car is probably squashing them now!" I yelled back turning the washing machine on

"What the fuck?" She walked out of the room with a bath robe, I wonder why she always covers her whole body?

"You and I will go shopping for new clothes. Those slutry clothes, you will not wear them again." I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back up from the washing machine

"Your not my father to tell me what to wear!" She threw her arms up in frustration

"When I say something you better listen to me," I growled at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at me

"Go get dressed because we are going to discuss this suituation," I said but she just stood and glared at me

"Go get dressed Renesmee!" I commanded

"What suituation you want to discuss?" She asked

"You drinking, sleeping around, coming home at 4 or 3 am with a guy or two and let's not talk about coming home in the morning after you fucked with someone at their place," I said. Yup, she once came with three guys, once with two.

"It's not of your business Jacob. You don't know what I'm going through!" She yelled breaking down into tears,"my husband dumped me." she cried

"I can help you, but you are not letting me," I said

"You can't help me you don't know what to do," She yelled at me

"Since when does drinking till you are not able to walk helps? Since when does screwing around helps?" I pushed her by her shoulder against the wall, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes

"You don't understand Jake," she whispered looking down. I had her trapped between me and the wall

"We will fix it, before it gets out of hand, go get dressed." I grabbed her by her elbow and dragged her to the bedroom giving her a pair of decent jeans and a shirt

"Brush your teeth from the stink of alcohol," I told her walking to the vanity and taking all her slutry perfumes away.

"Get dressed," I said again leaving the room and adding the perfumes to the bag of her clothes. I put on my clothes and left my room. She was standing infront of the mirror in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She washed her mouth before leaning back from the sink. She looked dizzy, before falling to her knees

"What's wrong?" I rushed to her

"I don't know." She leaned forward and put her hands on the sides of the toilet bowl, throwing up violently. Oh crap! She can't be pregnant.

When she finished, she leaned back and held her head in her hands

"Shit!" She mumbled rubbing her temples

"You're pregnant," I said. She looked up at me with her eyes wide

"You are." I nodded

I made her brush her teeth taking her hand and we left the house to get her some stuff.

First, I went to the pharmacy and got her a pregnancy test. Then to the supermarket where I got some necessities for the house, then I took her shopping for decent clothes that I chose to make sure she won't get anything slutry. I bought her clothes, perfumes, accessories before taking her back home.

"Go try the pregnancy test." I handed her the package that contained the test, she took it with shaky hands and went to the bathroom. I unpacked everything and hanged her clothes in the closet, putting fresh sheets on her bed and cleaning up the mess in her room and she still haven't left the bathroom.

"What happened?" I broke in to the bathroom. She had the stick in her hands, she was sitting on the floor, and she was crying.

"It's positive..." She sobbed.


	18. Treating Badly

_"What happened?" I broke in to the bathroom. She had the stick in her hands, she was sitting on the floor, and she was crying._

 _"It's positive..." She sobbed._ I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I helped her up, washed her face and threw the pregnancy test away. I'm not going to tell her to do an abortion, if she wants to then she is free. I will not be responsible for a death of a life. I'm completely against abortion, she was irresponsible and it is not the baby's fault.

I grabbed my phone and called the hospital, making for her an appointment at the doctor, an ultra sound.

"On five? Okay thanks," I said before hanging up. She was curled on the couch and she was still crying.

I made some food for her and I, but she refused to eat.

"You have to eat...if not for you...for your baby," I told her. She glared at me

"This thing is going to die anyways," she said coldly. That's so harsh

"It's a baby Ness, how can you talk like that?" I said disgusted

"It's not of your business Jacob," she told me

"The hell it is!" I said angrily

"It's not even yours Jacob. It's from an unknown father," she said standing up and leaving the house.

I sighed and pushed my dish away, this shit is so fucked up. Renesmee is so fucked up.

At five, we drove to the hospital, and sat down to wait.

"Vanessa Mason?" The nurse called

"Here," I said

"The doctor is waiting." She smiled. We entered the clinic and she sat down on the bed

"I see that you are here for an ultra sound." She smiled putting her gloves on

"Yes, we are." I nodded smiling

"Lay down please."

Renesmee laid down and lifted her shirt. The doctor rubbed a blue gel on Renesmee's belly she started inspecting the screen

"It's the first three weeks as I can see," she said staring at the screen

"So...I can have an abortion?" Renesmee asked. The doctor looked startled and eyed Renesmee weirdly. I pinched her leg to shut her up

"It's not like that. Last pregnancy, the baby wasn't suitable for her body, and she almost died. So we don't know what will happen this time," I lied smoothly

"Oh!" The doctor said, she believed me completely, as I can see.

She wiped off the gel from Renesmee's belly and helped her sit up. I left the room because I really didn't want to know how a baby is aborted.

She came out five minutes later and walked over to me

"She gave me..."

"Shhh, I don't want to know," I said.

I payed and left

"You are going to get a job, Alex quit hers, you will take it," I told her not giving her a chance to say yes or no. My boss accepted, eventhough she doesn't have a degree. We'll deal with that later.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked her turning on the car after we left the garage

"I don't know, McDonald's maybe?" She said shrugging.

"Okay." I smiled internally, she's already getting better.

She wanted a beer but I replaced it with a coke, she needs to quit drinking.

I was shocked when she ate just like I did and the same amount that I had. I think she's more comfortable without her aunts over her head.

"That was good," she said smiling putting a French fry in her mouth after dipping it with ketchup.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

I took the house keys that she had with her and put them with me so she wouldn't go out and drink or screw around if I was away.

Back at home, I can see that she's getting fussy, she wants to go and do what she does every night. But I had her locked up with me and we were watching TV.

"I want to go out," she whined. I felt like her dad, forbidding her from wearing certain stuff, from drinking and going out. Like I was grounding her

"Where?" I said

"I don't know." She shrugged

"We will go tomorrow, it would be the weekend. Go and sleep, tomorrow you have work from nine," I told her grabbing the remote and turning off the TV

"Get up." I stood up and took her from her elbow dragging her to her room.

"Change to your PJs and sleep, I will check on you in twenty minutes," I said sternly leaving the room and going to mine to change my clothes. I can hear her in the bathroom, brushing her teeth.

She will get better, and I promised myself to get her better, after all, she's my imprint. I'm twenty six now, and I think I need to wait at least until thirty six that's when we might start dating.

She wants high school? then okay, I will enroll her in Forks High. She wants to be a doctor? then okay, her and I will enroll in college. I knew that no matter how much she tried not to love me, and how much I tried to not to love her, our genes will bring us together, fate will bring us together, even after a thousand years.

I checked on her and she was sleeping peacefully, she slept pretty fast. I brushed my teeth and slept instantly, it was a pretty exhausting day.

Like every morning, I woke up at seven, I showered, cooked some breakfast, but this time for Ness and I. I made two cups of coffee and set two dishes on the table.

"Renesmee, wake up." I entered her room and opening the curtains, she was sleeping peacefully on her side, a pillow hugged against her chest

"Wake up Ness, it's eight," I told her shaking her awake

"Leave me alone Jake," she mumbled

"No, I'm not. Now get up and get ready," I said pulling the quilt off her.

"I don't want to." She hugged her pillow tighter

"You have to, come on, get up," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a sitting position, but she just layed herself back on the bed

"You asked for it." I threw her across my shoulder and put her in the tub, but before I opened the water

"No! I'm awake! I'm awake," she yelled

"You have fifteen minutes to shower," I said sternly shutting the bathroom's door close and going to the kitchen.

Sure, in twenty minutes, she had finished showering, wore her clothes and brushed her hair. She had a pair of black skinny pants and a long white button shirt that reached under her butt so it covered everything and a black vest. The sleeves of the white button shirt were rolled to her elbows with a black watch on her wrist. Her hair was flowing loosely

"You know, you are going to a garage, not a bank." I chuckled.

She took off her vest and put it away

"Better?"

"Much." I nodded

We ate breakfast and I washed the dishes before leaving to work.

We stopped by the grocery store, got some food for us to cook at home.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her as I pushed the shopping carter

"I don't know." She shrugged looking around.

"You have to know, I'm not going to cook something for you to say that you don't like it," I said sternly

I know I was being stern and not nice to her, but I know her. And I know that she doesn't change until I treat her like that.

"Don't talk to me like that Jake," she whispered,"you are treating me badly," she added looking away

"It what's best Renesmee," I said sternly.

"Best for what? For you to hurt me even more than I'm already hurting?" She looked up at me with tears in her brown eyes. Her sight like this melted my heart, but I kept my rough appearance, and ignored her and I knew that I was being like 'daddy beats me because he loves me'.

While we continued walking around the grocery store, I can feel her sobbing softly beside me. Crying helps.

I payed and drove home, and she was still crying silently.


	19. Scars

As soon as we entered the house, she rushed to her room, and slammed the door shut.

I heard her sobs get louder and I can hear that she was trying hard to stop crying.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Okay...I didn't mean to be that harsh...I didn't mean to make her cry.

I cooked the food and put some in a dish walking over to her room and knocking the door

"Ness?" I called

"Leave me alone Jake." She hiccuped

"Come and eat," I said

"I don't want to," she said

"Come and eat Ness, now." Yet again, I used the stern tone with her

"Don't talk to me like that." Her voice threatened a fresh round of tears

"What am I suppoused to do? You don't listen unless I talk that way," I said meanly

"Please Jake, don't treat me badly. You are hurting me," she mumbled, crying again

"It's what best Renesmee, now come out."

She opened the door slowly and carefully, pulling the sleeves of her shirt over her wrists. I grabbed her wrists harshly and pulled up the sleeves. And here's what I see, fading suicide scars.

"What is this Renesmee?!" I yelled at her

"Please Jake...I don't...want...to..live," she whispered pulling her wrists from my hold and pulling her sleeves down again and again, crying.

"It's not up to you Renesmee! You'll live!"

I was getting angrier and angrier, I lost her once for that leech and I'm not going to lose her again for forever.

"Please Jake, don't yell at me, I don't like it, it hurts me," she pleaded me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't resist anymore, I grabbed her and hugged her against my chest so tight. She cried and cried and I just held her against my chest, hoping that she'll calm down.

"Ness, I know what you are going through," I said pushing her away and putting my hands on her shoulders

"I've been here before, I've been in that...deep hole. And I helped myself out, alone. You can do it Renesmee, I will help you," I said cupping her face and wiping her tears with my thumbs.

"I just want to know, since when, you've been trying to comitt suicide?" I asked

"For a while now." She sniffed unbuttoning her shirt, her chest, her belly, all had scars on them. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, her thighs, all had cuts and scars.

"Ness, leaving your problems don't help," I said.

She fixed her clothes back again.

"Cutting myself, helps me," she mumbled

"It doesn't Ness," I said

"I...I ruined my body...nobody would want me anymore...and that's exactly what I want. I mean the guys that I sleep with, they used to be disgusted with my body and they would always want to leave. But I used to...do things...to make them stay."

She pulled her hair to the side and showed me the scars on her neck, and on the back of her neck.

"Ness...what did you to yourself? God! You were beautiful, why did you do that?" I mumbled shocked

"I don't want to be beautiful anymore Jake. I'm gathering enough courage to cut my face," she mumbled

"I'm not beautiful on the inside, so outside is nothing. You told me that I'm fake and that I'm a bitch, I'm making my inner me show out, I want to look like whom I really am," she said

"Ness! You did this to yourself because of me?"

"No Jake, I know myself, I know that I have a dark soul, I know that I'm a bad person, I want to look like a bad person. I don't want anyone to like me, because I will end up hurting them because I'm bad.

I had hurt you Jake, I was slowly killing you without even knowing what I was doing," she said

"I kept talking to you about Waytt, and telling you how much I love him, I forced you to stay at the wedding. I forced you to watch me marry someone else." She nodded her head,"I'm a bad person Jake. I'm not good, imprinting make you think that I'm good. You only fought a bit of imprinting when telling me that I'm fake and a bitch. Imprinting controls you Jake, wether you like it or no," she said

"I want to look like who really I am," she repeated

"That's wrong Ness, nobody is bad, there's people who went through shit, but that doesn't mean they are bad," I said

"I didn't go thorough anything Jake. I was a spoiled brat when I had hurt you. I was experience less," she told me,"stop trying to defend me."

"Ness.."

"No Jake please, don't lie to yourself anymore. I'm a bad person, end of discussion." She pulled away from me and went back to her room to change.

I went to the closest pharmacy and got a bunch of scar removal ointments. Those scars are keeping her down, I will help her.

After we ate the dinner that I cooked, I made her wear clothes that showed off all her scars and I rubbed the ointment over them. It took her half of the ointment and I still haven't finished

"Thank you," she whispered smiling

"It's okay," I said not looking at her but rubbing some on the scar on her knee.

"When you were down, nobody helped you up, you helped yourself. I can't do what you did, thank you for helping me." She smiled

"Not everyone deserves what I went through. People should always have other people to help them," I told her

"You're too good for anyone Jake." She giggled a sweet giggle. I laughed

"Alex and Nahuel, they are hitting off, right?" I asked her eyeing the picture of Alex and I framed and put on the coffee table

"You like her?"

"Umm...no," I said

"You like her. But you don't know, I've felt it," she told me

"But she's not meant to be with me, you know?"

"By the way, why didn't I see those scars in the morning?" I asked

"I concealed them with some make up, I was scared of you," she said. I sighed and put some more ointment on my finger to rub it over another scar

"You don't have to be scared of me, I've been in your place before," I said. She nodded and smiled. A half an hour later and I had finished applying on all her scars. Appearntly, after she cuts herself, she cut the same place again and again until it makes a scar because her body heals fast. She said that those scars help her, somehow.

"Now don't move, I'm going to put more," I said, I let them on for five minutes and brought another two, applying all over her body again, three times. She fell asleep at last, and I was pretty tired. Good thing tomorrow is a holiday. I put her in her bed and went to my room to sleep.


	20. Suicide Attempt

Sometime at night, I heard sobs coming from her room. I got up and rushed to her room, she had a knife with her. She was soaked with blood and the knife was getting closer to her face. But before I even got to the knife, she had fainted. Blood pouring out of her body.

"Ness!"

I heard her heartbeat slowly fading out, she wasn't hunting! She is not healing. In a trice, I grabbed the knife, cut my wrist and let my blood pour out to her mouth, holding her back up so she won't choke. I kept cutting myself over and over, not giving myself time to heal.

Her cuts sealed themselves, her scars faded, all of them. Her heart returned back to beating again.

She needed human blood.

I haven't noticed that I'm still cutting myself to give her enough blood. I couldn't stop until all of her was fine. And I didn't.

Her body was healing in a fascinating way, I kept giving her more and more blood until she opened her eyes.

"Jake..." She croaked out

"Don't you ever do that Ness!" I yelled at her

She hugged herself to my chest and cried.

I pushed her away and yelled at her again

"Shall I treat you like a little kid and keep away all the sharp things from you?!"

"Please Jake, don't yell at me," she pleaded me crying

"I'm going to tell your parents! You are going to theirs, at least they would know if you're trying to commit suicide!" I yelled going to the living room to get the phone

"Don't tell my parents, please Jacob." She cried leaning forward on her knees and hands. Her blood was covering her, her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy, her voice barely coming out.

"Please Jake, I'm begging you," she pleaded me. I needed to calm down, I needed to calm down, I'm freaking her out. I leaned forward and carried her off the floor taking her to the bathroom.

I took off her clothes leaving her with a bloody tank top and shorts.

"Take a shower Ness, now," I said going to her room to get her some clothes.

While she showered, I mopped the floor from all the blood. Jeez she must have cut herself pretty badly. All her clothes dripped with blood, the floor had blood on it, her room looked like a crime scene from a psychopath, like a blood bath. All the knives, the razors, anything made of glass, everything I took them and put them in my room locking my closet door on them.

"You done?" I asked

"Yes," she whispered, opening the door. She had pink pyjamas on, her hair was neatly brushed, her body was back to the alabaster colour instead of the blood red. She looked very healthy and vibrant due to the blood she took from me. I pushed away the two beds she put together, one for me and one for her, she will not sleep alone again. She layed on her bed and hugged a pillow to her chest staring at the other bed

"I'm going to clean myself up, better not do something crazy," I said before going to the bathroom. I showered and put some pyjamas on going back to her bedroom. She was still awake, crying and staring at nothing.

"Ness calm down," I mumbled sitting on the side of her bed

"I can't," she whispered sobbing. I looked for the pills that my dad used putting some in my hand after making sure that they did not expire and handing them to her

"Here, those will help you sleep," I said giving her a plastic cup of water. She drank them and laid back on the bed, hugging the pillow to her chest.

I didn't wait for her to sleep, I was too tired, I laid on the bed opposite to her and slept.

I woke up to the most amazing scent in the world, my imprint's scent. I opened my eyes and she was laying next to me, cuddled to my chest, my arms wrapped around her. I don't know for how long I was holding her until she woke up, but I was just fine with holding her and staring at her

"Jake?" She mumbled

"Yes?"

"Why did you save my life? You know that I want to die," she asked, what a question to ask when you just woke up

"Because you are my imprint, and I can't handle your death," I told her simply

"So...you saved me...for your own benefit?" She asked I just stared at her

"Right, you saved me for your own benefit. Why would you save someone who hurted you." She sat up and left the bed. I wanted to get up, but my neck was very sore, I put my hand on it and there was stains of blood on my hand

"Did you drink my blood last night?" I asked her

"I had nightmares and I layed beside you, I couldn't resist your blood and I drank from you before going to sleep," she said

"You know that you shouldn't do that?"

"I know." She nodded

"Get dressed." I told her getting up from the bed

"Why?" She asked

"I'm taking you to a psychologist," I said not giving her time for discussion

"What?! No! I'm fine, I'm not crazy!" She yelled

"You are depressed Renesmee, you _will_ go with me."

"I'm not depressed Jake! What I'm going through is normal! I'be been drinking tons of drinks and now I suddenly stop! I've been sleeping around and now I suddenly stop! No one can turn their life over completely in one day Jake!" She yelled again

"Committing suicide is not normal," I told her

"Let me be Jake! Why are you doing this? Let me sleep around, let me drink, hell let me die! Why do you care?"

"Because I promised to bring the Ness that I imprinted on back! You are not her Renesmee, you are not my Ness, you are not my imprint. You are someone fake, someone whom your family made, not you. This is so not you Ness," I said. She stared at me in silence.

"If I was yours, shouldn't you be mine too?" She mumbled

"I was already yours. Every single tissue of my being was devoted to you. But you made a wrong choice," I told her

"And you lost me."

Her eyes widened, and tears filled them. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o'

"What?"

"I'm not a toy Renesmee. I learned what's best for me. The best for me, is to keep you away from my heart. I don't want to be with you that way. I want us to stay friends. Because I cannot handle myself going down in that hole again."

Knowing her well, she will not get better until she has a reason to prove someone wrong. She wants to prove me wrong, she wants to make me say that I want to be with here, so I lied.

She approached me and pressed her lips against mine.

I pushed her away and put my hand on my mouth like if I was cleaning it

"I told you that I don't want to be with you! What's wrong with you Ness?!" I yelled at her

"But I want to." She put her hand on the wall beside her, leaned forward and cried

"No Ness! Your tears will not do anything to me. I'm done with this. You are just my friend, and after I finish your 'rehab' you are going back to your family's and to your daughter. That's it." I ended everything-lying.

"Jake!" She sobbed

I ignored her and went t the bathroom.


	21. Memories

**Cliffhanger ending! If I got more than one reviews today! I will post the rest!**

She started to help herself more and more, she thought that if she got better, I would be with her. She doesn't drink, doesn't smoke, she doesn't wear clothes that are tight or showing. Long shirts and pants was all what she wears and doesn't talk to guys out of line. About her pregnancy, she just gave me a negative pregnancy test since I insisted not to know what she did.

She sleeps early, wakes up before me, makes breakfast an coffee then we go to work together. I still sleep in the same room as hers, but I give her her privacy.

"Jake, wake up, I made breakfast."

She woke me up like she does every morning. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at her. She was sitting on the vanity chair, brushing her hair and wearing a short-short nightgown that barely covered her butt.

"Good morning." She looked at me from the mirror and smiled. I shifted so my back was to her and mumbled a 'good morning'.

"Hey, get up now. We have work." She appeared infront of me in a blur, her white nightgown showing off her curves and leaving a little bit for imagination.

"I will, now leave me alone for a minute." I shifted again, I shouldn't see her wearing this thing.

"Come on Jake, get up."

"Go get dressed, I will be up," I told her.

I saw in the mirror that she sagged down and she let out a sigh, leaving the room.

I went to the bathroom, showered and dressed up.

She was still wearing that thing, and she was setting dishes on the table

"Why didn't you wear your clothes?" I asked

Hurt, showed in her eyes for a second before she covered it.

"I...I thought that I would eat first. I...I'm clumsy, I wouldn't want to stain my clothes," she said looking down at the dishes

"Okay." I shrugged and took a seat on the dinning table.

She sat down opposite to me, what she's wearing showing some of her cleavage. I looked down at my dish and avoided looking at her. She shouldn't be wearing those things, I'm not her husband, hell I'm not even her boyfriend.

"Oops!" She exclaimed. I looked up and she had juice all over her chest and the top of her nightgown. And she was cleaning herself with a tissue, wiping her chest

"Go change Renesmee, what did I say about those clothes?" I said angrily

"Why are you so annoyed? I like wearing those!" She exclaimed

"Wear them when I'm not around. I don't like them." I got up and approached the front door to leave the house. Jesus!

"You know what?! There's no man in earth that doesn't like them. You are-" She wanted to continue but he shut herself up

"What did you just wanted to say?" I turned back to her

"N-nothing." She shrank back

"No, you actually wanted to say something."

"I wanted to say that...you are not a man," she whispered

"Just because I don't use you doesn't mean that I'm not a man." I growled

"I'm offering myself to you, you are not using me," she said back

"Sex is nothing to me," I told her

"Because you are not a man," she said

"No Ness, you are not an honorable woman. Because if you were, you wouldn't ask me to sleep with you. If you were an honorable woman, you would understand that sex is nothing," I told her. Here I go again, calling her slut/whore.

"No you don't understand! I...I...I-"

"You what Renesmee?!"

"I love you."

That was unexpected.

I just stared at her, and she stared back.

"I love you Jake, you are my soulmate. I've always loved you, but I never knew that, until now," she said softly

"No Renesmee. You are young, you are going to highschool, you will go to college, study medicine and then we might be together," I said

"We can go through all of this together." She shrugged

"You don't need distractions," I told her.

"You are making stupid excuses! Do you think that I might meet some boy at high school or college and fall in love with him? If you think so, you are dumb!" She said

"We've both seen it, we are soulmates!" She added,"just say you don't want to be with me. Don't beat behind the bushes!"

"I don't want to be with you."

She stared at me wide eyed

"This is the payback Ness. Pack and leave, now."

What the hell am I doing?

"I'm not leaving Jacob!" She yelled at me like I never kicked her out.

"You know what Jake?! You don't know what you want! You don't know if you want to keep me with you or make me leave! You don't know if you want to kiss me or no! You don't know if you want me to live or die!" She yelled.

"What do you want?" She asked. I stayed silent

"What do you want?" She repeated

"Fuck! What the hell do you want Jacob?!" She yelled

I stayed silent because honestly, I don't know what I want.

"See that Jacob? I will stay here until you know what you want," she said storming to her room and shutting the door.

Like everyday, we went to work, came back home, are and slept.

But this time it was different. I felt more, alone.

She didn't eat with me, she went to work with the car that I was working on from before, and I went to work with mine. She ate dinner before coming home and I waited for her to come and eat with me from the food I cooked. I never know her value in my heart and in my life. I need to stop fighting imprinting, I need to stop fighting fate, I will never win against those two.

I took a deep breathe and knocked on her door

"What do you want?" She asked me, tears in her eyes

"What's wrong?"

"Waytt married her..." She sobbed. That means two things:

One, she is so not over him.

Two, she didn't mean the 'I love you' that she said.

"She's not pretty, I'm prettier than her. She can't give him children, I can..." She sobbed harder putting both of her hands on her heart

"I gave him everything," she whispered

"He married her." She clutched her hands against her shirt

"Come here."

I hugged her to my chest and let her cry

"Let me kill myself..." She sobbed,"I can't live without him."

"Don't think like that, you'll be fine." I said

"No! I won't!" She yelled pushing me away and walking towards the kitchen, shit! There was a knife on the table. She grabbed it and held it towards her wrists

"No Ness don't!" I yelled approaching her

"Leave me alone Jake!" She raised the knife towards me

"Put the knife down, and we will talk. We will figure it out." I walked closer towards her my hand reaching forward to take the knife down. Like she suddenly remembered something, she started screaming and she attacked me with the knife. She pushed me to the floor and started stabbing me over and over. I was feeling immense pain to the point I was almost screaming from agony, each stab was like a burn to my body. I felt everything turn to slow-motion, I was slowly fading out

"Jake?" Renesmee mumbled

"Jake...don't...joke...with me." I heated her speech elongate and slurr

"Jake!" She screamed before everything went black.


	22. MindLost

Crying was all what I was hearing, my name being mumbled again and again, apologies, regrets, I felt horrible. My head was pounding, every part of my body was hurting me. It felt like weights were pressed over my whole body and I can't even raise my eyelids

"I'm in so much pain Jake, please wake up." A broken voice said

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened," she sniffiled

"Why I'm not dying? Why do I have to live and kill you from the inside out?" She whispered

"I slowly killed your feelings, I killed your inside and now I killed your outside, I broke your soul, I broke your heart." She cried

"Why am I not dying?!" Frustrated she yelled, before the stench of blood hit my nose, she was cutting her self

"Maybe I should stab myself, don't you think so Jake?" She asked before I hear a stab and a groan of pain

"Please Jake, wake up and save me. I'm so tired of this. My husband married her." She sobbed before I hear another stab and she moans in pain

"Why am I not dying?" She asks again. I need to get up, I can't let her die, she needs to live. With all the force in my body, I opened my eyelids, my eyes instantly searching for her. She was curled at the corner of the house, her back to me, she was sitting in a puddle of blood and she was soaked with blood. Her hair, her white shirt is now dark red from all the blood, her pants are covered with blood, the knife that she was stabbing and cutting herself with us bloodied.

"N-ness," I croaked out her name

"Jake?" She her hand paused from cutting and she froze

"N-ness, s-stop," I croaked

"Jake!" She looked at me and I was terrified of her, she looked so scary, covered with blood, her eyes were puffy, she looked like a character out of a horror movie

"Jake you are alive baby!" She ran to me, making a trail of blood on the floor. With her help, I sat up.

"What did you do to yourself?" I mumbled looking at all the blood

"I think that both of us died and now we are together somewhere," she said smiling

"We are not dead Renesmee, we are alive," I told her

"We are dead, Jake. I killed you, and then I killed myself," she said. With a hand on my cheek, she projected an imagination of both of us thrown on the floor of my house, dead.

"Ness, that's your imagination." I shook my head,

"Now calm down, and let me clean you up." I carried her and put her in the tub, taking off her clothes, leaving her with her tank top and shorts. I cleaned her hair, six times, until it was free from blood, I scrubbed her body, five times, except for the inappropriate parts.

She had gone crazy. She's laughing and smiling, and she still thinks that we are dead.

"Jake! We should go explore heaven!" She giggled

"I don't want to shower!" She laughed

"Ness. Sit down," I said pushing her back down to was her again

"I don't want to." She pouted like a little kid.

"You have to."

I practically fought with get until I finished showering her. And it took me an hour till I brushed her hair, and dressed her up. She has gone completely crazy.

"Ness what's wrong with you?!" I said harshly

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine." She giggled. I shoved some sleeping pills down her throat and made her sleep.

I cleaned all the blood and cleaned the house, thinking about how I lost her. She will no longer come back, she lost her mind, and I lost her. I won't have her again.

I laid on the bed and stared at her sleeping. What did she do to deserve this? All this pain, and now, she had gone crazy. She doesn't deserve all of this, it's her husband's fault. Now, I have to pay for his mistakes.

I didn't want to sleep, but I couldn't help myself. When I woke up, Renesmee was sitting on the couch, her legs hugged against her chest and she was staring blankly at the turned off TV, laughing a little bit.

"Hi Ness," I said awkwardly

"Oh hi Jake! You and I today are going to his wedding!" She exclaimed jumping up

"We are not," I said

"We are, Jake. Come on, please, it's in Seattle," she pleaded like a little kid

"What were you doing?" I asked

"I was watching TV." She shrugged smiling and going to the room.

I made breakfast for her and I, like everyday.

"Jake!" She yelled from the bedroom

"What?"

I walked in to her room and she was wearing a beautiful black dress, that reached her mid-thighs, with a flowing skirt, lace sleeves, and it didn't cover her shoulders. The dress showed all her newly gained scars, the ones she did yesterday.

"Come and straighten my hair! I want to look beautiful tonight! Maybe he will leave her and marry me again instead!" She giggled handing me a blow dryer and a brush

"I don't know how," I said

"Like this."

She did somethings to her hair and handed me the blow dryer again.

I did what she did and her hair looked pretty awesome.

"Come and eat Ness." I turned off the blow dryer and put it away

"I still have to do my make up, go eat alone!" She laughed jumping to her closet to take her make up bag. It was too hard on me to watch her like this, to watch her going crazy. She's broken.

"Fill me a cup of your blood! I want those scars to go away! He wouldn't like me with scars!" She yelled.

I ate my breakfast and made her a cup of blood putting it on the counter.

"I'm done!" She appeared infront of me with that beautiful dress of hers, matched with black high heels, her now straight hair flowing down to her butt. She had a little bit of innocent make up on, and a wide smile across her features.

"What do you think?" She asked twirling around

"Beautiful..." I whispered shocked

"I know right?! He'll totally dump her for me!" She giggled walking to the kitchen and chugging down the cup of my blood. The human blood gave her radiancy, and shine to her in addition to the fading of scars.

"I look so pretty!" She giggled clapping her hands.

I went with the flow and dressed up in a suit to go with her.

"I want you to pack all my stuff cause I'm going to my husband's!" She laughed.


	23. Going Down

She was happy all the way as we drove to the wedding, giggling and laughing.

I parked the car, and opened the door for her.

She rushed to the area of the wedding and took a seat instantly on the second row.

Her ex-husband, was shocked to see her sitting in his wedding with a smile on her face.

"Renesmee?" He asked shocked

"It's me Waytt!" She smiled approaching him

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you on your marriage!"

"Ness, I'm sorry," he apologized

"About what? Look at me, I'm so pretty! You should take me back!" She laughed

"Ness.." I walked to her to pull her away before she does something stupid and embarrassing

"I love her, not you." He shook his head

"Why Waytt? I'm beautiful, I can give you children, I can do whatever you want me to do," she whined. The bride came out of a tent with robe tied around her body and approached her quickly.

"You better back off!" She yelled at her

"He's mine! My husband! I made him forget you!" Renesmee yelled back. I dragged her away before any problems can happen.

"Leave me alone Jake!" She struggled against my hold crying, thrashing around with her arms and legs

"No Ness! No. Get yourself together! He doesn't deserve you! You are strong enough to let him go!" I said

"I'm so weak Jake." She cried shaking her head

"No you are not!"

Our argument continued, and when we came back to the wedding, they were sharing the kiss of their marriage. As soon as Ness saw this, she fainted and fell on the floor.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled going on my knees and carrying her body off the floor. She had too much shocks through two days.

"Wake up Ness!" I shook her, hearing her heart slowly coming to a stop. I started pushing against her chest

"1, 2, 3," I panted.

"Come on Ness, come on baby."

"1, 2, 3," I continued pushing against her chest.

"Please baby, wake up!" I pleaded her, putting my mouth against hers and giving her a breathe, pressing against her chest again.

"Please babe, wake up sweetheart," I pleaded, automatically few tears running down my cheeks. The attendants, the bride and groom where watching silently.

A couple more minutes, the ambulance came and they instantly pressed paddles against her chest, after tearing her dress apart.

"Charge!"

"Clear!"

The doctor was repeating, until I heard her heart come back to life.

I made up few lies about her abnormal vitals, that were pretty convincing, and she was put in the hospital.

I stayed with her and called Carlisle, knowing that he knows the best for her. He said that he will take the closest flight and come here.

I stayed by her side, her hand held between mine. I know it's a wrong thing to say, but God gave her a taste of her own medicine. The taste of seeing your love getting married. But she doesn't deserve this. At least, I handled it better.

"Jake?" She whispered

"Thanks God you are awake!" I exclaimed reaching forwards and pressing a kiss on her forehead

"What happened?" She whispered

"Nothing you need to worry about. What's important is that you are awake now." I smiled

"Jake?" She mumbled my name

"What?"

"Marry me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused

"We don't love each other that way," she said,"but I want a promise that you'll stay with me forever." A tear rolled down her cheek

"I know that is selfish, because I'm stopping you from being with someone else but I want you," she said,"I would do anything for you to be mine," she added

"No Ness, what will people say?" I asked

"I don't care. Please Jake, marry me." Tears rolling down her cheeks

"Ness, we don't love each other." I said

"Please Jacob, I need a promise."

Only two words, can set my whole future. Either I stay with her and never be with anyone else, not even fall in love with her. Or I can have my freedom without her, without my imprint.

"I...I promise to stay with you forever."

She held my hand in hers, and tightened her hold reaching forward and pressing a kiss on my hand

"I promise to try my best to bring my old self back." Tears ran freely down her rosy cheeks.

But she broke her promise. As soon as we went home, she went into the crazy mode back again.

I was looking after a crazy girl in my house. I have to make sure that everything in the house is locked away so she won't get hurt until I go to work and come back.

"Ness, this is the third time you call. What do you want?" I sighed frustrated

"Oh did I call that much? I'm sorry! I'm bored! Come home! You don't have anything in this house!" She whined loudly

"Ness, I only left two hours ago. Go and sleep," I said

"I don't want to sleep!"

"You haven't slept in two days Ness! Go and sleep, now," I commanded her

"Go to hell!" She yelled before hanging up.

I made my phone silent and put it away.

Carlisle said that I should give her some time until she recovers from her shock, in order to get better.

At the end of the day, I had about thirty-five miscalls from her. I drove home and as usual, she was sitting on the couch, staring at the turned off TV.

"Hi." I said.

She was crying

"You leave me alone in this boring house. I don't want to be alone," she sobbed

"I can't help it. I have work." I shrugged

"I'm so lonely," she cried

"I'm sorry." I approached her and sat beside her wrapping my arm around her tiny body and placing a kiss on her head

"I'm sorry." I repeated

"You are not sorry, Waytt. You never left me alone." She cried

"I'm not Waytt, Ness. It's me Jake, I'm Jacob," I told her. She has been thinking that I'm Waytt for a while now. _God, help me please._

I prayed silently.

I had to give her sleeping pills to make her sleep. She hadn't slept in two days. After she had slept, I called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I need your help. She's getting worse by every passing minute," I said.

He told me that I needed to make her talk about what's hurting her. I need to make her see bright and happy things instead of keeping her at home. That I need to take her walking, jogging, running or any other activity. That I need to provide her with a healthy lifestyle and that he will send us money, so I can stop going to work and help her.

"Okay Doc, thank you so much. I will inform you with the updates," I ended the call with him. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. I hope she gets better.

I went to sleep and set an alarm at five, to wake up before her.


	24. New Routine

I went to sleep and set an alarm at five, to wake up before her.

Sure, at five, the alarm clock rang, and Ness was sleeping in my arms, like every morning. Carefully, I slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom, preparing the hot water for her, cooking her favorite eggs and making her favorite juice. I tidied the house, like she loves and went to her room to wake her up.

"Ness, sweetheart, wake up." I sat on the edge of the bed and lightly shook her awake

"Nessie, come on. I made you breakfast, eggs." I shook her again. She stretched lightly and her eyes fluttered open

"Good morning." I smiled

"Good morning." She smiled back.

"I prepared the hot water for you, in case you wanted to shower," I told her taking her hand and helping her sit up. She stretched and closed her eyes

"I think a shower will be great." She smiled wider and got up from the bed, skipping her way to the bathroom.

I set the table in the backyard, turning on the waterfall after a long time of not doing so and heated the food, putting some fresh flowers-that are her favourite-from my backyard, putting them in a vase next to her dish.

"Can you get me my towel?!" She called from the bathroom

"Sure, sure." I nodded and took her towel from her closet and handing it to her

"Thanks!" She smiled from the small slit of the door that she opened so she can take the towel

"Welcome." I smiled back

I turned on the TV and scrolled through the channels looking for something to watch. I saw her with the corner of my eye tip-toe towards the bedroom to change.

She came out of the room exactly five minutes later, with a black pair of leggings a yellow t-shirt, Nike ones. Her hair tied up into a neat ponytail. Good, I was planning to take her for a run.

"Breakfast is in the backyard." I turned off the TV and took her hand in mine, taking her outside. It was very early, the air was chilly, and everything was silent except for the birds singing and the sound of the water from the waterfall. It was peaceful.

"The weather is amazing!" She giggled

"I know right?" I asked pulling the chair out for her, she smiled at me and sat down while I took a seat opposite to her.

We ate breakfast silently, enjoying the sounds of the birds and the sound of water.

"You want to go for a run?" I asked

"Sure, why not?" She smiled widely

"Warm up and give me a minute to change," I said

"A human run?" She asked

"Yes, a human run." I nodded chuckling

I dressed up in a black and yellow shirt, black and yellow sweatpants and some running shoes, in two minutes.

"I'm ready." I said and she was struggling with her shoe lace.

I rolled my eyes and got on my knees tying the laces for her

"Thanks." She smiled

"Welcome. After we finish this run, we'll go for a hunt and another supernatural run, what do you think?" I asked

"I think that's great. So now, we'll be just warming up from the real run!" She says challengingly

"Yes! For the real run!" I teased.

We started the run from the house towards the sea and the beach

"I'm so tired!" She panted on our way back

"Preparing for the real run huh?" I said jokingly. She looked at me and sped up her pace

"You can't beat me in human form Jake!" She laughed, panting

"We'll see." I was happy, no, almost jumping from joy! She called me Jake, not Waytt.

Back at home, we took a rest for thirty minutes before we approached the woods for our hunt.

"I miss the woods!" She laughed running freely through the forest, vampire speed. I howled to share with her the feeling. She looked at me and smiled before speeding up her pace so she could go faster.

"I smell a grizzly!" She giggled coming to a stop and crouching down on one knee and the tip of her fingers of the left hand touching the floor. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and opened her eyes to show a fierce, dangerous side of her. She leaned forward, set her eyes on her prey, before jumping on it and cracking its neck and sinking her teeth into her prey's neck. The look on her face when she savoured down the blood was priceless, it has been a long long time since she hunted.

"I want more!" She sat up and took a deep breathe before she took off running again.

She hunted four times after that bear and at the end she was tired and sleepy so she had to ride my back on our way home.

I gently put her sleeping body on the floor of the forest and phased back, putting my clothes back on, then I carried her in my arms back home.

I placed her on her bed and kissed her head.

"I promise to do everything to help you get better," I whispered stroking her hair, kissing her forehead again, then leaving the room.

"I promise." I repeated.

I watched a couple of movies on TV, to waste some time until she wakes up.

"Jake?" She whispered from the door of her room

"Oh! You woke up." I smiled and got up from the couch

"You need to go to the supermarket," she whispered again

"Umm...why?" I asked but then I realised how dump my question was

"Oh! Okay, I will be right back!"

I changed my clothes and drove towards the supermarket to get her, her period things, some stuff for the house, and some snacks for her.

Back at home, she was showering. I knocked on the bathroom's door

"Ness?" I called

"Yes Jake?" She said

"I got you your-"

I didn't have the chance to continue because the door opened and she snatched the plastic bag from my hand and it was shut again.

Hunting did benefit her vampire abilities.

She dressed up in pyjamas and sat beside me on the couch, brushing her wet hair.

"Ness?" I asked

"Hmm?" She hummed

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked quietly

"About Waytt?" She said dimming down and dropping the brush on her lap

"U-hu," I told her

"Ummm," she started nervously. I grabbed the brush and made her sit in a way that her back was facing me and started brushing her hair gently

"You know how, I used to hate when my family used to teach me and I wanted them to teach me just the basics cause I wanted to go to high school and learn with humans and be like them?" She started. I hummed

"When I wanted to go to high school, I had turned six and it was the teenager hormonal phase for half-breeds. I used to feel out of picture from my family, they had each other, always kissing and stuff and I wanted something like what they had. My aunts kind of played with my mind, they wanted to play a match maker. And I don't blame them, I was very depressed at that time, seeing all of them cute and in love, they wanted to cheer me up." She shrugged

"You are confusing me, you said that you never wanted to marry and that you blamed them?" I asked

"No. It's simple. Cause I don't have anyone to blame, I blame them," she said shrugging

"Anyways, Waytt was staying with Kate and Garrett, you remember that they took a house much similar like my parents cottage beside the main house of the Denalis?"

"Yes." I ran the brush on more time and put it away to start braiding

"Yes. Waytt was staying with them. Tanya was off trying to look for a mate, so it was only Carmen, Eleazar. We, my family and I, went and stayed with them, depending on my aunts want for a holiday. But I knew that they were planning to set me up with Waytt," she said.

"So you wanted to be set up with him?" I asked taking a section of hair, adding it to where I was braiding on the tip of her head.

"Yes. I wanted to have someone like each of my family had someone, I was careless and a teenager," she said

"It was night time, and everyone was with with their partners. I sneaked out and went for a walk along the river beside their house, I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice him walking across me," she said,"he instantly grabbed my attention, with his dark hair, pale skin, golden eyes. Every single part of me was attracted to him. We talked the whole night together, we didn't notice where time took us until the sun rose and everyone was looking for us. We started hanging out together everyday and by each passing I was getting attached to him more and more and my crush on him was turning into something else...into love. When we had to go back home, he told me that I helpe him forget _her_ a lot and that he likes me, he asked me out on a date and we had to extend our holiday." She smiled. I secured her long long braid with a band and put the brush aside.

"Can you paint my nails?" She asked looking at me across her shoulder and smiling

"Sure, sure."

She jumped up and came back with red nail polish handing it to me. She sat back down on the couch, her legs bended under her. I took her left hand and placed it on my knee, twisting the nail polish bottle open and taking out the brush.

"Go on," I said

"After going out on many dates, grandma suggested that he moves with us. I remember how annoyed you where when you found him at our house, and when you knew that we were dating." She laughed lightly

"Anyways, the hormonal phase was over in few months. I realised that maybe he's not the right person for me, maybe I will find someone better. My thinking got clearer and wider and I realised that it's not just about having a partner. It's about every single thing in the future. I realised that I wanted to go to school, that I wanted to go to college and all. When I wanted to make some distance between us and maybe even break up with him, he proposed to me and I couldn't say no. I thought that I can go through college and high school then maybe we can get married. But no, my family rushed into my marriage. I thought that it was fine, that he would let me go to school, we had forever. But again, I got pregnant and I removed the idea of going to school or college from my mind. Our marriage was very happy and successful, until _she_ came back." She spat out her name. I dipped the brush into the polish and started painting another nail.

"Who's she?" I asked

"Her name is Katherine. Waytt fell in love with her when she was human, much like my parents story. They were intimate and he couldn't resist himself so he bit her, and she changed. She rebelled from him and came back years later after our marriage, to ruin my life," she said

"I notice his change. He stopped sweet-talking me, or getting me gifts and flowers, we even stopped sleeping together. I used to plead him, beg him, so at least we can have it once. And when we do so, it would be feeling less. The activity, that he's supposed to show me all his feeling in, was feeling-less. I felt like I was a hooker asking for some." Frustrated, she sighed.

"When you caught us fighting. We were arguing about our now dead relationship, he had enough of me, so he beat me." A tear rolled down her cheek

"My family let him go to her, and they left me to torture by seeing him marrying her." She started crying.

"Ness, talk to me, don't cry, tell me everything you are feeling. I'm sorry that I was treating you harshly, I just want the best for you. I promise that you can tell me anything that you want," I told her gently.

"I didn't want us to get divorced. I was experience less since I got married early..." She continued talking and letting everything out until she fell asleep on my chest. Looking at her peaceful face, I stroked the side of her face lightly and smiled. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, hugging her closer to my chest and closing my eyes.


	25. Haircut

"I'm hungry!" I was jolted awake with her squeal

"It's nine and you didn't feed me yet!" She whined

"Okay calm down, calm down." I yawned sitting up and running a hand through my hair

"You know what?" She asked giggling

"What?"

"You need a haircut, your hair is almost touching your shoulders." She laughed

"No! You will not give me a haircut!" I said instantly knowing what she wants

"Oh come on! Please Jake! Please Jakey!" She pleaded, clamping her hands together, putting them under her chin, pushing her lower lip out in a pout and looking at me with puppy dog eyes

"No." I shook my head

"Pretty please?" She batted her lashes two times. Jeez who can resist such a face?

She batted her lashes two more time and I nodded, sighing.

"Yay!" She squealed

"But there's nothing sharp around the house," she said. I got up and got the scissors from my room which had been locked for a while.

I handed her the scissors and sat down on the couch

"You better not mess them up," I warned chuckling

"I won't!" She laughed walkining to the water dispenser filling a cup of water. I thought she was going to drink it but she poured it on my head

"What the hell?" I exclaimed while she was laughing uncontrollably

"I can't cut dry hair." She laughed

"Jeez!" I mumbled.

She took a comb and started cutting.

 _I hope she doesn't ruin it_

 _I hope she doesn't ruin it_

 _I hope she doesn't ruin it_

 _"_ Calm down I'm not going to ruin it." She giggled

"How did you know?" I asked confused

"Didn't you say it out loud?" She asked more confused

"No, I didn't." I shook my head

"Let's just forget about it." She shrugged and went back to what she was doing and I started thinking about where to take her for dinner

 _Where would she want to eat?_

 _"_ I want seafood!" She exclaimed

"Ness, you sure...you sure that you don't read minds?" I asked

"That's the second time Ness, I didn't say out loud and you knew what I was thinking." I looked up at her

"I don't know." She closed her eyes and shook her head

"Try now," she said after a while of concentrating.

 _Seafood, dinner, the restaurant in Port Angeles,_ I thought _._

"I can't hear anything." She shook her head again

"Maybe you have some sort of a shield that you can open and read minds then close it when you don't want to," I assumed

"We should practice on it more." She smiled, her eyes brightening up at the fact that she has something new inside her

"Now finish cutting my hair so we can eat." I smiled at her.

To be honest, my hair looked pretty good when she finished

"Do you like it?" She asked happily

"Yes, thank you." I smiled getting up, placing a kiss on her cheek and going to the bedroom to change. I put on my jeans and a shirt, spraying some perfume and running a hand through my hair and I was done. Why do I always finish everything fast?

"Because you are a boy!" I heard from the bedroom. Jeez I couldn't believe when I got rid of Edward's psychotic gift and now I have to deal with his daughter's.

She entered the bedroom and I went to the living room so she can change.

She came out after about thirty minutes later with a long white tank top, black leather jacket and a pair of black pants, and ankle boots.

"It's not cold, you know?" I said smirking

"It's December!" She exclaimed wrapping a scarf around her neck

"Yeah whatever!"

We left the house to a seafood restaurant in Port Angeles.

Dinner didn't go as well as I expected. Almost every waitress there flirted with me, and that didn't please Ness much. She broke two forks and three cups from holding them too hard to contain back her feelings of possession.

She was tapping with her feet the whole drive home

"Ness, jeez, what's wrong?" I asked puting my foot on hers so she would stop tapping with it. I parked the car and she left it slamming the door shut, rushing to the house and using her keys to open the door and entering the house

"Ness what's wrong with you?!" I angrily exclaimed grabbing her elbow harshly

"I can't be alone again Jacob!" She yelled sobbing

"You don't understand how much you are numbing my pain and quieting my longing to Waytt! I can't loose you to another girl!" She cried.

So that's what I am to her, a tool to numb her pain and to quieten her longing to Waytt. And I thought we were starting to get better. I let go of her elbow harshly and walked out of the house, slamming the door shut.

I know what I will comeback to, to her drinking and trying to kill herself. And we will have to repeat this all over again, again and again.


	26. A Kiss?

After I calmed down and went back home, she was sleeping on the couch, her tears all over her cheeks, the TV turned on, cartoons were playing. I walked over to her and carried her off the couch to the bedroom, placing her on her bed.

She clung to my shirt and her brows furrowed, her eyes still closed

"Don't go," she whispered

"Please Waytt."

I freed myself from her hold and walked back to the living room, turning the TV off and you know what I did?

I went to the garage and ruined all the edits I did by smashing everything. At last, I leaned on my car and panted. There, much better than crying.

I will never freaking be him! She'll never love me like him!

She thinks that I'm him!

I put my hands on my head and looked at the mess that I did

"Fuck this!" I screamed out and went back into smashing things.

I don't know how I slept but I did, and at the morning, I heard sobs coming from her room.

I sighed and walked to her room, she was curled into a small ball on her bed and crying.

I walked over to her bed, sat down and rubbed her shoulder. She sat up while crying and scoote closer to me burying herself in my chest and crying. I wrapped my arms around her small body and she sobbed to my shirt.

I reached out for her phone that was thrown on the bed and I saw that she was watching Waytt's pictures with his new wife on Facebook.

"He's so happy with her," she cried

"Ness, Ness, look at me." I held her chin in between my fingers and raised her head to face mine. I cupped her tear-streaked face with my large hands that covered her cheeks

"You'll be fine, I promise.

You'll move on sweetheart, you'll do great." I whispered encouraging words for her until she calmed down enough. She buried herself in my chest and hiccuped

"It's okay." I stroked her hair and wiped tears off her cheeks

"I...want to go back home," she whispered staring up at the ceiling, laying on her back across my lap

"Why?" I asked. My heart clenching, blood draining from my face, I don't want her to leave, just like I'm helping her she's helping me.

"I feel like I'm taking your chances away. I'm holding you back from happiness," she whispered

"No you are not." I shook my head smiling at her and stroking her hair

"My happiness is with you, wherever you go, my happiness goes with you," I courageously said. She looked at me with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry," she whispered a tear rolling down her cheek. She closed her eyes and shook her head

"I can't make you happy Jake. My happiness is with him, I love him. You deserve someone who is not broken like me, I can never make you happy." She got up from the bed and walked over to her closet, taking a bag and she started putting her clothes in it

"No Ness, please don't go. I want you here," I pleaded her

"Jake...I...I," she stammered. I got up and took hold of both of her hands

"Please Renesmee, don't go. Stay, I will bring you back your happiness, I promise," I whispered placing a kiss on each hand and a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at me in those beautiful brown eyes that were filled with tears. I cupped her face in my hands and stared right into her eyes.

I inched my head closer to hers and she stood on her tiptoes, her head coming closer to mine. When our lips almost reached each other, I closed me eyes but before our lips brushed with each other my forehead hit hers. I pulled away and rubbed my forehead mumbling an apology.

I turned my head away and took a step back.

Her eyes were closed and her breathes were uneven. I couldn't resist I took a step forward and tangled my hand in her hair and pulled her closer to me, putting my lips on hers.

She complied and kissed me feverishly her hands tangled in my hair, pulling me down towards her. I had a hand in her hair and the other on her hip. It feels so good to kiss her. I kissed her more passionately and pulled her closer to my body. Her hands roamed down my back to the hem of my shirt and started pulling it upwards.

"Ness, we can't," I whispered between kisses and I wish I did not. She pushed me away with her hands on my shoulders and stared at me with deep apology in her eyes and a heartbroken look

"I'm sorry," she whispered her hand on her mouth

"For what?" I asked

"I've been thinking that you were Waytt all the way, I was imagining, until you talked," she said turning so her back was to me and she ran a hand through her hair.

"I told you, we can't be together," she said,"we just can't."


	27. LA?

I left the room and went to the living room, frustrated. She doesn't want to let go, how am I supposed to help her?

I think that if she stayed like this, she'll end up in a mental hospital.

We probably stayed the whole day in different rooms. I can hear her crying in her room, but I couldn't do anything. She doesn't want to let go of him, it has been a year or so since they got divorced and she still looks up on him on social media and looks for his photos with his new wife.

"Jake?" She came out of the room, a tissue crumpled in her hand and her face was tear streaked, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"What?" I asked gently turning off the TV

"I want to go home," she whispered. I took a deep breathe and ran a hand through my hair

"Go pack your things." I sighed

"I want you to go with me," she sniffled wiping her tears

"No, Ness, I can't." I shook my head, closing my eyes and swallowing

"Please Jake. If you don't want to go with me to my family, then we can travel alone somewhere," she said

"No Ness, it's either here with me or there with them." I gave her two choices and she needs to pick

"But I can't stay here anymore Jake. I need a fresh start and I want you with me. I want to leave all of this behind me, I no longer want to hold onto him. I need you to help me let go," she murmured

"Ness..."

"Please Jake, I need that," she said,"if you are worried about us being legal or anything like that we can get married if you want."

She thought I was worried about what would people say about us living together without a relationship tying us.

"We can go now and request a marriage license, in a matter of three days it would be out. We will pack our things during this time, you can sell the house, put it for rent, anything. We sign our marriage license and we would leave," she said like she had already planned everything

"We don't have to get married," I said, she kind of saddened

"You want to date other girls without being married?" She asked

"So you want me to marry you, so that you have the insurance that I won't date?" I asked her

"Maybe," she said

"And I won't have to sleep around you know?" She said embarrassingly

"Did you think that I would sleep with you if we got married? Ness it is called making love and you and I have no love between us. You love him, I wouldn't want you to sleep with me while imagining that I'm him," I said

"But Jake, we can keep it just physical, no need for love and all," she whined

"Ness, I told you, it is called making love, how are you supposed to make love without love?" I asked her

"Okay fine, then we will just get married." She surrendered

"And don't tell me no marriage," she said just as I opened my mouth to oppose against our marriage.

"No, no marriage, you and I will just stay like we do here," I said

"I don't want you to date!" She whined

"I wouldn't date." I shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at me and pointed an accusing finger towards me

"You are lying," she said

"No I'm not." I shrugged again

"I know when you are lying and when you are not. An you will marry me wether you like it or no," she told me

"I won't marry you if I don't want to," I said challengingly

"Quit it Jake, you will marry me, now go and request marriage license!" She barked her order and the imprinting gene in me wanted nothing more than to oblige.

"No," I finally said

"No?" She asked

"Fine, I will do it." She shrugged

"I won't sign it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fuck you Jake!" She growled and entered her room slamming the door shut. I mean like why is she so mad? I'm not fine with marrying a girl that thinks I'm someone else. If I just kissed her, she thought I was him. What would it be like if we did something else?

"You still want to move?" I asked loudly across the door

"Hell yeah!" She growled. She's still mad at me.

I turned on my laptop and started looking for a town where we can have a fresh start. Just like she wants to.

"I don't want anyone to know where we will go, not my family, nor yours!" She yelled from her room

"Fine." I sighed.

I've been looking for a town since afternoon but still nothing

"Vermont, nah. Georgia, nah. Maryland, nah." I scrolled down through the lists

"California, nah."

Wait! California?

I love California, I always wanted to go there!

I clicked on it to see the cities in it

"Los Angeles!" She yelled from the room

"LA? I'm not sure we can afford a life there," I told her

"We can sell my car and yours and put this house to rent, so we would have enough money to buy a house there! Once you have a house, everything flows smoother!" She said opening the door and coming out of the room

"I guess." I shrugged

"But we need to look for houses online first," I said. She made to mugs of coffee and placed one infront of me and the other infront of her

"Let's see this one." She pointed to the screen

"This property has very clean and beautiful interior. Hardwood floor, granite countertop, stainless steel brand name appliances, including refrigerator, washer and a dry machine. Located between LA and Korean town. Very nice city view, walking distance of a supermarket, restaurant and a bank," she read out load

"It's for 459,000$," she added

"Maybe we should look more?" I asked

"We should." she nodded

For hours, we looked for a suitable house until we found the perfect one even though it is expensive. A two bedrooms condo, one bathroom, with a modern interior and all. We need to sell both cars, and put this house for rent so we can have the money required for it

"Now, we have to look for a job," I told her

"No, now we have to sleep, look at you."

She shut the laptop down and took hold of my hand in hers dragging me towards the bedroom so we can sleep. I really needed sleep, but I couldn't, while she in a matter of two seconds slept.

Where is this going to? Would we stay like this? Me trying to help her and failing

Would she leave me again?

Would I fall in love with her? Or worse with someone else?

I can only pray for the best.


	28. Falling in Love

The next morning, I woke up to her voice talking with someone across the phone

"Lainey, you okay sweetheart?" She asked

"I'm fine mom, I just had a small fight with Seth," Elaine said

"I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. I'm so sorry baby." Renesmee's voice was muffled with tears

"It's okay mommy. Don't cry, I understand, you loved dad very much," she said

"So what was your fight with Seth about?" Ness asked casually

"Umm...ergh...I'm...I'm pregnant," she said

"What?!" Ness exclaimed

"I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry, we got so carried away and we didn't notice what happened," Elaine whispered

"Lainey you are three!"

"But I don't look like a three year old, I'm seventeen mom," she told her.

Yea right, they got divorced when she was two. And somehow, she grows much faster than Ness.

"Lainey...I don't understand, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to kill my baby."

"Lainey you and Seth maybe should get married?"

"Mom, he doesn't have a house," she told her

"You can live in the small house that grandma built for me and Waytt, live with him you know?"

 _I'm going to kill Seth_

"Mom, I think he doesn't want the baby," Elaine said

"Did he say so?"

"No. But his expression was turned upside down when I told him." A sob sounded from the other line

"Elaine, baby don't worry. He was just as shocked as you were, he'll come around in matter of an hour or so, trust me. He's controlled by imprinting." She laughed.

She did not just say that? Is she laughing at us?

"Mom, you know that imprinting is the best thing that ever happened in your life? Because if it wasn't for imprinting, Jacob would have killed you long ago," meanly, Elaine told her

"Even if he kept you alive, he wouldn't have helped you through your misery. Don't you dare laugh at imprinting." She hanged up

"Pregnancy mood swings," Renesmee whispered sighing

"But she's kind of right anyways," she mumbled before I heard her footsteps go further to the kitchen.

I pretended to wake up now, and I approached the kitchen

"Oh, hi Jake!" She smiled

"Good morning," I told her

"I found a job for both of us at a very famous garage! With very high salary. They accepted us! I kind of faked some degrees and sent them last night after you slept, and we got accepted! Now we have to put this house for rent, sell the cars and be in LA in a week!" She laughed

"How did you fake those degrees?" I asked

"I have my sources." She shrugged smiling and winking.

"What did I hear about Elaine's pregnancy?" I asked her and she froze for few seconds

"Uhh...Seth got her pregnant, and she's worried. Maybe you should talk to him?" She asked me

"I won't interfere in his choices." I shrugged

"Maybe he needs an advice?" She said

"Like I'm wise enough to give him an advice," I told him

"I'm not experienced with those issues. I've never been with a girl, so yeah. I'm not the best in relationship advices," I added

"You've never been with a girl?" She asked shocked. _Silly her._

 _"_ No, I've never been with a girl. When I met Bella, I was fifteen and I've never been with a girl before her. I wasted a year running after her and all the other supernatural shit that happened. Then I imprinted on you," I told her

"And you know the drill." I walked to their fridge and took out a bottle of water

"You never dated when I was growing up?"

"No." I took a sip of water

"You never dated when I was in a relationship with Waytt?" She asked again

"No." I closed the bottle again and put it back in the fridge

"So you are saying that ever since I was born. I took away your will of dating and loving someone else?"

"Nope. Trust me, if I wanted to date when you were married, I would've. Imprinting doesn't control my will. I've beaten it when you got married," I said

"See! That's the reason I want you to marry me before we go to LA! Because you'd date!" She said

"So would you," I told her sitting on a chair

"But Jake! We've seen it, we have to be with each other," she said softly

"We can stay single forever."

 _I enjoy teasing her like this!_

I hope she is not reading my mind.

"Ughhhh! Whatever! Go and sell the cars or shit!" Aggregated, she said going to her room. As soon as she shut the door I started laughing loudly.

"Shut up! Asshole!" She yelled from her room.

I knew that my boss, loved buying old cars and rebuilding them, so I decided to sell them to him.

He instantly agreed, and we signed some papers and all those legal documents and I got pretty large amount of money, more than what we need. I opened a bank account and put all the money we would need for the move in it, just in case.

I put the house for rent on few newspapers, so we can hurry up the process. My house was more modern and it costs much money due to all the edits that I did and I wasn't planning on selling it at all. I want to live here for the rest of my life.

I came back home late at night after a long day of setting things up.

"Ness? You awake?" I called as soon as I walked in to the house.

"I'm here!" She said from her room coming out from it wearing short pyjama shorts and a sleeveless pyjama shirt, a bowl of cereal in her hands

"Seriously Ness?" I asked her

"What? I'm feeling hot." He shrugged

"It's December!" I copied her from the day before when we went to dinner. I didn't expect that to make her laugh that hard. She laughed until tears came out of her eyes.

Her laugh was the best kind of music to my ears.

I knew then when I was satisfied with hearing her laugh, seeing her smile, smelling her scent, and staring at her doing absolutely nothing were the signs that I fell in love with her. I fell in love with her truly, no imprint, no force feelings. My normal genes my 23 pairs of chromosomes-excluding the supernatural pair-fell in love with her without the imprinting. I felt a rush of feelings that I never felt before run through my blood when I spent this night watching her laughing, talking, eating and watching TV.

I knew that now, with my will, I loved her. And I never want to let her go.


	29. Chapter 29

**Where are the reviews? :( I'm not seeing any for the last four chapters. Show me some love in the reviews below and tell me what do you think of this next step! Love you all mwah!**

"Jake?" Her voice brought me out of my thoughts

"What?" I shook my head and looked at her

"You okay? You've been staring blankly for a while?" She asked

"Yea, I'm fine. Never mind." I smiled

"Anyways, he was like..." And she continued talking about a movie that she recently watched.

"Jake? I want to go out!" She said out of the blue

"Hmm? Where?"

"I don't know, somewhere." She shrugged

"We don't have a car, I sold it, remember?" I told her

"We can walk?" She insisted

"We watched the weather forecast, there's a probable snow storm plus the temperature is about -20 degrees," I told her

"Silly Jake. It never reaches -20." She giggled

"Go and wear warm clothes, please," she pleaded and I couldn't resist so I agreed.

I put on a long sleeved shirts, the same leather jacket from when I wore when I hung out with Jennie, jeans and shoes.

While she wore, a long sleeved shirt, a wool sweater, a jacket, jeans and those wool boots.

"Ness you know that you won't get cold?" I asked even though I know that she would get cold, like Jennifer did.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and shrugged

"Did you lock the windows?"

"Yup." She said turning off the light and taking my hand in hers before dragging me out of the house.

"You are right, it's very cold," she said after a minute or two of leaving the house. Blush rising to her cheeks as she shoved her hands deeper in her jacket pockets

"Told ya," I said as we walked further from the house. The whole walk she was whining about how cold she's feeling and about how she wishes that she listened to me.

"Oh look! There's a guy selling roses, get me one please," she said suddenly. She looked to excited for a rose.

"Okay." I shrugged giving the man money and he handed me three roses

"Here." I handed them to her. It all felt like when j was Jennie, the roses, the weather, everything. But it felt more right with Renesmee, it felt like this is where I belong.

She put them under her nose, much like Jennifer did, and scented them.

"They smell so good." She sighed with her eyes closed. I reached forward and inched my face closer to hers so I can scent them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe of the sweet scent of roses, before her soft lips pressed against mine.

Jeez, did she just kiss me? I just hope that she doesn't think I'm Waytt

"Renesmee." I sighed between kisses

"Jake." She sighed and pulled my head closer to hers with her hands tangled in my hair. I was so freaking happy! She was kissing me because I'm me, she kissed me and didn't think that I was him! She kissed Jake, not Waytt!

I let go of her lips and stared at her

"I'm much warmer now." She giggled lightly

"And I'm much better now." I chuckled. The rest of the walk was much better, especially when she reaches and kisses me, without me asking her to. That means she likes me, and she's not imagining me someone else.

When we felt the wind getting stronger and the weather getting colder we instantly went back home so I don't repeat what happened with Jennifer.

"Jeez it was so freaking cold outside," she exclaimed as

"I know right?" I took off my shoes and put them in the cabinet beside the door, putting her shoes next to mine.

She rushed to her room rubbing her hands together and jumping on her bed wrapping herself in a quilt.

"Jeez!" She whispered in a shaky tone.

For some reason, I reached for the window and opened it. There was something stuck behind it, probably some bird poop.

"Jake! You crazy? Close the freaking window!" As exclaimed from the bed.

I tried but it didn't move,

"I think its broken," I mumbled

"It's not closing," I added

"Ugh! Is your room clean?"

"No I didn't open it in a while. Neither my old room," I said scratching the back of my head

"I guess you can have my quilt then." I threw mine on top of her

"I'm still very cold by the way! I'm freezing!" She exclaimed. Jeez! Wasn't she married to a vampire? Isn't she used to coldness?

"No Jake! It has been a while since I slept with him or beside him anyways!" She mumbled angrily, curling herself into a small ball trying to warm herself. I rolled my eyes and pulled my bed closer to her so they were one again and laid down, pulling the quilts off her and wrapping my arms round her, hugging her as close as possible to my chest and putting the quilts back on top of us

"Better?" I asked

"Much." She sighed a relived sigh and cuddled closer to me, tangling her legs between mine and closing her eyes.

"Jake?" She mumbled when I thought she fell asleep

"Hmm?" I hummed letting go of the strand of her hair I was playing with. She reached a bit upwards and pressed her lips against mine in a kiss

"Goodnight," she mumbled before now really falling asleep. I wasn't far behind.

The next morning, she wasn't in my arms.

"Yea sure! You want that again? Tickets to LA for two, and we want a taxi to drive us to the address which I gave you before. Yes, exactly, this address.

U-hu, would you be able to do that?

Thank you! Good bye!"

As soon as she hung up, the phone rang again

"Hi sir. Yes it's Jacob and Renesmee. You calling for the apartment? Aha, what's about it? What? You only take couples? Married couples? What sense is that? But you already agreed on us! Okay fine, I will talk with him and we would see, uhm, okay, goodbye," she hung up frustrated.

"What type of sense is that! We only take couples!" She mocked his voice. I chuckled and tried not to make a voice, she's so dumb.

"Shut up Jake! You are dumb!" She yelled. Oops!

In a flash, she was beside me on the bed

"In the morning, I went hunting and came home to set everything up for the move but that asshole called as you can hear, and he only take married couples!" She mocked his voice again at the last part

"What the hell?" She said angrily. I reached on my elbow and placed a kiss on her lips, hesitantly.

"Umm...we can get married?" I asked

"I mean it's just a piece of paper. And just s piece of metal around our fingers. If we want to be best friends, we can. If we want to be like a boyfriend and girlfriend we can and then when we are ready we can be a husband and a wife," I told her

"But this way we get to keep each other," I added

"Jake, you didn't want that," she mumbled

"But now I do." I took her hand in mine and stroked it

"You have to promise me that you wouldn't push us into doing...things. Both of us can't use any sort of protection and we can't possibly have a baby now," I told her embarrassingly

"Jake, what if we wanted that but we were still financially unstable?"

"You mean having a baby or the other thing?"

"Both. I want to have a baby. A baby with you." She smiled

"We don't have to rush into anything, okay? We can just let things take its place," I said

"Now. We have to figure a way to get married!" She said

"Oh! Easy! We need the your driving license and social security number," I told her

"Oh!"

Three hours or four, we were told to wait two to three days and a marriage license shall be issued for us.

"You know that will not affect us, right? We will stay just as we are right now, in our comfort zone. It's a piece of paper to help us move," she said

"Sure, sure." I nodded smiling


	30. Chapter 30

Late at night, I was holding her to sleep since the window is still broken

"Jake?" She mumbled

"Hmmm?" I hummed

"I feel bad," she whispered

"For what?"

"For leaving my family. I miss them, even though I talk to them everyday. I miss my daughter too, but she's better without me, right?" She asked

"Ness, you chose this. Because you know that you can't handle staying at your family's house-"

"I can't handle staying at their house because they are always so lovey dovey and I can't handle this," she interrupted

"But it is not Lainey's fault that her father loved someone else. I mean now she's pregnant, and there's no one to help her. I'm a bad parent, right? My parents didn't do that to me, they stayed with me all the way till I decided to leave them and stay with you. Everyday, they tell me to come home and leave you here but I couldn't do that," she said

"Why?"

"Because I had hurt you a lot and now I felt what you felt and I wanted to make it up for you by just being with you. And I couldn't even do that." She laughed lightly

"You looked after me while I'm hurting you even more. Now I achieved what I want, with my desire, not just to make it up for you. I like you Jake, like a lot, and I want to be with you. I'm glad that I didn't listen to my parents and came back to them, eventhough they ask me everyday to come home to them, but I just want to be with you." She smiled at me

"But now, Lainey is pregnant and I have to help her but I don't know how. It's my fault." She shook her head ashamed of herself

"I want to help her like my parents did to me," she added. A bulb lit up in my head

"Ness? How about we ask both Seth and Elaine to move to this house? And since you said that we have a good job that pays very well we can send them some money every month in addition to Seth working, this will give them suitable conditions for a family and a baby," I said. She stayed silent

"That's great Jake," she whispered giggling a tear running down her cheek

"They don't have to know where we live, we will just how them money and I can see her every while!" She added

"I'm going to call them!" She jumped out of the bed and took her phone leaving the room. I shook my head, chuckling and laid on the bed falling asleep in a matter of two seconds.

The next three days were pretty hectic. We got married, just her, I, the priest, and two witnesses that we don't know who they are. Seth and Lainey loved the fact of coming back here. Their trip to here will be Friday morning and my trip with Ness to LA is on Friday evening. So we have less than a day together. I talked with my boss at the garage and he agreed to take Seth because I quitted.

Today we are going ring shopping, to keep façade. We visited almost every jewellery store in the state and she didn't like any ring.

"What do you want Ness?" I sighed tired

"I want...your mother's ring," she whispered looking away

"Seriously?" I exclaimed

"You made us walk all around the state and you know what you want?"

"I thought that you wouldn't want to give it to me," she said softly looking away. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand taking a taxi to drive us home. As soon as we entered the house, I took my mother's ring from my room and placed it on her finger

"Happy now?" I asked

"Very." She giggled lightly and happily while staring at the ring in her finger. She took my hand in hers and placed the ring which we bought for me on my finger before looking up at me and smiling. I smiled back at her and reached downwards placing my lips against hers. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my hips, her arms around my neck

"I'm so happy," she mumbled looking at me smiling after pulling away from the kiss

"I'm so happy too." I nodded smiling back. The only last wish left was for her to say 'I love you.'

I put her back on the floor and kissed her head

"I feel like everything is falling back to its place. Lainey is going to have a family with Seth. Waytt is with his long lost love, Katherine. You and I are together you know imprinting and all.." She said

"Ness, imprinting doesn't force you into anything," I noted

"I know. But it showed me that I'm your soulmate and I ignored it now I accepted that, and I want to be with you." She laughed

"I want to be with you too." I laughed with her.

We packed all the things that we will take with us, leaving important things unpacked until we pass those two days left. We cleaned the house together and set it up for Elaine and Seth. I suggest that they use my old room as a nursery and they can sleep in my dad's room which is mine now. Sure, I wanted this house for me and for my future family since I was born and raised, and since that I fixed it and all. But maybe, my future family and I, we are meant to live in another house. And I don't mind that as long as Ness is included in my future family.


	31. Chapter 31

**I think I shall put this story on hold for a while, till I finish my exams you know? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

At night, she laid beside me and we fell asleep, at least, I did because when I woke up in the middle of the night, she had the blanket clutched around herself, her phone in her hand and she was crying trying not to make a noise. I tried to see what was she watching that made her cry that hard. She was watching her pictures...with her husband. Fuck this freaking shit. She was pretending all the way, ever since she kissed me for the first time.

I felt betrayed. I pretended to shift while sleeping and I scooted as far away as I can, leaving her alone to freeze from coldness.

I thought that she really liked me, but she was lying. Maybe she lied to make me marry her so she won't loose me. I took off the ring and put it on the nightstand. We got married just for the apartments, and I will not wear a ring.

I waited for her until she fell asleep with her tears and grabbed her phone, blocked him all over the social media and deleted all their pictures. She will ask but I will deny.

"From our move, this will end," I mumbled putting the phone away and then I went back to sleep.

In the very early morning, I woke up to the alarm so we can go get Seth and Elaine.

"Nessie, sweetheart, get up." I shook her gently

"We have to go get Seth and Elaine, get up." I leaned downwards and placed a kiss on her head

"Nessie." I sighed

Hopeless case, she slept like at four or something.

I kissed her head again, got up, and put my clothes on, getting ready to leave.

The drive to Sea-Tac airport took me two hours eventhough the flight was at the early morning but as soon as I entered, I spotted them getting their bags. Elaine ran fastly to me

"Jake!" She squealed happily throwing herself to my chest

"Lainey! I missed you!" I chuckled hugging her hard

"Wo wo, be careful!" Seth warned trying to push me away

"Oh! I'm sorry," I mumbled pushing her away lightly. She had a small visible bump in her belly

"What's that?" I asked shocked, she can't have such a bump while she's in her first months of pregnancy.

"It's my baby. Carlisle made some probabilities and he says that this baby is either half vampire half wolf or half human half vampire," she whispered

"Oh!" I smiled she reached forward again and hugged me while I gave Seth a death glare, he is going to pay for getting her pregnant at this age.

We drove home afterwards and Elaine instantly jumped out of the car running to house screaming out

"Mommy!" She yelled running to her room

"Lainey baby I missed you!" I heard Ness say

"Seth, we need to talk," I said meanly. I dragged him outside and pushed him to the backyard

"You asshole!" I yelled at him

"I'm sorry man," he whispered

"No you are not! You took away her innocence. She's just a child!"

"Jake man..." He looked away ashamed

"Don't you see the innocence in her eyes? The way she calls out for her mother or any member of her family? She still calls her mother 'mommy' for goddess sake!" I yelled at him,"how could you do that?"

"I'm sorry Jake. She wanted that and I couldn't resist her," he said his head down from shame. I sighed and nodded before heading back inside the house

"So you and Jake huh?" I heard Elaine giggle

"Shut up! You know that it's all fake," Ness said

"It's not fake. You are lying to yourself. You love him mom," Elaine said

"You know that I just want him to be around me to help me. When I felt that he was going to let me go, I kissed him to keep him around me. I can't live without him, he quietens my longing to your dad and numbs my pain, somehow, he helps me forget about him," Ness explained

"Oh mom! You like him and enjoyed kissing him eventhough your purpose for kissing is not for that reason," Elaine said

"Maybe...just maybe, that I really like him," she told her

"When you realise that you 'like him' you would have fallen in love with him. You realise what your heart really wants very late," Lainey said. She's too wise for a three year old. A moment of silence before I heard Ness say

"Lainey baby what's wrong?" Worriedly she said

"Morning sickness." Elaine rushed out of the room towards the bathroom, then I heard her heave. Seth followed her and they stayed in the bathroom for a while till she got better.

So I learned that her purpose for kissing me was to keep me around her, and not for liking me, and she actually likes me but that's not why she kissed me. So complicated.

We sat in the living, Elaine with a bucket in her lap, Seth beside her. Me on a couch and Renesmee on another.

We chatted, laughed, ate and had a lot of fun together, but the time of my flight with Ness came around.

"I'm going to miss you mommy." Elaine hugged her mother tightly

"I'm going to miss you too sweetheart. But I won't leave you for that long, I will always come," she told her. Jeez! Elaine is so young for being a mother! You can see that in her eyes, the innocence, the children's sparkle in her eyes, everything about her. She's just a little girl.

I eyed Seth and he was looking down, ashamed of what he has done to this child.

"I love you mommy, so much," Elaine whispered a tear rolling down her cheek

"I love you too baby girl." Ness smiled.

We said our goodbyes and then we took off towards the airport.


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay readers! If I don't get reviews, I will put this story on hold and if I got some reviews I will be updating chapters but not everyday, EVERY WEEK. So show me some love in the reviews and I will update a chapter next week. Please understand that I have lots of exams now so yeah! Love you all 3**

Everything was peaceful until we were on the plane, mid-way. She started crying uncontrollably

"Ness what's wrong?" I asked

"I can't do this." She shook her head

"I can't let go. I can't let go of him." She sobbed

"Ness, look at me," I said trying to calm her down

"How did you do it?" She sobbed

"How did you attend my wedding without dying like I did? How did you watch me get married and be in a relationship without comitting suicide like I did? How?" She sobbed hardly

"Because Ness, you need to be strong! Don't you think that I didn't go through shit until I'm here now. You don't understand what I went through after your wedding. But I let go, you NEED to let go of him. It's past, it's over. Be strong," I told her

"I can't, I can't..." she repeated

"Yes. You can Ness. He doesn't deserve you! You killed yourself for a man who didn't love you. You sold your dignity and your honour for him. You turned yourself into s cheap whore for someone who didn't love you. Who used you like you are using me right now. He used you to forget her, to numb his pain from her. And when she came back, he dumped you like nothing happened between you two," I told her angrily

"Just like my mother did to you," she whispered sobbing.

"You are right. God is avenging you, from the pain that mom caused you to the pain that I caused to you," she mumbled

"Just like my mother used you to numb her pain, Waytt used me to numb his. Just like as soon as dad came back to mom, she dumped you like nothing ever happened between you two, Waytt dumped me when Katherine came back. Just like I made you attend my wedding and watch me get married, I attended Waytt wedding and watched him get married to someone else..." She trailed off breatheless from crying

"Just like..." She wanted to continue but her uncontrollable sobbing took over

"Karma...is...a bitch," breatheless, she said. I put her across my lap and hugged her to my chest so she can calm down. She buried herself in my shirt an clutched it tightly with her hands, crying to my chest

"You will be fine, you'll be alright," I whispered while she continued crying.

"Excuse me Mister Black, would you like something for your wife?" A stewardess asked sweetly. She had her chestnut hair tied up in a neat bun. Her eyes were piercing green, her lashes were ridiculously long, she had a cherry red lipstick on her lips and she was wearing the uniform of the plane crew. But she wasn't revealing her cleavage like the other stewardesses did

"Mister?"

"Oh...no thank you, she's fine." I smiled at her and nodded. As soon as she walked away, I was smacked at the back of my head a strong, strong, strong smack.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" I asked her rubbing the back of my head

"You idiot! Why were you staring at her?" She growled in my ear

"I wasn't staring!" I told her

"You were! asshole!" She smacked me again

"Okay fine! I won't stare again." I shrugged. Wasn't she the same girl from before crying in my lap? She is so moody! She fell asleep on my lap, and I couldn't move her cause she will wake up. And she didn't wake up when the plane landed and we had to leave

"Ness! You better wake up, now!" I growled in her ear

"Leave me alone," she whispered shifting in my lap

"Wake. Up. The freaking plane landed," I told her

"I don't want to wake up," she whined

"You should!" I put her off my lap on the seat beside me. She furrowed her brows and scowled at me before getting up

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." I told her.

She couldn't wait until we reached the apartment, she threw herself on the couch and continued her sleep. I rolled my eyes and put our bags aside.

I took a shower, changed my clothes and took a seat on the chairs that were placed in the balcony. LA was pretty hot and a busy city. It was mid-night and there was a lot of traffic. Our balcony viewed at a lot of main streets and I can see a lot of traffic.

I looked at Nessie sleeping at the couch from across the glass door of the balcony. Will it be a new start for us? Will she put everything about him away? Will she get over him and start thinking about me as something more than a tool to forget and to numb pain? Or will things stay the same?

I shook my head and looked back at the busy streets. We left Seattle at nine o'clock and the flight took us three hours so it was twelve at midnight.

"I better get some sleep cause I have work at the morning," I mumbled to myself. I set the alarm on six AM and took a room to sleep in it. I was fast asleep.

What felt only like five minutes, the alarm noise woke me up. I sighed and shut it up. I got up from the bed and ran a hand through my hair

"The first day is always the worst," I mumbled.

I put the water on the coldest temperature and took a freezing cold shower to wake me up.

"Ness! You should wake up! We have work!" I yelled to her from my room while brushing my hair after I put on my clothes.

"I don't want to," she whined and she sounded like crying at any moment

"We have work so get up!" I said walking to the living room and pulling her off the couch.

"I don't want to." She pouted like a little kid

"I want to sleep."

"You will sleep when we get back, now go to the bathroom and take a shower," I commanded

"You first," she said

"I showered, brushed my teeth, shaved and washed my face, it's your turn," I told her pushing her towards the bathroom

"Okay fine!" She huffed going to the bathroom.

I was pretty hungry, We should grab something to eat while we walk to work. It took her thirty minutes until she left the bathroom

"Will you freaking hurry up?! We are going to be late!" I told her it was 6:40.

Yes, I do shower and get dressed and brush my teeth in ten minutes.

"Okay fine."

Sure, she hurried up and came out wearing dark wash jeans a tank top and a red and white flannel over it, the flannel sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and she was braiding her hair as she came out.

"You done?" I asked

"Yes." She nodded securing the end of her braid with an elastic

"Here, put this ring on just in case the owner of the house saw us," I told her. So the owner owned the whole building and he only rent married couples and families because his wife and his family lives in this building so maybe he rents only couples and families to make sure his wife won't get harassed by single men, I guess.

She put on ankle boots and took the ring from my hand putting it on her finger

"Let's go." I tied my laces and got up. We left the apartments and locked the door before leaving the building.


	33. Chapter 33

We left the apartment and locked the door before leaving the building. On our way to the garage, we grabbed some coffee and something to eat from the bakery beside our house.

"Oh my god! This muffin is freaking amazing," she moaned. I chuckled and took a sip from my coffee

"Not as good as this croissant is," I told her taking a bite of it

"Let me try!" She said laughing, I switched with her and took a bite of her huge muffin, while she tried my croissant.

"You are right! This is amazing!" She giggled as we took a turn to enter the garage. She wiped chocolate off my chin and the side of my mouth as I did to her before we enter

"The cute couple is here!" Someone came out of the garage and we noticed that the garage had glass walls so they saw our exchange of food and the wiping mouths thingy.

"You must be Mr. Prescott, I'm Renesmee and this is my husband Jacob." She shook hands with him smiling

"You are right on time," he told us

"Good morning, Mr. Prescott," I said smiling politely

"Good morning Mr. Black?" He questioned

"Yes, Black." I nodded

"Welcome," he said leading us towards the garage.

The day passed uneventful, except that now everybody calls us 'the cute couple that shares food'

We walked home, stopping at the supermarket to get some necessities for our new home.

"Today was pretty exhausting," Ness said as she unpacked some supermarket bags, putting each thing in its place

"Says the girl who slept over fourteen hours," I said while I unpacked the others

"Girls need more sleep than guys," she defended herself

"Who says that?" I asked putting a cartoon of milk in the fridge

"I do." She laughed and I laughed with her.

"I'm pretty hungry." She giggled

"I'm too. Let's finish unpacking those bags then we can cook something," I said. We returned back to unpacking in silence

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?" I hummed folding the bags and putting them aside just in case we needed them

"W-what did you feel...when you went to my wedding?" She asked.

I paused and stared into the blank a little

"Heartbroken...like a lot. I felt like when I imprinted on you, eventhough you didn't, I felt like you promised me to stay with me forever. It was a stab to my heart when I heard that you got engaged. I felt betrayed, because you picked him instead of me. I mean I've always been there for you, ever since you were born.

I cried, a lot, because I had to watch you wear a wedding dress to him, put his ring on your finger, and share vows with him. I was...jealous of him, I spent my life dreaming about marrying you and having a family with you, children that look like us. I dreamed and he made it come true," I said staring blankly

"I-I'm...sorry," she chocked

"It's fine, it happened, it was past." I shrugged putting the now folded bags away.

"Jake, listen.." She said

"What?"

"I want us to be a normal married couple. I want us to put everything behind us, that shit that happened. You wasted your time looking after me, and trying to make me forget, but you forgot about yourself. You need to forget too, that's why you are hesitant about being with me, because you still remember. If I forget, it won't change anything because you still remember in small details," she said cupping my face and staring into my eyes

"We need to help each other, not just you need to help me," she said

"You can't forget Ness, I can't," I told her

"You know I don't mean literally forget, I mean put everything behind, move on, you know what I mean." She giggled lightly and I chuckled.

"I will cook some steak?" I offered

"Yeah, sure. I will take a shower." She nodded smiling but before she turned around to go to the bathroom, she stood on her tiptoes, kissed the corner of my mouth and left to the bathroom. I stood there frozen for a second before I shook my head and turned to the fridge to take out some ingredients to cook.

As I was cooking, she called me from the bathroom.

"Jake!" She called

"Yes?" I answered drying my hands

"Can you get me my towel?" She asked

"Sure, sure." I walked to her bedroom, took the towel that was put on her bed and made my way towards the bathroom, knocking on the door. She opened the door a very small slit and stuck out her arm out

"Put it here!" She closed her hand into a fist and opened it again, I rolled my eyes and put it in her hand. Before I even had the time to turn around and leave towards the kitchen to check on the food. She had left the bathroom with a tiny towel wrapped around her body. I instantly looked away

"Jake." She giggled,"I'm your wife, we are married, remember?" She laughed

"But still..."

"You won't be sinning if you saw me like this," she said, she placed her hand on my chin and moved my head to look at her but I kept my eyes down

"Look at me Jake," she whispered. For some reason, I was freaking nervous. My heart was beating frantically and I'm sure she can hear it.

"Look at me, please," she pleaded softly rasing my head so I can look at her. I looked into her eyes but I couldn't make out her feelings from her eyes. She cupped my face with her hands and stroked my cheekbones with her thumbs

"Now, you can loose your virginity without being a sinner." She giggled lightly,"if that's what you are worried about," she added shrugging.

"Trust me, it's not that." I chuckled shaking my hand putting my hands on her wrists

"Then what is it Jacob? Why don't you want to be with me?" She asked

"Because...I'm-I'm scared," I mumbled

"Scared of what?"

"Of you leaving me again. I can't hold on much more Ness, you know that well enough," I told her

"So that's why you don't want to take it to the next step with me." She nodded

"It's not like that, both of us are not ready for this," I told her rubbing her wrists with my thumbs

"Then the money I paid for the box of condoms went waste." She giggled

"You know that they don't work for wolves." I chuckled

"Our body heat will melt it, friction, doesn't help either," I said. She shivered at the word friction, blush rose up to her cheeks and her heartbeat accelerated.

"You imagined it, huh?" I whispered next to her ear. She nodded. I pulled away and started walking to the kitchen

"Food is ready," I said on my way.

"Tease!" She yelled.

"Go get dressed!" I laughed.


	34. Chapter 34

I put some food in her dish and put a lot in mine, filled two cups with juice that she got when we went shopping.

She came out of the room few minutes later and she was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Nothing." She sat down and stabbed a piece of meat with her fork.

"Look! I'm sorry okay? I'm not ready for sleeping with you, neither you are. And trust me, it's not about sinning or whatever you think it is," I told her

"Then why you don't drink?" She asked

"Because my mother died becasue a freaking drunk driver hit her car and I promised her not to drink," I said

"Then why you don't sleep around? fornicate?" She asked

"Becasue that's not me! That's not Jacob Black. I don't sleep with random girls because I might get we pregnant for not being able to use protection, because she might like me and I wouldn't want to break her heart and most of all it's not Jacob Black," I told her

"If I wanted to sleep with you before we got married, I would've done it. Ever since you came to me, to tell me that you never wanted to marry, remember that day? But I didn't want to 'cause I know that you will regret it. Because you wanted to, to forget him all the times you wanted to seduce me. Remember that time when you wore that short thingy? And then after I rejected you, you cried because he married her? You are not doing it for me and you, you are doing it to forget," I told her. She just stared at me

"You tried sleeping around right? When you moved in with me? How did that end? You got pregnant and you had to kill an innocent life. I don't want that." I shrugged

"And since when you think that I'm a religious guy?" I asked her

"Well...you go to the church. Ummm...you fast...you pray...you don't 'sin'," she started counting

"Who says that I fast?"

"Because you don't drink milk, neither you eat meat and this morning you ordered our chocolate croissant and muffin, with milk free chocolate. Don't think I didn't hear you," she said

"You haven't eaten meat, you will start eating it on the 7th of January, right?"

I just stayed silent

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Listen! Just enough! You won't be sinning if you slept with me now, we are married!" She said

"Jeez! I don't care about sinning and shit! You know what? Conversations with you are pointless! I know why I do what I do, and it is not why you think." I sighed. She bursted out into giggles

"Oh Jake! I was just teasing you," she said. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at her

"Let this salad, satisfy your wolf hunger, Saint!" She said. I just rolled my eyes and sat down to eat, ignoring her comments.

After we finished eating, we washed the dishes and watched some TV before going to bed.

"Jake!" She whispered from the door of my room waking me up.

"Can I sleep beside you?" She asked

"Ummm...why?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"No reason." She shrugged

"Okay fine," I said patting the other side of my bed. She approached my bed and laid down covering herself with a quilt. The bed was pretty small so she was stuck to my chest since I was laying on my side.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at her. She reached her head upwards placing her lips on mine for a while before pulling away

"Good night," she whispered smiling

"Good night Ness." I kissed her head and closed my eyes.

Both of us woke up early since we slept early.

"Good morning," she whispered staring at me as we laid opposite to each other on the bed

"Good morning." I smiled at her. She scooted closer and placed her lips on mine in a pretty long kiss before pulling away to stare at me. She scooted closer to me, wrapped my arm around herself, and buried herself in my chest, inhaling deeply.

"God! I love your scent," she whispered

"It makes me feel safe, comfortable. You are home to me Jake," she whispered.

"You are home to me," she said again. I kissed the crown of her head and stroked her hair

"Tell me something sweet," she said wrapping her small arms around my waist, puting her head on my torso.

"Like what?" I asked confusingly

"I don't know."

"Like-"

A car with loud music playing passed at the same exact moment she was saying 'like' and the lyrics was

'Got a piece of candy and it's all for you' so it sounds like she was saying, sweet talk me by saying got a piece of candy and it is all for you.

I laughed and she giggled.

"Got a piece of a candy and it is all for you," I said laughing. She smacked me and giggled

"Shut up!" She said

"What? I love this song," I said chuckling. She shifted so she was laying on top of me, her hands put on each other, her chin on them.

"You are not light you know?" Teasingly, I said

"Shut up Jake! You always ruin moments." She giggled

"We have to go to work," I said. To be honest, I was uncomfortable.

"It's still five am, relax," she said putting her cheek on her hands an closing her eyes.

"I'm not a mattress," I told her

"You know what Jake? You can just say that you don't want me to be next to you," she said getting off me, and going to her room. I heard her start crying, here we go. I didn't mean to hurt her, I'm just not comfortable with a girl being this close to me, even if she is my imprint. I sighed and got up from bed and went to her room. She was curled to a small ball on her bed, and crying

"Ness, I'm sorry," I said

"For your information, it's Saturday, there's no work today. You just wanted to get rid of me," she whispered

"No Ness, trust me." I approached her bed

"I'm just...uncomfortable. I've never had a girl that close to me, you know?"

"Well get used to it! You can't be like that Jake! You are a guy. Guys enjoy having women all over them. I think you have a psychological knot against women!"

"No. I don't," I said defensively

"You need a psychologist or you will stay single for forever," she said meanly

"I don't mind that one bit. Women are problems," I retorted

"See? And you are telling me that you don't have a knot against them!" She yelled

"Don't yell! And what makes you think that I might have a psychological knot?"

"First the death of your mother, my mother and all the drama that happened with her, me, Jennifer, Alex...want me to count more?" Sharply, she said. Like I really needed a reminder.

"What happened in my life is not of your business. You have no right to use those things against me."

"Oh I have! Because you are an asshole! I mean you should've learned from my mother that love is not for you. You have no luck in those things, and becasue you don't mind being single," she said angrily her eyes softening a little when she realised what she said

"I don't care okay? I never wanted to care about any of this shit! Your family ruined my life! Supernatural shit ruined my life! When your family moved to town they ruined my life when I had to go through supernatural drama! I never wanted any of this, not being a wolf, meeting vampires and imprinting on one. I. Never. Wanted. That." I growled

"And instead of you helping me, you made things just worse," I told her

"I wish I rode that car with my mother," I mumbled to myself

"What?" She asked

"Nothing." I shrugged leaving the room and going to mine, slamming the door shut. I laid on my bed and stared at the scenery from the window. I'm just wasting my time and money. She'll never be mine, and I'll never be hers. Maybe she's right, maybe I have something against women. Maybe my brain built something around myself to protect from furthermore unwanted pain. Maybe that's what keeping me from being open with any girl. I shook my head and closed my eyes trying to sleep.

I continued my sleep and left her alone in her room.

When I woke up, she was talking on her phone

"He was saying that my family ruined his life," she said, she sounded like she was crying

"He doesn't like me Laneiy, he says that instead of making his life better, I made it worse. I told you that he'd never be with me. He hates me," she was saying like a little kid.

"Lainey you alright?" Ness asked worriedly after a moment of silent

"Sickness? I'm sorry baby," she whispered

"I wish I could be there for you," she added. She giggled lightly

"Seth is better than your mother?" She asked

"I love you baby, goodbye," she said after s minute or two of what probably Elaine was saying.

The door of my room was knocked

"Jake, you awake?"

"Yes," I said quietly. She entered the room and sat on my bed behind me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I said

"No it's not. I said bad things to you," she told me

"It's fine. I promise."

She laid down and wrapped her small arms around my body from my back

"I...like you Jakey, a lot. I don't want you to hate me and dislike me," she said softly placing a kiss in the middle of my back.

"Don't call me Jakey." I sighed. I hate that name, only mom was allowed to call me that

"Only your mommy? What about me? Can you make an exception?" She giggled

"No. Only my mother was allowed and now nobody," I said.

"Do you miss her?" She asked quietly

"Of course I do. She's my mother," I said

"What about Billy?"

"He's happy with her for sure, and I wish I can see them again but that's God's will," I said. Sometimes, I really wish I can see them again. I really miss them, they were everything to me.

"You know, my mom would've probably liked you a lot," I said

"I'm sure Billy didn't forgive me after what I've done to you. He passed away while still hating me because he had to see you torture because of me," she whispered

"Dad didn't hate you. He loved you like he loved Rachel and Rebecca, he has always known that you will come back to the correct path," I told her

"What do you remember about your mother?"

"People think that I don't remember much about her but I remember a lot. I was nine-ten years old," I told her

"But I don't want to talk about that." I added.

"As you wish," she mumbled her face buried in my back

"Do you like me Jake?" She asked. I stayed silent, I didn't know what to say. I can't lie to her and tell her I like her, while...I love her.

"I knew it." She started crying

"I knew it, I knew it." She sobbed

"Ness! Wait!" I said while she tried to get up from the bed

"You never liked me or loved me!" She started fighting me to hold her but I pinned her down on the bed with me on top of her, holding her hands from her wrists beside her head

"You will never like me, you hate me," she cried turning her head away from me

"Ness, you better listen to me," I said

"What?" She sobbed

"Nessie, look at me, now," I ordered. She didn't comply

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You better look at me or-"

"What? What would you do?" She yelled finally meeting my eyes with her tear filled, heartbroken ones

"I...I love you Renesmee," I said. She stopped resisting against my hold, and stared at me

"I've always loved you," I repeated

"W-what?" She questioned. At that moment, I wished I could read her mind.


	35. Chapter 35

**Give me reviews and I will post the rest today!**

I got off her and left the apartment. I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have told her. She can't know this.

"Jake! Wait up!" I heard her yell as I was walking on the side walk

"What do you want?" I stopped and she stood before me panting

"Let us talk." She panted

"Talk about what? You love him Nessie! You are not over him yet. The feelings that you have for me are nothing compared to what you feel for him. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me," I replied

"See?! That's your problem Jacob Black! Instead of you letting me break down your walls, you are only making them stronger and making it harder for me to get to you. You are not letting me love you, and you hurt yourself inside those walls becasue you think that I am not trying!" She yelled at me

"No Renesmee, if you really want to get to me, you'd know the easiest path to do so," I told her

"I don't care! Just...just let me love you, give me a chance. Let me in," she pleaded

"How?" I questioned

"I don't know." She shrugged

"I don't know either," I told her

"You reached the point where, you can't even control whom you want to be in your life. When you reach ha point Jake, you would need a psychologist," she told me

"It's not my fault. My inner mind is 'protecting' myself. I don't want a psychologist, I don't want to let anyone in, I don't want anything," I said glaring at her and turning away to leave.

"Jake, stop running away from all of this. Running away will not help you," she said. I ignored her and continued my path

"Fine! You chose this to yourself!" She yelled and turned away going back to the apartment.

"I hate my life," I mumbled to myself and continued walking to nowhere.

I came back late at night and entered the apartment silently. I checked on Renesmee, she was sleeping in her bed. A suitcase on the floor filled with her clothes. Oh she did not! She wanted us to come here so she can leave? What the fuck is she thinking?

I closed the door of her room and locked it so she won't leave if I was asleep.

I changed my clothes and went to my room to sleep.

"You better open up you asshole!" Was the first thing I heard when I woke up

"Open the fucking door you Jacob Black or I swear to God-"

"Shut up!" I yelled putting a pillow over my head

"You ASSHOLE! Open the door!" She screamed ponding on the door. I got up and sighed, approaching her room's door and unlocking it. As soon as it opened she lunged on me punching me in the chest

"You idiot! Asshole!*****" she continued cursing me while punching my chest and throwing pillows at me while I chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me you ****!" She kept cursing me and calling me names. I held her wrists in my hands and made her stop to look at me

"Get your hands off me! You ****!"

"Will you shut up for a minute?" I yelled at her and she shrank back

"What the hell is wrong with you Renesmee?! Are you out of your mind? You probably are!" I don't know what happened to me, something snapped inside me, and I kept yelling at her for almost thirty minutes.

"Fuck!" I freed her wrists and panted looking away. She stared at me with tear-filled eyes before running to her room and bursting out into sobs. I don't know what I told her, I have a bad temper.

We ignored each other for the rest of the day, and we spent the day each in a room. I cooked some food for myself and I knew that she was hungry, so I put a dish in the oven for her and took the keys of the house

"I'm going out for a walk!" I called

"Go to hell!" She yelled. I shrugged and left locking the door after me.

I took a walk around our neighbourhood, LA is much different than Washington. I mean, it doesn't feel like home. But, Ness is home to me and I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how to let her in. I can control anything that is happening. I walked for hours before deciding it's time to go home.

"Ness! I'm back!" I said when I entered. No one answered

"Ness?"

I opened the oven and saw that she ate the food. I knocked on her door

"Renesmee?" I called and no one answered. I opened the door and found her sleeping on her bed, a bunch of crumpled tissues beside her, she slept crying, and it's my fault. I never wanted to hurt her, I never wanted for her to experience any pain.

"I'm sorry," I whispered

"It's my fault, please forgive me," I said

"I need you to understand that...I can't control any of this Renesmee, I'm not pushing you away. I love you," I talked to her while she was sleeping. I let out everything to her, but she's sleeping. I spoke to her until the morning sun rose up. Work.

"I'm sorry." I ended, kissing her forehead before going to the bathroom.

I showered, brushed my teeth and put on my clothes before preparing some breakfast for her since she'd be still mad at me.

I woke her up and sat in my room waiting for her to finish eating and getting ready.

I depended on my hearing sense so I can know when she's done.

We left the house and walked to the garage awkwardly. Both of us didn't try to start a conversation.

"So today you are fighting?" My co-worker asked

"Yeah." I nodded

"Married couples always fight. I hate marriage for this," he said

"Yeah, but it's...I don't know," I told him

"You better make it up for her, even if it's her fault." He chuckled

"Probably, we don't stay mad at each other for long," I told him. That's true, even if we are not really a married couple

"That's is marriage dude!" He laughed and I laughed with him.

Like any other day at work, nothing really happened and we left home.

"I'm going to cook lunch, do you want anything?" I asked

"Suit yourself, I'm going out with my friends." She threw her jacket on the chair and walked to her room

"Your friends?" I questioned

"Yes. My friends, what? Do you think that I'm a loner like you?" She said sarcastically. Part of me, really wished that she heard what I was telling her yesterday, because that probably would make her treat me better

"I'm not a loner. And you are not going." I crossed my arms over my chest

"Who do you think you are?!" She yelled stepping forward and poking my chest with her finger

"I'm your husband." I growled.

"Prove it!"

I entered the room and took out the marriage documents

"Here!" I put them infront of her

"I don't want to be married to you. I never wanted to marry a guy like you. With a psychological disorder, an asshole, bad tempered, a dog, an idiot for thinking that a girl might someday love him, and most of all, a mistake. You were brought to the world by a mistake Jacob! Everybody hates you, even your friends!"

I stared into her eyes, and bowoth of us went silent. I grabbed a lighter threw it on the documents putting them in the trashcan

"Leave! Get out of my house Renesmee!" I grabbed her arm harshly and took off my ring from her finger

"Go! Go and live your life! Marry an asshole who will dump you in the trash! Or cry to your family, like you always do. You did nothing but ruin my life!" I yelled at her storming out of the house. I tried, I really did. But hopeless case. That's what it will always be, a hopeless case.

I wanted a lot of things at this moment, I wanted to cry, I wanted to smash things, I wanted to die, I wanted to phase and...I wanted her. I hate everything that made me so connected to her.

I went to the woods a phased, I ran away, like I always do.

For days, maybe weeks, I never counted days. I left her and left everything. I have no one to look after anymore, I have no parents, no sisters, no friends, nobody. I never wanted to come back, but I miss walking on two legs. It's time to go home. It's time to do all of this all over again, and again. I wished that Renesmee left the apartment before I entered

"J-Jake?" I heard a whisper as soon as I entered.


	36. Chapter 36

**Shall I start writing RPOVs? Tel me what do you think!**

"I'm so sorry," she croaked out appearing infront of me, with her tears streaked face, her bloody clothes. She did not try to commit suicide again.

"What the fuck Renesmee?!" I took the razor from her hand and threw it away

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I pushed her towards the bathroom

"How many three billion times do I have to tell you that committing suicide is not a solution. People go through a lot of shit than you are going through, and they still be alive." I kept talking while I took off her clothes keeping her with her tank top and panties.

"Running away is not a solution." I continued opening the water, testing it and started washing her hair.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. I didn't mean anything of what I said. I've always wanted to marry a person like you. Handsome, affectionate, loving, caring, hard working. You are not bad tempered, in fact you have no temper at all, you are very patient. You are not mentally ill, you just went through a lot. And nobody hates you, everybody that knows you loves you, you are very kind and everybody likes being with you. You are not a mistake, your father and mother always wanted to have a baby boy, they loved you. I'm so sorry-"

"Will you please shut up and let me finish what I'm doing woman?" I asked. She giggled through her tears.

I dried her, and took her to her room, making her sit on the bed while she was wrapped in her towel. Opening her drawer, I took some underwear for her. I clipped the bra over her tank top and dropped the tank top from under her bra, putting a clean tank top on. I handed her-her panties and turned around, she put them on and whispered

"You can turn now." She hiccuped. I put on her some sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt since she was shivering, before sitting behind her to brush her hair.

"I'm really sorry Jacob," she whispered preparing to another round of tears. I brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail while she cried.

"Can you stop crying?" I asked putting the brush away. She continued crying, useless.

"How can you be like that? I told you the most hurtful things and you just come to shower me and dress me up and brush my hair. How can you not be mad at me? How can you not hate me?" She cried

"I don't hate you and you are not my favourite person either," I told her leaving her in the bedroom and going to the bathroom. I showered and shaved and cut my hair before heading to the kitchen to cook food.

"What did you tell work?" I asked

"I told them that a very close relative passed away and we had to go back home." she hiccuped. I made omelette and sat her down on the dinning chair

"Eat. Cause we have a busy schedule today," I said

"What?"

"We have to quit work, pack our things, and buy a ticket for you to go to your family and buy a ticket for me to go home, and we have to go to court to get divorced," I counted on my fingers

"No Jake please no," she pleaded

"Yes Renesmee," I insisted

"Please no," she returned back to sobbing uncontrollably.

"Give me one reason for us to stay like this, no progress," I said

"I-I-I love you."

Wait! Did I hear that right? Did she say I love you?

"I love you. I love you so much." She sobbed.

"You don't Renesmee. Don't lie, you say those things to make me stay with you but you don't love me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why can't you believe me?" She stood up and stared at me with her tear filled eyes

"Because you've lied to me alot," I said glaring at her. She stomped forwards and pushed me against the wall

"Wether you like it or not. I love you, and I will never divorce you. And you are stuck with me for forever." She growled pressing her lips against mine. We kissed, the kiss turned to making out, and the making out turned to something else. I didn't expect that to happen this fast, we couldn't resist, both of us.

"I love you Jacob Black," she whispered, panting, as I hugged her to my body

"I love you too." I kissed her head. It wasn't awkward as I thought it'd be. Probably because I've already told her that I love her before.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked still panting

"You sure you a virgin?" She stared up at me smiling

"Yes." I nodded chuckling.

"Nobody ever made me feel like you did." She held the sheet against her body and sat up. I hugged her back to my chest and kept her by my side until we fell asleep. We probably slept till the next day.

I woke up before her, at the sound of the alarm. She was still sleeping on my chest. I kissed her head and put her aside. I did my morning routine and made breakfast for her, putting the tray of food on the nightstand

"Ness, wake up," I said

"I made you breakfast," I told her. She stretched and opened her eyes, smiling at me.

"Good morning," I told her

"Good morning." She placed her lips against mine.

I put the tray of food in her lap and she smiled wider to me

"Thank you Jakey," she said

"Umm listen. I know you probably didn't want your first time like this. I mean it has been a long time since the last time I shaved anywhere in my body, and I probably looked miserable-"

"It was fine, forget the details," I told her

"Not literally, details. Like-err-" I stammered

"I understand." She nodded smiling.

"So it was just fine, huh?" She asked smiling. I probably looked like an I idiot looking at her and blushing. I hate blushing.

"I know, I know." She nodded confidently

"Will you please hurry up? We have to go to work," I said leaving the room. She wasn't shy about talking about what happened last night. I see in movies how the female would be all shy next morning. Avoiding eye contact, blushing, biting her lip nervously, but non of that happened. Probably because she's not s virgin, and she had it, like a lot, million times. From her marriage till when she moved in with me and screwed around.

After she showered, got dressed, and talked on the phone, she came out of the room.

"Finally!" I sighed

"Seth and Lainey picked baby names!" She said excitedly

"If a girl, Carlie Sue Clearwater. If a boy, Harry Clearwater," she said

"No middle name?"

"Umm...there's but I don't like it. Waytt," she said

"She likes him?" I asked confusingly

"Of course she does, he was the perfect father for her."

We left to work after this conversation, everybody noticed difference in us.

"So you made up, and made something else?" My co-worker said chuckling

"Like what?"

"A baby." He laughed. Ness and I froze, we shared a look from across the glass separating the reception and the work place.

"Fuck," I heard her mumbled.

"We don't know yet," I said

"How long you two have been married?"

I had to lie, I can't tell him we got married last month

"We are still newlyweds, it has been four months since we got married."

Fair enough.

"You want children?" He said

"I mean, both of us, we have a skin condition, rare. We have like a very high body metabolism and temperature. So we can't use any sort of protection," I explained

"Hmmm, that's pretty cool. You don't get fat." He laughed.

"So we are not certain about any pregnancy. We just go with the flow." I laughed.

The rest of the work day was fine, nothing really interesting happened.

To be honest, life is much better as a real married couple. It felt much better, who knew one night can change everything.

"Jake, you listened to your friend there. And both of us don't want any pregnancy, what shall we do?" She asked worriedly

"We should probably avoid doing anything during ovulating times," I said

"I don't know how to calculate it." I laughed

"Google it." He chuckled

"Probably that's the best thing." I giggled

"You know Renesmee, just because, we...slept together, doesn't mean that we got everything okay. We still have a long way. And preventing pregnancy and this, doesn't mean that I don't want a baby, I want one, as soon as everything gets better," I explained

"I know Jakey, I know," She said nodding

"Don't call me Jakey," he said frustrated

"Sorry Jakey." She giggled. I glared at her.

"Move!" I growled at her mockingly. She turned to the door and left, I followed.

"Elaine has such s big belly! She told me that she can't walk properly, and she can't sit up. And she told me that she can't sit on the dinning chair to eat because her belly doesn't fit under the table." She was babbling about Elaine pregnancy, and how big her belly is while I just stared at her while she talked.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I asked her. She glared up at me

"You weren't listening!" She exclaimed

"I was," I said,"but where are we going?" I questioned

"We are going to the woods! It has been a looooooooong time since I hunted!" She exclaimed.

We hunted, she hunted while I phased and ran around the woods, to discover it. I wasn't really concentrating last time.

At home, we ate dinner, watched TV, played cards, and we...slept together, again. But this time, she had taken a shower, shaved and whatever things that girls do. After that, we just laid together and talked. She made me talk about a lot of things without even knowing what I was talking about.

"I love you Jakey. I'm really glad that I get to be with you. You are the best husband ever." She scooted towards me, kissed me, pulled back and smiled

"I love you too Renesmee. I love you a lot my imprint. I'm so glad that I'm finally able to be with you." I smiled hugging her to my chest


	37. Chapter 37

**A short chapter from Renesmee's POV.**

 **Happy Birthday Taylor Lautner!**

 **RPOV**

From the beginning, Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen were meant to be together. Ever since he laid his eyes on me. Before I married Waytt, I was few years old but with a mature body and what I thought mature mind that is able to make decent decisions about life. Living with many couples around me, I loved the idea of marriage, I loved having someone like mom had dad, like aunt Rose had uncle, like Emily had Sam. I wanted that. So as soon as I met Waytt, I thought that he would be like that to me. I completely ignored the fact that he is in love or has been in love with another girl, more mature than me. I thought when I married him, I've found my someone, but he was using me to forget his love. I was too young to understand. I felt our relationship getting bad, so I got myself pregnant. I stopped taking the pills. I've always thought that babies made everyone happy. I made all of my family happy, babies make Jacob happy, they make the pack happy, so why didn't my pregnancy really made him sad? Because he was using me, he didn't want to get attached to me, but I was too young to understand.

I delivered my baby girl, and he took her and left. He left to her, to his love. When he came back, or my family brought him back, I started sensing a woman around him, scenting her, it hurts really bad when I thought that he might be cheating. I gave him time, I thought it was okay. But I was too young to understand.

In the end, when he hit me because I confronted him about cheating, I realised that I'm just a child, a kid. I never understood anything. I was too foolish to understand anything.

Jacob, Jacob is a whole new story. He was always there for me to hold me back from falling down at any step of my life. He loved me, but I was too foolish not to notice it. I tortured him, I practically killed him from the inside out. But he still looked after me whether I needed someone to look after me or no. I kept hurting him and he still treats me good. I feel horrible.

When he left me after I yelled at him, I realised that I can't live without him, he became a part of me. I no longer felt that feeling every time I see Waytt pictures. I started feeling the butterflies, the blood rush, the accelerated heartbeats, for Jacob not Waytt. I stopped feeling stabbing pain in my heart when I see Waytt. And then I realised, that I fell in love with him. Every single bit of him. His affectionate personality, his good soul, his forgiving heart, I fell in love with every single tiny little detail about Jacob Black.

Making love with him was different from everything, it felt so freaking right. I never felt more right about something as I felt right about making love with him, not even with Waytt.

He's the best person on this Earth, nobody ever treated me as good as he did, and still do.

I'm madly in love with Jacob Black, with out a single a doubt.

I stared up at his sleeping face, and stroked his bare chest

"I love you Jacob," I whispered kissing his chest, cuddling closer to him and closing my eyes to sleep.

I shifted slightly and got on top of my Jacob, my eyes fluttering open slightly, and I saw the clock.

"Shit! It's 7:30!" I exclaimed sitting up

"Jacob! Jake! Wake up it's seven thirty!" I yelled jumping off him and running to the wardrobe, taking out underwear, a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Jake! Freaking wake up!" I yelled. No answer. My heart dropped

"Jacob are you freaking dead?!" I yelled

"Jacob! Wake. Up." I growled

"Don't mess with me." I actually took in the fact that he is dead since he didn't answer me

"Jacob?" I whispered approaching him lightly

"Jacob baby wake up," I whispered getting down on my knees an putting a hand on his cheek

"Jacob, wake up please honey." A tear rolled down my cheek

"Wake up," I croaked out. His arm reached out-out of sudden and wrapped around my neck pulling me down on top him and laughing

"Jacob you asshole!" I yelled sighing

"I freaking hate you! How could you do something like that?!" I yelled grabbing the pillow and smacking him over his face and chest while he laughed. I stopped, put my hands over my face and cried. He sat up with me still on him, hugged me to his chest

"I'm sorry Renesmee," he apologised wrapping an arm around my neck hugging me closer to his chest.

"You are not sorry." I punched him against his chest over and over pulling away from him and covering my face with my hands, crying.

"I really am. I won't mess with you like that again," he said

"What if one day you really died? Huh Jacob? And I thought that it was a joke?"

He hugged me again, kissed my head and comforted me. We got dressed and left to work

"We are really sorry, we slept through the alarm, boss," Jacob explained as soon as we entered. He gave us a warning and went back to his work, he is probably not on his best mood.

Again, like any other day, passed uneventful. But as we left, I asked Jake to take me shopping

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go shopping?" I asked batting my lashes and smiling. He stared at me for a minute before nodding.

"You can't resist me!" I laughed skipping my way away from him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, hugged me to his chest and kisses my head before took a taxi to the closest mall.


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm sorry that I updated late :( but you guys are not encouraging me! Review please. My exams are in 27 days and I'm royally screwed cause I still feel like I didn't study a thing. Your reviews help me 3 so please review!**

I dragged him around the mall for probably six hours and he complied. He didn't whine.

"Okay! Our final stop, sorry Jakey." I pecked his cheek as we stood infront of Victoria's Secret

"You are not making me enter that shop are you?" He asked

"Why not? I need perfumes, and I need your help picking a nice smell!" I said laughing putting other shopping bags in his hands

"We've entered a bunch of shops, couldn't you pick a perfume from there? Like Dior or Chanel or something," he told me

"I know that we shopped in this shops but I want the Victoria's Secret ones." I smiled and started walking towards the shop, him following me with all my shopping bags in his hands.

We picked a perfume, and as he approached the cashier, I sat him down on the chairs facing the fitting rooms.

"We are not leaving yet." I giggled

"Umm...why?" He said. He was so uncomfortable in this shop with all those negligees around him.

I picked few of them and entered the fitting room to try them on.

I tried on a black babydoll, lace around the chest, then plain silk black until my upper upper thighs, where it had more lace. I opened the door just a thin slit warily

"Psst!" I called for Jake.

"What?" He said bored leaning his shoulder against the door's frame

"Do you like it?" I asked blushing, and smiling, posing for him.

"Ness what are you doing?" He asked me. I dimmed down a little

"Jake just answer me, I'm not wearing them for you. I'm wearing them for myself," I replied

"Then why are you asking me?" He said

"Don't bother." I pushed him away by his chest and closed the door. He's...cold, he has cold feelings. I can't blame him though.

I picked few more things that I liked, we bought them and went home.

"Listen Ness, I'm sorry," he apologised

"I was just uncomfortable, I mean we were in a public place and you were showing me those things and-"

"It's okay Jake, I understand." I nodded smiling.

"Good." He nodded.

It has been a month since we've been a real married couple. He was getting better with his feelings for me, and I think he was starting to let everything of betrayal behind him. Every night, after we sleep together, I make him talk about everything, it probably helped him a lot. And there's always a but, but, I think that I'm...knocked up. I didn't have a period that month, and it caused me to panic. We can't have a baby now. It's really difficult for us to raise a baby while we are still neither financially or emotionally unstable.

"Ness! Get up, time to work," Jacob started calling while I was just laying in bed, really tired

"I'm really tired Jake," I whispered a hand on my head

"When did you sleep last night?"

"Right after you," I said. He sat beside me on the bed and stroked my forehead

"I can tell him that you are really sick," he told me

"I only got sick once or twice Jacob." I laughed

"But he doesn't know that. Take the day off, I will go." He kissed my forehead, pulled away and smiled at me before he continued buttoning his shirt.

"Bye Ness." He kissed my lips before leaving the house. I got up to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing the side of my head which I was laying on, opening the fridge.

"What do we have?" I asked myself. I took out some food and sat down on the small dinning table to eat my food.

"Yum!" I savoured the flavour of chicken that my husband cooked yesterday.

My husband, I like the sound of that as I like the taste of this chicken.

I grabbed hot sauce from the table and covered my chicken with it

"That's so hot!" I exclaimed as I tried to cool down my mouth. I looked at the hot sauce bottle and I saw the expiration date.

"Shit! It's expired!" I exclaimed. Only few minutes later, I got nauseous, rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"I hate expired hot sauce." I panted and leaned away from the toilet when I finished.

"Shit! What if I'm pregnant? And this hot sauce hurt my baby?" I asked my worries out loud

"No." I shook my head,"I'm not pregnant, we are being careful," I said again, getting up to brush my teeth.

I felt much better than the morning, so I dressed up and left to work.

"I'm sorry. I was just not feeling good this morning," I said to the first person in my face, my boss. He just nodded. I walked inside the garage and took my place. I can hear Jacob's friends talking with him

"So why did you come alone this morning?" One asked

"Ness was tired," he told them shortly

"Ohhhhh!" A bunch of ohh's sounded

"Who's going to be a dad in the next nine months?" Another laughed

"Shut up." I heard Jacob laugh.

I rolled my eyes and giggled walking towards the place they are working in

"I'm not pregnant idiots," I said placing a kiss on Jacob's lips

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked

"I'm working. I felt better than the morning." I smiled

"Okay." He shrugged smiling back. I pecked his cheek and left back to where I work. I wonder what it'd be like to have a baby with Jacob. Will he like it if I was pregnant? I need to stop thinking about this. I'm not pregnant,and I won't be for at least three years. I don't know. I want to be pregnant but at the same time, I don't want to.


	39. Chapter 39

I was feeling nauseous all day, probably from the freaking hot sauce, and it's has been a while since I hunted, so I'm more human now.

"We should go hunting, it has been a while," I said as we were walking back home. He nodded and hummed

"You okay?" He asked

"I ate expired hot sauce this morning. I've been feeling nauseous all day," I told him

"Really?" He asked

"Yea, it was horrible." I gagged

At home, he was preparing some food, and my stomach was still doing flip flops, I was still nauseous as hell. I took a deep breath to calm my stomach down, and the scent of food hit my nose. I couldn't hold down anymore, I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Ness! Are you alright?" Jacob rushed after me

"I'm-" vomiting,"-fine." Vomiting again

"No you are not." Jacob exclaimed. I probably stayed about fifteen minutes, throwing up and dry heaving while Jacob stayed with me and held my hair back helping me and making me lean on him and all. He wasn't disgusted. When I was pregnant with Elaine, I've always had sickness, but Waytt wasn't like Jacob. He was disgusted and he always left the house while I'm throwing my guts up, because he was disgusted. He wasn't happy with my pregnancy anyways. He wanted to take my daughter as soon as I delivered and live with Katherine and my daughter that I went through death to have her, to make their dreams come true. He was selfish.

"Do you feel okay now?" Jacob's gentle voice asked me as I was cuddled against him on the bathroom floor, my back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

"Y-yeah."

He helped me up, walked me to the sink, filled his hand with water, holding me with the other, and washing my face and mouth with water. A tear rolled down my cheek, how could I hurt him? How did I manage to do that?

"Come, let me get you dressed up with some warm clothes, you look cold." He smiled his arm wrapped around my, helping me walk. I was dizzy, like really dizzy.

He dressed me up in a long sleeved shirt, over it a sweater hoodie paired with warm pants and socks. He brushed my hair and sprayed some perfume over me.

"This will make you feel more refreshed," he said as he was closing the perfume bottle.

"I have this stomach calming candy that dad used to take. It will freshen up your breath." He started looking through his closet

"You brought your dad things?" I asked

"I mean...yeah." Quietly, he said.

"You miss him right?"

"Yeah." He nodded putting a piece of candy in my mouth.

"I will boil some potatoes for you, they are good for you since you are feeling nauseous. I always did that to dad when he used to get nauseous." He took potatoes and started peeling them.

"Dress him up in warm clothes, spray perfume, feeding him candy and boiling potatoes?" I asked smiling lightly

"Yeah. But...I kind of feel bad." He paused

"About what?"

"After you got married, I stopped looking after him like I used to. That's why he probably passed away," he told me

"No Jacob. He passed away because that's what God wanted." I rubbed his shoulder. To change the subject, I started talking

"You remember when I used to sleep around?" I asked, he nodded

"I wasn't a bitch. I used to cry while they slept with me. Mostly, because I didn't want that. I only wanted to sleep with someone I really loved. Some of the guys were good enough to understand what I was going through and they just made me cry to them until I fall asleep. But I wanted to do what I was going through because it numbed my pain for a while," I said, my hands in the pockets of the sweater hoodie that I was wearing.

"It's fine Ness. It's past, you moved on, you stopped that." He filled a pot with water and set it on fire with the potatoes in it.

"But I'm scared," I said

"From what?"

"From the punishment I will get because I used to do that." A tear rolled down my cheek

"You stopped, you regret it, you are asking for forgiveness, then it's fine. You'll be forgiven, because you are being honest." He smiled to me.

"Can you tell me something that you wanted to do at my wedding?" I asked

"You remember when we danced?" He asked after few minutes, I nodded

"And I hugged you during dancing?"

I nodded again.

"I wanted to kidnap you and run away with you. I didn't want anyone to have you, you were supposed to be mine," he told me.

"But I knew that you'd hate me, and I knew that I'd get killed." He chuckled

"It's past." He shrugged smiling.

"Yeah, it is past. I mean everything happens for a reason. If I didn't marry him, Seth would be without Lainey, and we wouldn't be here right now." I smiled.

"Everything happens for a reason." He nodded.

"My family are going to Forks next week, for Elaine's delivery," I told him

"But I don't know how are we supposed to take a vacation from work, our boss is mean." I laughed

"We can quit. Move back to La Push?" He said quietly

"But where are we going to live? Elaine and Seth live in your house," I said

"I haven't really thought about that." He chuckled

"We can stay here for a bit more time, you know? Save money for a house and all?" I asked

"Probably." He nodded. He stared at me from where he was standing, before approaching me, placing a hand against my cheek affectionately, leaning downwards and placing a warm gentle kiss on my lips, pulling back and smiling.

"I love you Renesmee." He smiled

"I love you so freaking much. We didn't have a perfect wedding, we didn't have a perfect relationship, hell, we haven't even went on a first date." He laughed,"but I love you, I love you, I love you." He kissed me with each 'I love you'.

"I love you too Jacob. I love you so much. I breathe you. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life. Without you, I'd be dead. I love you Jacob Black." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"And Ness?"

"Hmm?"

"You are pregnant." He said. I stood silent, my hands instantly on my belly.

"I can smell it all over you." He smiled

"I'm pregnant Jacob! With our baby!" I bounced slightly, a wide smile on my face.

"Woo! No." He placed his hands on my belly to stop me from bouncing. I glared at him.

"Jacob you can't be overprotective!" I exclaimed

"I can. You are my woman and you are carrying my baby," he told me kissing my head.

"Okay, my man." I giggled hugging him.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby daddy." I giggled kissing him.

 **THE END**

 **This is the last chapter before the Epilogue which I will post ASAP. I will post another story on** ** _1st April 2017_** **and it will be your choice:**

 **1-Either a regular love story of Jacob and Renesmee, and teenage drana**

 **2- Or a story where Jacob meets Renesmee at college and they fall in love (supernatural too) like he imprints on her at college.**

 **Pick and tell me in the reviews, your choice, and what did you think of this story.**

 **Thank ya'll for reading my stories, I love you all 3**


	40. Chapter 40

Epilogue

"Dammit!" I screamed. Jacob was standing beside me and staring wide eyed, his mouth forming a perfect 'O'

"It's your freaking fault! And you are standing there staring at me!" I yelled at him. My arm reaching out and grabbing him from the collar of his shirt making him sit down on the chair beside my bed.

"Ughhhhh!" I yelled loudly as another contraction hit me hard.

"I hate you." I repeated over and over tears streaming down my face as I tightened my hold on his hands.

"No no! Not you! I hate labor!" I yelled when I felt him dim down.

"Carlisle don't you think it's time, she has been in labor for fifteen hours already?" Jacob asked. He checked few things before shaking his head

"I'm afraid we need more time." He took off his gloves

"Please. I want this over." I cried.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, it'll pass." Grandpa smiled lightly.

Five more hours...

"Come on...one more push..."

I screamed out in pain as I pushed, probably shattering the bones in Jacob's hand.

"Yes...it's over, it's over." I heard a cry fill the room. I put my head against Jacob's chest and cried.

"You did great honey, you did awesome," he said patting my hair

"It's a boy." Grandma smiled lightly putting my baby in our arms

"Oh! He's so beautiful," I whispered stroking his cheek lightly

"He looks just like you." Jacob smiled

"Oh shush." I giggled

"I'm going to get you some clean clothes, food and water." He kissed my head and left the room. Why isn't he happy? I heard few footsteps enter the room before I smelled...Waytt.

"Ummm...hi." He said awkwardly sitting on the chair where Jacob was sitting. I instantly fixed the way I was sitting and automatically patted my hair down. What the hell am I doing?! He is married, I'm married, and I have a baby.

"Hi." I smiled

"I...just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for using you, I'm sorry for getting you pregnant, I'm sorry for beating you," he said, his golden eyes filled with apology

"It's okay Waytt, you were in love, but not with me, it's not your fault." I smiled stroking his cheek lightly

"I'm really sorry that I ruined your life." He apologised

"I may still like you, maybe even love you, cause you had a large role in my life. But it's nothing compared to my feelings to Jacob, Jacob is the one for me, Katherine is the one for you, our love was just a mistake. Like I said, I may still love you, but I love Jacob more, and we have this baby here." I smiled at my baby

"He's beautiful, just like my granddaughter." He chuckled

"Oh shut up! I can't believe I've been a grandma for five months now." I laughed. He kissed my head, apologised once more and left. I saw Jacob standing at the door, when Waytt opened the door. He gave me an unexplained look before taking in a deep breath.

"I...wanted to do that for a really long time..." He sighed looking down

"Do what?" I questioned

"This." His fist came flying and smashed against Waytt's jaw. I almost heard it shatter

"This is for ruining my life and taking my imprint away from me, she was mine, and she is still mine. You deserve a lot more, but I will just do that, for now." He spat as he grabbed Waytt by the collar of his shirt.

"Jacob! Why the hell did you do that?!" I yelled at him, as soon as he let go of Waytt.

"For God's sake! Listen to yourself. You are asking me why did I do that?" He laughed sarcastically

"Jacob Black-" I yelled at him

"Shut up Renesmee." He actually shut me up, he never did that.

"Becasue I don't want any more trouble. He caused enough trouble in our lives. You still love him, it's not something I can control, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I just have to accept that you have someone else in your heart becasue I love you, and because I want to be with you, because I don't want to ruin what we have, and because we have this baby that I don't want to ruin his life." He stood still after that

"I have someone else in my heart, beside you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"You own my heart, that little chunk of my heart that belongs to him, is nothing compared to my love to you. And that little chunk will disappear with time," I whispered

"I love you and I love William, that's it. My love for Waytt will disappear with time, you make me forget him. When I'm with you Waytt never crosses my mind. My love for you, will get stronger with time." More tears ran down my cheeks. William made some noises in my arms before he started crying. His cry was so funny that I giggled loudly. I uncovered my breast and started feeding him, he's hungry.

Jacob approached me and sat in his place, pressing his forehead against mine, closing his eyes,

"I love you Jacob Black, I love you William Black," I whispered.

"I love you Renesmee Black, I love you William Black." He breathed.

Our story may not have been perfect, but I loved every single detail about it. The tears, the blood, the love, the laughs, every tiny little bit of it. And I couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
